Magi: The Tales of Aladdin
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Magi series with my own little twists. SPOILERS INSIDE! Read and and review, and no flames or hate, please. OCs added later on.
1. Night 1- His Name is Aladdin

Magi: The Tales of Aladdin

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

* * *

><p>Summary- A rendition of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, with a few twists.<p>

* * *

><p>BEFORE YOU READ, I should have you know, there are spoilers ahead, so if you don't like spoilers, I advise that you TURN BACK NOW!<p>

Thank you.

* * *

><p>"…Mother?"<p>

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you…know who I am?"

A woman with long, magenta hair and eyes looked down at a young, blue-haired boy, who blinked up at her with these big, bright, blue orbs. She smiled at him as she pinned up the last of her washing on the clothes line and knelt down before her son.

"Well, I guess even I don't have the answers for everything,," she answered, "but I do know this much…you truly are one of a kind."

The boy giggled before he hugged his mother, who returned his embrace.

"I love you, Mother."

"And I love you…my little Aladdin."

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1- His Name is Aladdin<strong>

* * *

><p>The oasis of Utan: a bustling town full of busy people. The air was alive with chatter and merchants yelling out to potential customers in attempt to give away their merchandise in exchange for riches.<p>

"Fine jewelry! Opals, emeralds, diamonds! Give these to your special someone!"

"Fresh fish here! There's a special on red snapper! Get it while you can!"

"Camping supplies! Can't go out in the desert without camping supplies! Tents, canteens, feed for your camels! Step right up!"

At one particular stand, a young woman with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, a green dressed, and a white cloth over her shoulders like a cape is seen, selling bushels of fruit.

"Fresh fruit!" she called. "Get your fresh fruit, right here! Apples, watermelons, peaches, coconuts! You can't grow these around here, folks! Don't be shy!"

Nearby, a dark-skinned girl with short, dark brown hair and eyes and wearing a light-colored dress watched the blond-headed merchant with a warm smile.

"You're really going whole-hog on this, huh, Leila?" the girl asked.

"Of course!" the other girl, Leila, answered with a grin. "Just wait and see! I'll sell every last one of these fruits by the end of the day, Sahsa!"

Sahsa giggled and nodded her head.

"I'm so glad you joined up with us, Leila," she said, causing Leila to blush.

"Ah, shucks," she said. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Well, it's the truth," Sahsa said. "Why would I lie?"

"…Thanks, Sahsa," Leila said with a warm smile before she went over to a nearby wagon. "Let's sell as much as we can, today! After all, we worked hard to bring in all these precious goods, right?"

As the blonde-haired young woman entered the wagon…she looked up and saw a young boy, at least 10 years of age, with long, blue hair in a single braid. He wore a light blue vest and bandages wrapped around his chest for some reason, a pair of white baggy pants with a sandy-colored sash around his waist, a white turban on his head with some sort of ruby attached to it, a golden flute tied around his neck, and no shoes to hide his dirty feet. He turned to face Leila…with a big, round watermelon cradled in his arms. Upon seeing it, the merchant girl overcame her shock and replaced it with anger.

"What the hell?!" she questioned before she pulled out a knife. "What do you think you're doing?! Put that melon down, you thief!"

The boy gasped before he managed to squeeze his way passed Leila and ran out into the streets of town.

"Hey! Hey!" Leila shouted as she began to pursue him. "You get back here with that! COME BACK!"

"Leila?!" Sahsa asked in shock.

Leila continued to chase after the boy, who panted as he carried the heavy fruit in his arms. He yelped when it almost fell, but he managed to hold on to it as he slipped into the crowd. Some women in the crowd were heard gasping as they felt the boy duck under their legs.

"Sorry!" he called as he made it on the other side, but Leila still pursued him, intent on getting the stolen watermelon back.

"You can't run away forever!" Leila shouted as she kept chasing him. "Give up!"

The boy didn't pay any heed to her words. He just kept running as fast as he possibly could, until he suddenly tripped on a stone and began to fall over. Not wanting to smash the watermelon to mushy bits, he maneuvered himself so that he would land on his back. He wasn't fast enough, though, and ended up landing on his arm, instead. He cried out painfully when he felt the gritty sand scraping the skin as he slid along the ground for a moment, and then seethed as he lied there, holding the watermelon in his arms. As he attempted to get up, he felt a shadow loom over him, and when he turned, he saw Leila, glowering down at him, angrily.

"If you don't mind," she said before she grabbed the fruit from him, "I'd like this back, now!"

"No!" the boy cried as he tried to wrestle the watermelon back. "I need it!"

"If you want it, you have to pay for it!"

"But I don't have any money!"

"Then give it to me! If you don't have money to pay for it, you can't have it!"

"But you don't understand! Please!"

"LEILA!"

Leila turned to face Sahsa, who is panted heavily.

"Leila," she said once she caught her breath. "I think we should hear him out, first."

"But…he-" Leila started.

"Leila…please," Sahsa interrupted, pleadingly.

"…Oh…all right," the blond merchant girl said, defeated. She stood up as she put her knife away while Sahsa approached the boy with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry about Leila," she said. "She tends to go a little overboard, sometimes."

"What?!" Leila questioned in shock. "I do not!"

Sahsa glared at Leila, who quickly got silent.

"…I'm sorry," said the boy. "I know I shouldn't steal things…but I was so desperate. I was just trying to bring back some food for my Mother!"

Hearing that caused Leila to look at the ten-year-old in shock.

"…Your…mother?" asked Leila. "What about her?"

"She's sick," the boy replied, sadly. "She's been sick for days. She has a very high fever…she won't stop coughing, and there are actually times when there's blood. She's not eating very much, either."

He then sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"If I had money…I would buy medicine for her," he said, his voice breaking. "I…I don't know what I'd do without her…because she's my Mother and I love her!"

He then began to break down in tears, causing Sahsa to reach out and pull him into an embrace.

"Shh~!" she whispered, soothingly. "It's okay. Don't cry."

Leila just glared at the crying boy…but then she sighed before she handed the watermelon back to him.

"Huh?" the boy muttered, confused and surprised.

"Take it," said Leila. "Hurry up and take it before I change my mind!"

The boy gasped before he smiled and took the watermelon into his arms.

"Thank you, Miss Leila!" he said before he turned to leave.

"Wait a second!" Leila called, causing him to stop and look at her. "What about you? What's your name?"

The boy simply grinned and said, "I'm Aladdin!"

With that, he ran off, taking his prize with him.

"That was very kind of you, Leila," Sahsa smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Leila said before she turned and walked away.

"It's just one watermelon," said Sahsa as she followed her friend. "We do have more, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Leila said. "Maybe I did get a bit carried away."

XXX

Meanwhile, inside an old shack, a woman with long, magenta hair is lying in an old, disheveled bed with a damp cloth over her forehead. Her face was flushed red with fever, and her breathing came out short and raspy. She then coughed a bit before she continued her labored breathing. Then, the door opened, causing her to awaken before she looked and saw Aladdin entering while carrying the watermelon in his arms.

"Hi, Mother!" Aladdin said. "I'm home, and I brought you something to eat!"

"Aladdin," Sheba said, weakly as she sat up.

"Here!" Aladdin said as he held up the watermelon. "Eat this! It might help you feel better!"

Sheba opened her mouth to speak, but then she spotted the scrape on Aladdin's arm.

"Aladdin! Your arm!" she cried. "What happened?!"

"Oh, this?" Aladdin asked as he looked at his wound. "I-it's nothing! I fell down and scraped my arm, that's all. Anyway, eat up! If you eat, you'll be able to get your strength back!"

Sheba looked at Aladdin, but then she smiled at him.

"You're right," she said. "Do me a favor? Get me a knife, so I can cut this open, please."

"Yes, Mother," Aladdin answered before he went to fetch a knife in the kitchen…which is really just a room with a broken down stove and a pot of old rice. As he retrieved the knife, Aladdin returned…only to find his mother, collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"Mother!" he cried as he ran to help her back into bed. After checking her pulse, he knew that she only fell unconscious and would probably wake up again in a few minutes…but to him, it felt like hours. As he waited for Sheba to awake, Aladdin took the watermelon and chopped it for her, and even took the little seeds out so she wouldn't choke. After a while, she finally woke back up to see Aladdin, sitting beside her with a bowl of watermelon cubes in his hands.

"Aladdin…?" Sheba whispered.

"You collapsed again, Mother," Aladdin said. "Are you okay?"

"…For now, I suppose," Sheba said.

Aladdin smiled before he took a spoonful of watermelon and held it up to Sheba's mouth.

"Here," he said. "I even took out the seeds for you. Now eat."

Sheba opened her mouth, allowing her son to feed her.

"…Aladdin," she whispered. "Forgive your poor old mother for being a burden."

"Don't say that," Aladdin said. "You're no burden, Mother, and you're not old, either! You're a very beautiful lady! Right, Ugo?"

His flute seemed to vibrate in response, and the eight-point star on it glowed.

Sheba smiled and chuckled, in spite of her state. Then, she raised her hand and gently cupped Aladdin's cheek, causing him to smile.

"You…just seeing you smile is like medicine to me," she said. "I'm so lucky to have a son like you."

"And I'm lucky to have a mother like you," Aladdin replied before he gave Sheba another spoonful of watermelon. "Here. Eat some more."

Sheba nodded before she continued eating the spoonfuls of fruit her son fed her. Before long, she had finished the whole thing.

"There! All gone!" Aladdin said. "You must be feeling better if you ate it all!"

"I suppose so," Sheba nodded.

Feeling hopeful, Aladdin took the bowl back to the kitchen, and then headed to bathroom to clean out his scrape, which thankfully had not gotten infected, before he headed off to bed.

"Goodnight, Mother," Aladdin said as he lied down on a pile of cushions and curled up underneath an old, tattered blanket.

"Goodnight, Aladdin," Sheba whispered…before she began to gag. She then got out of bed and bolted outside, where she is soon heard retching. The ground beneath her feet became painted pink with the watermelon which she had previously ingested…as well as red from her own blood, which dripped down her lower lip.

'_Aladdin…I'm sorry,'_ she thought before she looked up at the full, silvery moon. _'I…I'm afraid…I may not last much longer.'_

Then…she collapsed, once again.

XXX

The following morning, Aladdin found Sheba on the ground, outside. Thankfully, she was alive, but it seemed her fever had gotten even worse. Once he got her back in bed, he realized that food would not help his mother. He had to find a way to get some medicine for her, and maybe then, she might have more of a chance…but what could he do? If he stole again, that would make him a common thief, and he knew that was not what he or his mother wanted.

So, he realized there was only thing he could do.

At the bazaar in town, Leila and Sahsa are seen, still selling their produce…when Aladdin suddenly approached them.

"Oh!" Sahsa said. "Hello, Aladdin! It's good to see you!"

Leila just glared at Aladdin, still remembering what he did yesterday.

"Can we help you with something?" she asked.

A pause…but then, Aladdin bowed his head, much to the girls' confusion.

"Thank you for yesterday," he said. "Also…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Leila muttered.

"I'm sorry that I stole that watermelon yesterday," Aladdin said. "I want to make up for what I did…so, I was thinking…could I work for you?"

"Aladdin…you don't-" Sahsa began, but then Leila held out her hand to her, telling her to stop.

"What's the catch, kid?" Leila asked.

"…Well…I was hoping to earn some money from you," Aladdin said.

"Money? What for?" Sahsa asked.

"Medicine," Aladdin replied. "I need money to buy medicine…for my Mother. I tried feeding her the watermelon you gave me, but…she threw it back up. When I found her this morning, she had collapsed on the ground outside, lying in her own vomit, and her fever had gotten worse!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Leila, giving Aladdin a suspicious glare.

"I'm not lying!" Aladdin cried. "Please, you have to believe me! I…I'll even take you to see my Mother as proof!"

"Fine," Leila answered.

"I'll go, too," Sahsa added.

Aladdin smiled before he turned and walked away while the girls followed.

"Leila! Sahsa!" called a man from the caravan. "Where are you two going?"

"We'll be back, Father!" Sahsa called. "We're just going to check something out, real quick!"

And so, Aladdin brought Leila and Sahsa to his house, where Sheba is still sleeping.

"Mother?" Aladdin whispered, causing her to awaken. "Mother…I know you're supposed to be resting, but…I brought some people to see you."

He then turned to Leila and Sahsa, who stood there, shocked at Sheba's condition.

"This is Leila and Sahsa," Aladdin answered. "They're the people that gave me that watermelon yesterday!"

"H-hello," Sahsa greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Leila added, still a bit shocked.

Sheba only smiled before she sat up.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said. "My name is Sheba…it's good to see my son has made some new friends."

"That's right! They're my friends!" Aladdin said. "Right?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Sahsa answered. "We're your son's new friends!"

"Yeah," Leila said.

"Mother, listen," Aladdin said. "I'm not going to be around for a while. I'm going to be working for Leila and Sahsa until I have enough money to buy some medicine for you."

"Aladdin…you don't have to-" Sheba began, but Aladdin held her hand, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"I want to," he said. "I'd do anything for you, Mother…I love you!"

Sheba smiled at her son, who smiled back at her.

"…I love you, too, Aladdin," Sheba answered.

Leila just stared at Aladdin and Sheba…but then she sighed before she turned and walked out.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go, kid. If you're gonna work for us, you might as well start now."

"Right!" Aladdin answered before he looked at Sheba. "Well, Mother, I guess I better get going, but I'll be back later!"

"Have a good day," Sheba said. "Good luck."

Aladdin smiled and nodded before he walked out with Leila and Sahsa.

"Your mother seems like a very nice woman," Sahsa said.

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "She's probably the nicest woman in the whole wide world!"

"I take it that by the way you live, you two don't have much money, do you?" Leila asked.

"No," Aladdin said. "We never really had much money…but we were happy! Me, her, and Ugo!"

"Ugo?" Sahsa repeated.

"My best friend!" Aladdin said before he held up his flute. "See?"

"Ugo, your best friend…is your flute?" Leila asked, bewildered and perhaps a bit disturbed.

'_I think this kid's gone nuts,'_ she thought.

"No, silly!" Aladdin replied with a giggle. "Ugo lives inside my flute!"

'_Yep, he's gone nuts,'_ Leila thought before she gave a mischievous smirk. _'But you know what? I think I'll humor him.'_

"So, do you mind showing us this Ugo person?" asked Leila.

"Sure!" Aladdin before he held the reed of the flute up to his mouth. "Come on out, Ugo!"

**Fweep!** He blew a single high note on the flute…and all of a sudden, two huge, blue, muscular arms came snaking out, causing the two girls to gasp.

"Ta-dah!" Aladdin exclaimed. "This is Ugo! Ugo, meet Leila and Sahsa! They're our new friends!"

"What…in the world…?!" Sahsa questioned in fright.

"Holy…!" Leila whispered in shock.

Just then, the two arms seemed to flush into a pink tint before they shrank back into the flute!

"Oh! Ugo!" Aladdin cried. "S-sorry about that! Ugo tends to be shy around women, but he's really very nice!"

**SHEEN!** Leila pulled out her knife and pointed it at Aladdin, much to his surprise.

"AAH!" Aladdin yelped. "W-what'd I do?!"

"What the hell kind of freak are you?!" Leila questioned as she stood protectively in front of Sahsa.

"Freak?" Aladdin repeated. "But I-"

"Look here, you…you…whatever-you are!" Leila snapped. "If you're gonna be working for us, you keep that…thing far away from Sahsa and the rest of the caravan, or else you'll answer to me! Understand?!"

"O-okay," Aladdin said before they all headed to the bazaar.

XXX

"Hey, part-timer!" Leila called. "I need you to get those oranges from the wagon!"

"Got them!" Aladdin called back as he carried a back of oranges on his head. The bag was very heavy and made it hard for the ten-year-old to keep his balance. He was so focused on watching the fruits to make sure they didn't spill out of the bag, that he forgot to look where he was going, and soon, he tripped and fell down, causing the oranges to spill out of the bag.

"Oh, now look what you did!" Leila cried. "Damn brat!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry isn't gonna clean up this mess!" Leila barked.

"Leila, lay off him!" Sahsa shouted before she went over to help Aladdin. "He's doing the best he can! Calm down!"

Leila just sneered before she went back to selling the other merchandise while Sahsa helped Aladdin with the oranges.

"I'm really sorry," the blue-haired boy apologized.

"It's nothing to worry about," Sahsa reassured. "I know Leila can be a bit rough around the edges, but she's really a very nice, caring person!"

"…She doesn't seem to like me very much, though, does she?" asked Aladdin.

"You'll find a way to get through to her," Sahsa said, petting him on the head. "Don't worry."

Aladdin smiled at Sahsa, who smiled back at him…but then, out of nowhere, a faint rumbling noise reached her ears, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Uh…I didn't hear anything," Aladdin answered, blushing sheepishly as he hugged his abdominal area. However, he flinched a bit when he heard the same rumbling again, and then looked up at Sahsa before he chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess it was my stomach rumbling," he admitted.

"Didn't you have anything to eat?" Sahsa asked.

"I did!" Aladdin replied. "I had…err…cold rice pudding…which was about 2 days ago…?"

"What?!" Sahsa asked in shock.

"You're kidding me!" Leila added. "You mean you haven't eaten a thing in 2 days?!"

"I was so busy trying to get food for my Mother," Aladdin started, scratching at the back of his head, "I didn't think about getting any food for myself. I can't ask Mother to cook anything for me. She's so sick, she can't even lift a finger."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Leila asked. "If you focus so much on getting food for your sick mom without getting anything for yourself, you'll just wind up as sick as she is!"

Aladdin just sheepishly fiddled with his hands and his stomach still complaining of hunger.

"Why don't you wait in the wagon?" asked Sahsa. "I'll try and get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay," Aladdin answered before he went inside a wagon and sat there, waiting. As he did, he looked at a nearby bag full of pears. His eyes went wide, and his mouth watered slightly as he licked his lips, but then he shook his head, trying to ignore his hunger. However, the growling in his stomach just wouldn't let him be. Aladdin looked back at the pears, drooling even more before he reached over and took one.

'_Maybe they won't notice if this just one is gone,'_ he thought. _'Besides, Miss Sahsa said she'd get me something to eat if I wait, and this is just a light snack.'_

As Aladdin prepared to take a bite, someone snatched it out of his hand, causing him to bite nothing but air. He looked up at Leila, who gave him a stern glare.

"No…eating…the merchandise," she said through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes, ma'am…!" Aladdin squeaked, fearfully.

Leila then stormed off to continue selling the rest of the goods, leaving Aladdin to pout, but then, he looked and saw a bowl of hot rice being offered to him.

"Here," Sahsa said, holding the bowl. "Eat. If you eat now, you'll have energy to work harder!"

Aladdin smiled before he took the rice and started shoveling spoonful after spoonful in his mouth. He yelped a bit when he felt the hot rice on his tongue after the first bite and he mentally hit himself for not blowing on the rice beforehand. Before long, he ate the whole thing in under a minute.

"My goodness!" said Sahsa. "You really were hungry, weren't you?"

Aladdin nodded as he rubbed his full stomach.

"Thank you," he said. "That feels much better!"

"You're welcome," said Sahsa. "After all, you're my friend, too, you know."

Aladdin smiled before he jumped into the black-haired girl's arms, causing her to gasp in surprise at first, but then she smiled and laughed as she held him. However, she didn't seem to notice that the boy had buried his face in her chest with a blush on his face.

'_So soft…!'_ he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BRAT?!"

Aladdin gasped before he turned, only to be met with Leila grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to meet her scowling face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aladdin cried.

"That's it!" Leila shouted before roughly throwing him on the ground. "You've pissed me off for the last time! Get outta my sight, you little creep!"

"But…what about my money?" Aladdin asked, holding his bleeding nose.

"Don't you get it?!" Leila questioned. "YOU'RE FIRED! NOW BEAT IT!"

Aladdin stared up at Leila in shock…but then he lowered his head before he stood up and walked away. Leila then heaved a sigh before she turned around…only to come face-to-face with a glaring Sahsa.

"What's with that look?" Leila asked.

"Don't give me that!" Sahsa answered, bitterly. "What you did was very uncalled for, Leila! He needs that money to help Miss Sheba!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're taking his side!" Leila argued. "Look…maybe he's lying to us and trying to trick us out of our hard-earned money! As for as we know, he and that woman he calls his 'mother' could be bandits!"

"So you're saying you couldn't look him in the eye and see even an ounce of honesty?!" asked Sahsa. "Maybe you're just being jealous!"

"Jealous?!" Leila questioned. "Of that little piece of camel turd?! I'm not jealous! I'm just trying to protect you and the rest of the caravan from creeps like him!"

"Maybe you're trying to protect us too much!" Sahsa said. "And unless you go find Aladdin and apologize to him, maybe we don't need to be friends anymore, either!"

Hearing that caused Leila to gasp in horror.

"Y…you don't mean that," she said, her voice sounding close to breaking.

"Yes…I…do," Sahsa answered before she turned and walked away, leaving Leila shocked and frozen.

'_Sahsa…no…!'_

Not too far away…a pair of shady-looking men in raggedy clothing stood nearby in an alley.

"Hey," one spoke. "That girl…doesn't she look familiar?"

"Yeah," answered the other. "I think it's her!"

XXX

That night, Aladdin lied in the corner of the room with Sheba, whose condition continued to deteriorate. The sound of her raspy, labored breathing filled the air along with the occasional cough.

'_She's not getting any better,'_ he thought as he lied on his pile of old, tattered, disheveled cushions. _'She's probably going to die, now…and there's nothing I can do!'_

He then sniffled as he covered his eyes, trying to fight back tears, but then…

"Psst…! Pssst…!"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered before he looked outside the window.

"Hey, Aladdin!" a familiar voice called, softly. "It's me, Leila!"

"Leila?" Aladdin whispered in surprise.

"Come outside! I wanna talk to you!"

A pause, but then, Aladdin quietly stood up and opened the door, where he found Leila, sitting against the wall.

"Hi," Leila greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Aladdin asked as he sat next to her.

"Look, Aladdin," Leila said. "I've been a real bitch today…and I'm sorry. It's just…you got me a little suspicious, that's all. Especially after you took that watermelon…and when you did all those things today, I got so frustrated…I just snapped."

"Oh," Aladdin muttered. "I see."

"Truth is…I'm actually a very nice person," said Leila. "It's just…Sahsa and the caravan mean a lot to me. When I was out in the desert, all alone…I thought I was going to die, for sure, but then, the first person who came and helped me was Sahsa and her father, the caravan leader. They took me in, like I was one of their own. They didn't even ask where I came from! We grew up together, almost like sisters…and from then on, I decided I'd do whatever I could to make Sahsa and the caravan happy. I'd even protect them with my life. Sahsa…she's my best friend, you know?"

"You mean like me and Ugo?" asked Aladdin with a warm smile.

"Y-yeah! Exactly!" Leila answered. "Like you and Ugo!"

Aladdin giggled at this, and his flute seemed to vibrate a little, as if it was laughing along with him, and Leila couldn't help but laugh, as well.

"…So…how about another chance?" Leila asked. "Why don't you come back tomorrow and work for the caravan, again? At least while we're still in town."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, curiously.

"…A caravan never stays in one place," Leila replied. "We're always going back and forth between towns, selling our merchandise. We're only going to be here for about 2 more days, and then we're gonna leave."

"Oh," Aladdin muttered.

"So…what do you say?" Leila asked as she held out her hand.

A slight pause…but then Aladdin grinned and shook Leila's hand.

"Okay!" he said.

"Great!" Leila said with a smile. "You're officially re-hired!"

Then, she stood up.

"Well…I gotta go," Leila said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, Leila," Aladdin said before he prepared to go back inside.

"One more thing, Aladdin," the caravan girl said, causing Aladdin to turn to her. "I hope your mom feels better soon."

"…So do I," Aladdin replied before he walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

XXX

The following day, the caravan was preparing their route for when they left town. As they did, Leila and Sahsa are seen talking with each other.

"So you really went and apologized to him?" Sahsa asked.

"Yep!" Leila answered. "I even gave him his job back!"

"That's great!" Sahsa exclaimed. "I knew you'd give him another chance!"

"He's not really such a bad little kid," Leila said. "He's just a boy who's down on his luck and he has a sick mother."

"How is Miss Sheba, by the way?" asked Sahsa.

Leila's eyes went wide…and then she looked down, almost sadly.

"Leila?" asked Sahsa, concerned.

"…I couldn't say it in front of Aladdin," Leila began, "but…she was worse than when we saw her, yesterday."

"…Oh, no," Sahsa murmured, worriedly.

"Yeah…I don't think she's gonna last much longer," Leila added, "and the worst part is…I think Aladdin knows it, too."

"…If she dies…what will he do?" Sahsa asked.

"I don't know," Leila replied. "I really don't know."

"Leila! Sahsa! Come here!"

The two girls got up and walked over to the caravan leader, who is standing over a map with the rest of the caravan.

"Yes, Father?" Sahsa asked.

"We're deciding on which route we should take," said one of the caravan members. "We were thinking about taking Route #3, since it's shorter."

"No," Leila answered. "Don't take Route #3."

"Hmm?" the caravan leader hummed inquisitively. "Why not?"

"I heard there's a band of thieves there," said Leila. "They'll be waiting to ambush us if we go through there. Route #4 may be longer, but it's also much safer."

"Father, Leila does know the paths of the desert better than we do," Sahsa said. "I trust her decision."

"Well…perhaps," her father answered.

"Hey, Leila!"

Leila gasped before she turned and saw the two suspicious men from yesterday.

'_Shit!'_ she thought as beads of sweat fell from her face. _'What are they doing here?!'_

"Leila! It's us! Abdullah and Hakim! Remember?"

"Leila, do you know them?" asked Sahsa.

"No, I don't!" Leila answered, and yet she didn't look at her.

"Aww, come on, Leila!" said Hakim, the taller man. "Don't be like that! Why, we practically raised you!"

"Yeah, have a heart!" added Abdullah, the shorter, stouter man with a goatee. "After all, we haven't seen you in a long time! We thought you were dead!"

"Go away!" Leila shouted. "Both of you, just go away and leave me alone! I don't need you here, now! I finally got my life together!"

"Leila…what are they talking about?" asked Sahsa's father.

"Oh, yeah!" Abdullah said. "This girl's a bandit that used to work for us!"

Upon hearing this, the entire caravan gasped in shock.

"W…what…?!" Sahsa questioned. "Leila…that's not true, is it?"

"Oh, it's true!" Hakim answered. "She pretended to collapse in the desert and sneak into your caravan, and then she'd point you in the wrong direction so you guys would get ambushed!"

The caravan all gasped at this and started murmuring to themselves.

"I did hear about a bandit that pretended to collapse in the desert to sneak into caravans…but I didn't think it'd be Leila!"

"Neither did I! She seemed so innocent, too!"

"How could she do this to us?!"

"No, wait!" Leila cried. "Please, you don't understand! It's true, I used to do that, but…after I met all of you, especially you, Sahsa, I turned over a new leaf! I swear, I'm not a bandit, anymore!"

"Stop right there, Leila," said Sahsa's father. "I'm afraid…we can no longer trust your words."

"What…?!" Leila whispered in horror.

"Take your lies elsewhere," said Sahsa's father, "and don't ever come near us or my daughter again!"

Soon, everyone began to walk away, still murmuring to themselves.

"We'll go down to Route #3 and see if it really is safer."

"Maybe that was her plan, all along…the lying bitch."

"N-no! Stop!" Leila cried. "Please, don't go! You'll all die! Sahsa, you believe me, don't you?! Please, you have to help me!"

Sahsa tried to say something, but her father just gave her a gentle nudge and shook his head "no".

Soon…Leila was alone. She stood there, shocked and speechless before she sighed in defeated and turned to leave…only to face Aladdin, who blinked at her.

"Aladdin?" asked Leila. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to work for the caravan, remember?" Aladdin asked. "You gave me my job back."

"Yeah, well…you don't have a job anymore," Leila said, bitterly. "Now go home."

"Leila," Aladdin began, "is it true? Were you really a bandit?"

"Yeah," Leila answered. "I was a bandit. No big whoop. Now go home, already!"

"But aren't you going to help them?" Aladdin asked. "Your friends will die if you don't help them!"

"…Friends?" Leila repeated before she scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. What friends? I don't have any friends. Never have, never will."

"Leila," Aladdin muttered.

"It's all coming back to me, now," Leila said as she crossed her arms. "I always manage to win somebody's trust, but then, when I'm discovered…"

**Klik!** She snapped her fingers.

"The act's over, just like that."

She then sighed and began to walk away.

"In the end, they all turned out to be just like the other suckers," she continued. "Especially you and Sahsa."

"…That's not true and you know it," Aladdin said.

"Look, Aladdin," Leila said. "You're wasting your time, talking to me. Just go back home already. I can't worry about these things. It's bad for business. Since being a bandit seems to be the only thing I'm good at, I might as well go back to being one."

"But if you do," Aladdin began, "you'll die."

Leila froze at this.

"If losing the trust of a friend makes you sad this one time," Aladdin started, "then if you continue doing it, over and over again…you'll die of a broken heart."

Leila didn't speak.

"I thought you said you were going to live honestly," said Aladdin. "You said you'd turned over a new leaf, right?"

A pause…but then, Leila turned and faced Aladdin…with tears cascading from her eyes.

"…It hurts…so much…!" she whimpered before she fell to her knees and sobbed. "Oh, Aladdin…you're right! But it's too late, now! They're going to die, and it's all my fault! We'll never catch up to them!"

"Yes, we will!" Aladdin said as he held out his hand. "Just leave it to me! I promise, we'll help them! After all…we are friends, aren't we?"

Leila gasped silently at this…but then she smiled and took Aladdin's hand.

"That's right…!" she whispered. "We're friends!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the middle of a desert canyon, the caravan members found themselves surrounded by many rugged, scar-faced, half-toothless bandits!

"What a bunch of suckers, huh, boss?" asked one of them, speaking to a fat, shaggy-haired man with an eye patch.

"Leila…she was telling the truth all along!" cried Sahsa's father.

"Raid their wagon and kill them all!" ordered the bandit leader. "Except the girl…she's mine."

He grinned while licking his lips in a sick manner, much to Sahsa's disgust and horror.

'_I'm sorry…Leila…!'_ she thought, but then, just as the bandits were about to advance, one of them spotting something coming towards them from the distance.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, causing the rest of the bandits to turn and see a large cloud of dust…and soon, something else came into view, causing them to gasp in shock and fright, for charging them…was a glaring Aladdin…whose body seemed to have grown immensely in size, not to mention it had blue skin, aside from his head, and he seemed to be wearing no clothes except a white lion cloth!

"I won't let you hurt Leila's friends!" Aladdin shouted while the bandits screamed in terror.

"W-what the hell is up with that kid's body?!" cried one bandit.

"He's huge! So gross!" shouted another.

"No, wait, you idiots!" yelled the leader. "Look closer!"

Upon closer inspection, it is revealed that Aladdin is holding onto the giant torso from behind with Leila clinging to his ankles. The body itself seemed to be coming from Aladdin's flute.

"See that?!" asked the leader. "The kid's just hanging onto it! The body's actually coming from that flute he's got!"

"But boss, what is that thing?!" asked Hakim.

"Yeah, it's freaking me out!" cried Abdullah.

"It's a Djinn, you knuckleheads!" shouted the bandit leader, although he seemed rather frightened, himself. "That kid has one of the Djinn Metal Vessels! Djinns are said to be those giant spirits you hear about in myths, the ones that live in the Metal Vessels…but I didn't think they were actually real!"

"Okay, Ugo!" Aladdin said as he jumped off in front of the bandits while taking a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

The headless giant, Ugo, stood behind Aladdin, taking the same stance as he did. Then, Aladdin reeled back his fist, causing Ugo to do the same, and then, when Aladdin punched his fist forward, Ugo followed, only he actually punched the bandits away!

"What the what?!" Leila questioned in shock before she looked down at Aladdin, who had a confident grin on his face as he stood beneath Ugo, his hair blowing in the breeze. Looking at him, it was almost like Aladdin was a totally different kid.

'_I…I don't believe it!'_ she thought. _'I've never seen or heard of someone who could easily dispatch a gang of bandits…but these two just might be able to pull it off!"_

Just then, Aladdin looked at Leila, and out of nowhere, he gasped in horror.

"NO, LEILA! DON'T DO THAT!" he cried.

"D-don't do what?!" Leila asked. "What did I do?!"

"YOUR HAND!"

Leila looked down and saw that her hand is touching Ugo's foot, and without warning, Ugo's entire body flushed pink before he suddenly dropped to the ground, his hands between his groin.

"NO! UGO!" Aladdin cried as the Djinn shrank back inside his flute.

"W-w-what just happened?!" asked Leila.

"Remember when I said that Ugo is shy around women?!" Aladdin asked. "Well, when one touches him, he gets so nervous, he just faints! Now he can't move!"

"What?!" Leila questioned. "Oh, no! Well, wake him up or something!"

"I'm trying!" Aladdin as he blew into his flute, again, but Ugo wouldn't appear.

"Try harder!" Leila urged as she looked at the bandits, who raised their weapons at them.

"Looks like you're screwed now, boy!" shouted the bandit leader.

"Not so fast!" Aladdin shouted. "Ugo's really strong, even if he can't move!"

Then, he blew his flute again, causing the middle to swell up a little before he tossed it into the air!

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" the bandits laughed.

"See?!" asked the bandit leader. "It's useless now, so he threw it away!"

"Aladdin, what did you do that for?!" Leila questioned. "Now we're gonna die!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed overhead, and as the bandits plus the caravan looked up…they saw Ugo's tremendous body, hurtling towards them like a meteor!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the bandits screamed before **KRASH!** He crash-landed on the bandits, completely destroying their camp!

"YEAH!" Aladdin cheered. "WAY TO GO, UGO!"

Leila and the rest of the caravan just stood there in shock while Aladdin smiled up at the Djinn, who knelt down and held his finger out to him. Aladdin responded by gently grabbing his finger with his tiny hand…as he remembered the day they met on his 7th birthday.

_Flashback; 3 years ago_

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin came running outside upon hearing his mother calling him.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Aladdin.

"I have a surprise for you," Sheba answered. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Aladdin did as he was told, but he then opened his eye, attempting to get a peek.

"No peeking, you little cheater!" Sheba scolded, giggling, causing Aladdin to laugh as well before he closed his other eye. Soon, the magenta-haired woman placed a golden flute in her son's hands.

"Okay!" she said. "Open your eyes!"

Aladdin opened his eyes and gasped in delight upon seeing the flute.

"Happy birthday, Aladdin," Sheba said.

"Wow!" Aladdin said before he hugged Sheba. "My own flute! Thank you, Mother!"

Sheba chuckled before she looked at her son.

"It gets even better," she said. "Try blowing it."

"All right!" Aladdin before he blew into the flute, which played a single high note, soon…a huge, blue giant with a head full of dark blue hair appeared before him, much to his amazement.

"Aladdin…this is Ugo," Sheba said. "He's a Djinn."

"A Djinn?" asked Aladdin.

"That's right," Sheba answered. "He exists for one purpose and one purpose only: to grant you whatever wish you desire."

"Really?" Aladdin inquired, and Sheba nodded.

Ugo then bowed his head before Aladdin.

"My king," he said. "O venerable one…your wish is my command. It can be anything your heart desires."

"Anything?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes," Ugo answered. "Now tell me…what is it you wish for? Eternal life? Rule over millions of stars? Fame? Tell me and it shall be yours."

"Well…" Aladdin said before he gestured Ugo to come closer. The Djinn lowered his head down, allowing the boy to whisper into his ear. Ugo's lips parted in surprise before he sat up again.

"Are you sure that is all you want?" he asked.

"Yep!" Aladdin answered. "There really is one wish I want you to grant me!"

He then held out his hand to Ugo.

"Ugo…I wish for you to be my friend!" he said, causing Sheba to smile warmly at them.

"Well…what do you think, Ugo?" Sheba asked.

"…Your wish has been granted," Ugo said before he reached down, holding his finger to Aladdin, who grabbed it.

_Flashback end_

Later, Sahsa is seen, happily hugging Leila and sobbing joyfully in her arms while the rest of the caravan surrounded her, showering her with gratitude and apologies for not believing in her when she told the truth.

"Please," Leila said. "I don't deserve all the credit. After all…it was Aladdin who helped me."

"…Thank you, Aladdin," said Sahsa.

"Yes, thank you, dear boy," added her father. "If not for you, we all would've been long dead!"

"Well, you're all very precious to Leila!" said Aladdin. "She'd be lost without you!"

"Yes," agreed Sahsa as she looked at Leila, who smiled. "She would be."

"By the way, Aladdin," Leila said. "There's something I wanna give you. Hold out your hands."

Aladdin nodded before he held out his hands…where Leila placed a pouch of some sort, and it jingled.

"What's this?" Aladdin asked before he looked inside…and found that it is full to be bursting with gold dinars!

"It's money, Aladdin," Leila said. "You've earned it after you helped me save Sahsa and the caravan."

"Isn't that great, Aladdin?" Sahsa asked. "Now you finally have enough money to buy medicine for your mother!"

A pause…but then, Aladdin tackled both Leila and Sahsa, his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you both, so much!"

The girls smiled before they returned Aladdin's hug.

"No problem," Sahsa said.

"Yeah," Leila agreed. "After all…we're friends, aren't we?"

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "That's right! We're friends!"

At that, everyone broke out into joyous laughter, and before long, they returned back to Utan to rest for the day ahead, for tomorrow, the caravan would be leaving, thus Aladdin wouldn't be seeing his friends for a long time.

XXX

The next morning, the caravan was preparing to leave, this time taking the safe route that Leila picked out for them. However, as they packed up their things…Sahsa noticed that something was amiss.

"Leila?" she called. "Where's Aladdin?"

"Huh," Leila muttered. "Come to think of it, I thought he'd be here to see us off."

"…Father!" Sahsa called. "We're gonna be right back! Please wait a little longer for us!"

With that, the two caravan girls ran off, headed for Aladdin's house. When they got there…they soon found him, sitting outside, hugging his knees with his arms covering his face.

"Aladdin!" Leila called as she and Sahsa approached him. The boy looked up at them…revealing his swollen, bloodshot eyes, his runny nose, and his tear-stained cheeks.

"Aladdin, is everything okay?!" Sahsa asked as she knelt down in front of him. "You didn't show up this morning to say goodbye, so we thought something was wrong!"

"M…Mother," Aladdin whimpered. "Mother is…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, he burst into sobs again before he hugged Sahsa, who held him tightly as Leila slowly opened the door…and gasped in horror upon seeing Sheba's motionless body, lying on the bed. Her eyes were shut, her skin was pale, and she had a peaceful smile on her face.

"Leila?" Sahsa asked. "Is…is Miss Sheba-"

"Yeah," Leila answered. "She's gone…but…she's smiling, so at least she seems at peace."

Aladdin hiccupped slightly as he kept hugging Sahsa, and soon, Leila joined in on the hug.

"We're so sorry, Aladdin," Leila whispered as tears began to form in her eyes, as well. "We're so, so sorry…!"

Sahsa sniffled as she found herself tearing up, as well.

After about 30 minutes, Leila and Sahsa helped Aladdin bury his mother under an old tree in the backyard. According to Aladdin, Sheba always loved sitting under the tree and watch the flowers bloom on its branches and feed the birds that nested there. They made a tombstone for her and left her a single daisy before they closed their eyes in silent prayer. After a while, they opened their eyes, but it was clear that they still mourned her.

"…Goodbye, Mother," Aladdin said. "Thank you for taking care of me until now. I love you."

"So, Aladdin," Sahsa began, "what are you going do now, that your mother is gone?"

"…Well, I-" Aladdin started, but then Leila placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That's an easy one!" she said with a grin. "He's going to travel with us in the caravan! Right, Aladdin?"

"Wha…?" Aladdin muttered.

"Come on, it'll be great!" Leila said. "You can eat as much as fruit and this time, I won't get mad at you! You'll get to see all kinds of amazing places and meet new people!"

Aladdin just stood there, blinking at Leila.

"So…what do you say?" Leila asked.

"Come on, Aladdin," Sahsa urged. "There's plenty of room in the caravan for you! And of course, Mister Ugo can come, too!"

A pause…but then Aladdin sighed.

"It's very nice of you both," he said, "but…I'm afraid I can't go with you."

"What?!" Leila and Sahsa asked in shock.

_Flashback_

Aladdin panted as he raced home as fast as he could, carrying his pouch full of money.

"Mother!" he called as he entered the shack. "Mother, look! I've got money, now! More than enough to buy you some medicine, see?!"

As Aladdin looked at Sheba…he noticed that there seemed to be some glowing bird-like creatures, fluttering around her.

"…Mother?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin…" Sheba called weakly as she raised her hand. "Come here, please."

Aladdin seemed hesitant at first, but then he heeded his mother's words and approached her. Once he got close, Sheba reached over and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Aladdin," she whispered. "My dear, sweet boy…do you remember…how you always asked me who you really are?"

"Yes," Aladdin answered.

"Well…I can't really tell you the answer," Sheba replied. "However…I do know that it's time you knew yourself. Go out into the world, Aladdin…and you will find you're searching for."

"Go out into the world?" Aladdin asked. "But…how am I supposed to know where to go?"

"The rukh will guide you," Sheba answered, looking up at the tiny, glowing birds. "Just promise me…that you won't lose your way."

"…Will you be with me?" asked Aladdin.

"Oh, Aladdin, of course I will," Sheba said with a smile…and yet, she got teary-eyed. "I'll always be with you…even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean, 'if I can't see you'?" Aladdin asked, beginning to tear up, himself. "I can always see you, can't I?"

Sheba just smiled at him before she looked at Aladdin's flute.

"Ugo…look after Aladdin for me," she said. "Please."

The flute seemed to make a small hum in response.

"Aladdin," Sheba said. "Do me one more favor…there are many others beside Ugo. If you go out and look, you might the Djinn Metal Vessels they live in."

"Djinn Metal Vessels?" Aladdin repeated.

"Ugo's your friend," Sheba said. "It would make him very happy if you went out and found other Djinns like him."

"…I see," Aladdin said. "Well…okay, Mother! I will!"

Sheba smiled as she brushed her thumb against Aladdin's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Good boy," she praised. "Remember, Aladdin…I love you."

"I love you, too, Mother," Aladdin replied as he held Sheba's hand…which suddenly grew cold as Sheba herself let out a small sigh…and then, it slipped out of Aladdin's grasp before dangling just an inch over the floor.

"…Mother…?" Aladdin called, looking at his mother's body. "M-Mother?"

Sheba didn't respond…and soon, it dawned on Aladdin, whose tears soon fell at full force: Sheba, his mother…was dead.

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

_Flashback end_

"…I have to go out and see the world," Aladdin said as he looked out to the horizon. "If I don't…I won't find the answers I'm looking for."

"Aladdin…" Sahsa muttered, sadly.

"You're not serious, are you?!" Leila asked. "The world's a big, dangerous place, you know! You don't even know where you're going!"

"Yes, I do," Aladdin said. "Follow the rukh. That's what Mother told me."

"The rukh?" Leila repeated, confused.

"Aladdin, you're not making sense," Sahsa said.

"Look, wherever you're going, at least let us take you there!" Leila urged. "It's the least we could do! Come on!"

Aladdin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but…I promised my Mother I wouldn't lose my way. The rukh already set the path for me, so…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

"…I see," Leila said, but then she smiled. "Well, Aladdin…I hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"Me, too," Sahsa agreed as she hugged Aladdin. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Aladdin said before he pulled away from her and turned to face the sun. Then, he pulled off his turban and lay it flat on the ground like a sheet before he sat down on it. "Fly, Magic Turban!"

Then, all of a sudden, the turban began to float into the air, to Leila and Sahsa's surprise. Aladdin turned to them with a smile.

"Goodbye Leila, Sahsa," he said. "I hope our paths will cross again."

"Who knows?" Leila asked. "Maybe they will."

"I look forward to when we do meet again!" Sahsa added.

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "Me, too!"

With that, Aladdin flew off towards the horizon while Leila and Sahsa waved goodbye.

'_Mother,'_ Aladdin thought. _'I'm going now…but I'm not gonna cry! I promise, I'll be strong…for you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Night…<strong>

* * *

><p>So, yeah, I recently got into the Magi series, and I love it! Aladdin is so cute, even though he's a little perv! XD I still love One Piece, it's just now, I have to make room in my heart for Magi, too. I just hope they don't fight. *SHOT*<p>

Review, please!


	2. Night 2- A Tiger's Tail

**Night 2- A Tiger's Tail**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>It was a dark, cold night in the desert. In a single wagon drawn by two camels, a woman and her child slept peacefully, side-by-side. Then, the child began to whimper and squirm in her sleep, and as if she knew, her mother reached over and sleepily pulled her into her warm embrace, causing her daughter to smile happily before she continued her slumber.<p>

In the corner of the wagon, who should happen to see this but young Aladdin, who stared at them with a sad, almost envious look? The boy then sighed before he looked up at the night sky and stared at the quarter moon and the twinkling stars above. He also saw the tiny rukh, fluttering through the air before flying off ahead of the wagon.

It had been 2 days now since Aladdin left the town of Utan…and since his beloved mother, Sheba, had passed. At first, Aladdin tried to put his best foot forward, but in the end, no matter how hard he tried, he still missed Sheba. Whenever he slept, he would always wake up crying for her and wishing for her to come back, but he knew that no matter how much he cried for Sheba, no matter how much he wanted her to hold him in her arms again, it was no use. He soon became very depressed and lonely, and not even talking to Ugo seemed to help.

'_Mother…'_ he thought. _'I…I'm trying so hard to be strong for you…but it's just so hard…!'_

He sniffled and chewed his lip as he tried to fight back his tears.

'_Why did you have to die?'_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around his torso in a futile attempt to comfort himself. _'Why did you have to die, Mother?!'_

He then began to sob quietly as he curled up into a little ball, crying himself to sleep.

XXX

The following morning, Aladdin snored quietly as he lied in the corner of the wagon. His cheeks were stained with the tears he had shed last night. As he snored, a hand reached over and shook him, causing him to awaken.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered, blinking his eyes.

"Hey, kid," said the wagon driver. "Wake up. We're here."

Aladdin blinked for a moment before he got out of the wagon and jumped down to the ground. However, he stumbled a bit before he tripped and fell down, face-first, in the sand. He grunted as he stood up, and then spat out the sand that got in his mouth before scraping his tongue clean with his hands. Unfortunately, the taste remained behind.

It was then that he decided that he should find something to wash the taste of sand out of his mouth. Something fresh, sweet, and juicy…like a ripe, plump watermelon.

With that, Aladdin went off to find himself some breakfast, but before he did, he turned to the driver and smiled at him before he held out his pouch of gold dinars, then gave one to him.

"Here you go," Aladdin said. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem, kiddo," said the driver. "You have a good day."

Aladdin then turned to the camels that had been pulling the wagon. He petted each of them on the muzzle, then fed both of them some hay.

"And thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Camel," he said. "You worked hard, too."

The camels just made a guttural groan in response, causing Aladdin laugh before he walked off.

The town that Aladdin ended up is known as Maulla. Like Utan, it is an oasis town where many people gather to trade goods. However, as peaceful as it looked, sometimes…even this town had some shady dealings going around here, but let's not get into it now.

As Aladdin walked through the busy streets, he found himself struggling to squeeze through the large, bustling crowds of people, passing by.

"E-excuse me," Aladdin said. "Sorry. Pardon me."

"Hey, kid!" shouted a man. "Watch where you're going! I'm walking, here!"

"Sorry!" Aladdin said as he kept walking, but then, he yelped in pain when someone stepped on his toes.

"Ow!" he cried before he looked at the passerby who did so. "You really should apologize when you step on someone's foot, you know!"

"As if I give a damn, you brat!"

Aladdin sighed before he finally made it out of the crowd, but once again, he cried out in pain when he felt something sharp stick into the soles of his foot.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow!" he cried before he fell down on his bottom, and when he looked, he saw shards of glass stuck to the bottom of his poor feet. He sighed miserably before he began to painstakingly pull out the shards one-by-one. Sheba always told him to wear shoes, but he never listened to her. He would always go out, running around barefoot, and after all the times he got something stuck in them, one might think he had learned his lesson, by now, but alas, the blue-haired ten-year-old continued to go around without anything to protect his feet.

After what seemed like hours, Aladdin finally got the glass out, but now, he had to find a way to clean off the cuts. If he tried to walk on his feet now, the sand would get in his wounds and infect them. Thankfully, he found a barrel full of water for him to dip them in. Of course, he decided to get a little drink for himself before doing so. If there was one thing Aladdin learned in the desert, it's that one must drink water to keep hydrated, and the last time he had a fresh drink of water was since yesterday morning.

As Aladdin continued to soak his feet, he felt a shadow looming over him. At first, he thought it was just a simple cloud, come to give him some shade from the hot sun, but then, he heard angry seething coming from in front of him, and when he opened his eyes, he gasped upon seeing a man, glowering at him.

"What do you think you're doing, putting your bloody feet in my water, you brat?!" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aladdin cried as he scrambled to get away, accidentally toppling the barrel over and spilling the water as he did. This, of course, prompted the angered man to give chase. The boy soon turned a corner into an alley before hiding behind a stack of crates while the man ran off in another direction. Aladdin panted as he sat on the ground, catching his breath before he held up his flute.

"Boy, Ugo," he said. "The world sure is a mean place. Ever since we left home, it's been one thing after another. It must be hard, being on your own."

The flute hummed a bit in response, causing Aladdin to smile.

"You're right," he said. "I shouldn't let it bother me."

**Guuuuurggh…!** Aladdin blushed sheepishly as his stomach started to growl.

"I _should_ be looking for some breakfast," he said to himself as he stood up and walked away. "I hope I can find something to eat, soon. I think my stomach's starting to eat itself."

As Aladdin continued his search for food, he heard a lot of clamoring going on up ahead. He soon saw a large crowd, gathered in the middle of the town square.

"Huh…there's a lot of people over there," Aladdin mused. "C'mon, Ugo! Let's go see what the hubbub's about!"

With that, curious little Aladdin went up to the crowd. However, there were so many people, he could barely see what was going on up front, so he did the only thing he could do: politely squeeze his way through. It took some doing, but he managed to get his way passed the large crowd and soon saw a large, portly man with a goatee, wearing three golden rings on his fingers, dressed in dark red robes, and a turban around his head, standing upon a stage of some kind.

"Welcome, everyone!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to Ishmael's Auction! Here, you will find only the rarest and finest merchandise! Comes around only once every few months!"

The crowd members began to murmur amongst themselves while Aladdin looked on, confused.

"An auction?" he repeated. "Uh…excuse me, Mister Ishmael? What is an auction?"

"Ah! A curious newcomer!" said Ishmael. "I'm glad you asked, my boy! An auction is where people bid money to buy whatever's on sale! Whoever bids the highest gets whatever I'm selling!"

"That sounds interesting," Aladdin said. "What are you selling?"

"Just wait and see, kiddo!" Ishmael said before he made a hand gesture, and soon, two more men came up…hauling an iron cage, and in that cage…was a female tiger, looking very miserable. Her fur looked dirty, and she looked like she had not eaten for days.

Aladdin gasped in shock and horror at the sight while the rest of the crowd seemed in awe.

"We found this tiger in a desert jungle oasis, not too far from this very town," said Ishmael. "Have any rats in your barn? No worries! She'll kill them for you! Or perhaps you need a star attraction in a circus or zoo! Or perhaps your kids want a pet tiger of your own! The limits are endless with this great cat!"

Aladdin just glared angrily. How could anyone treat such a beautiful animal with such cruelty?

"The bidding starts at 300 dinars!" exclaimed Ishmael. "Do I hear 300?"

Someone in the crowd raised his hand.

"Excellent!" Ishmael said. "Do I hear 350?"

Another person raised his hand.

"350 dinars! Do I hear 400?"

Another hand raised.

"400 dinars! Do I hear 450?"

Aladdin looked at the tiger in the cage, who looked back at him with ruby red eyes. She seemed to let out a miserable groan before she closed her eyes, almost like she was giving up.

"Ugo?" Aladdin asked as he held up his flute. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The flute vibrated in response, causing Aladdin to nod before he pulled himself up on the stage.

"H-hey!" Ishmael said. "Get down, kid! If you want the tiger, you have to win her in the auction!"

Aladdin didn't listen. Instead, he held his flute up to his lips and blew it softly, and somehow, the bars of the iron cage became bent!

"W-what the…?!" Ishmael questioned.

"What just happened?!"

"Did that kid…just bend open the bars without touching them?!"

The tiger also stared at Aladdin shock as he stepped inside and blew the flute again, causing the chains around her paws to somehow snap in half!

"Go!" Aladdin shouted as he began to push the tiger out of the cage. "Go on! Run! You're free now!"

As realization finally hit, the tiger jumped out of the cage and roared powerfully, causing the crowd to run and scream. Even Ishmael screamed, more out of anger of losing his "merchandise" than the tiger causing potential harm. The tiger turned to look at Aladdin, who smiled at her.

"Go on," he said. "Get out of here!"

A pause came, but then the tiger soon bounded off, jumping up on an awning before disappearing behind a building. Aladdin turned to leave, but soon, he found the blade of a saber, belonging to Ishmael, pointed in between his eyes.

"You damned kid!" the man cursed. "I could've made a profit off that tiger!"

Aladdin simply glared and said, "It's wrong to put animals in a cage and sell them."

"Psh!" Ishmael scoffed. "It's just a dumb cat. It couldn't tell up from down!"

(A/N: Says you, you sack o' shit.)

His two lackeys appeared behind him, both holding sabers.

"As for you," Ishmael said, "I think someone will pay a pretty penny for you! A lot of people pay a high price for child slaves!"

Aladdin sneered…before he blew his flute again, causing Ugo's arms to appear. Ishmael and his two cronies gasped in horror at the sight of the huge arms, which then clapped loudly, creating a humungous shockwave, which sent the men flying into a pile of camel manure…face-first. Aladdin, seizing his chance, turned and ran off, smiling triumphantly.

"I must be better at taking care of myself than I thought I was!" he said, but as he turned a corner, he suddenly bumped into an older boy, about 16 years old, along with 3 others around his age. The leader had bucked teeth and a freckled face, as well as red hair and mean-looking green eyes. He wore a maroon vest on his torso and a pair of beige pants with patches on them.

"Well, well," said the bully. "What have we got here?"

Aladdin glared at the boys before he reached for his flute…but as he did, he found that it wasn't on his person. He looked around and soon found it on the ground, but one of the teenagers picked it up before he could so much as grab it.

"Hey!" Aladdin cried. "Give that back!"

The teens laughed before they began to toss it back and forth amongst each other, with Aladdin trying to get it back.

"Come on, you guys!" Aladdin cried. "Please, give it back! My Mother gave me that flute!"

"Aww, boohoo!" said the lead teenager before he smirked and snapped his fingers, causing one of his friends to grab the younger boy by his arms. The leader then handed the 4th teen the flute before he approached Aladdin and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," he said before he reeled back a fist and began to throw punches into Aladdin's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain, and even when he started to shout at him to stop, he still kept going. Then, he landed one final punch on the boy's face, causing him to fall down.

"Take his money, too," the lead bully ordered as one of his friends took the pouch of money Leila had given to Aladdin a few nights ago. Aladdin tried to stand up, but alas, he was in so much pain from getting beaten like that, he just lied there and watch the boys leave with his money and his flute. Then, he started sniffling as his vision got blurry with tears of anger.

When Sheba was alive, she always kept Aladdin safe from bullies and comforted him whenever he got beat up like this, and then would take him out for a meal later to cheer him up.

Now that he remembered those times…he suddenly found himself missing her again.

Wallowing in his defeat and frustration, Aladdin stood up and walked away…not noticing that all that time, he had been watched by a pair of ruby red eyes from the shadows.

XXX

"What the hell is with this stupid flute?! You can't even play it!"

The bullies are seen, sitting outside a bar while holding Aladdin's flute. The leader had attempted to play a song on it, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't make a single sound.

"Why would that kid carry around something so useless?" asked one of his lackeys.

"What should we do with it?" asked another.

"Well, it looks like it's made of real gold," said the leader. "Maybe we can sell it for booze money."

The teens chuckled, but their laughter was short-lived when they heard growling coming from behind them. They turned…and they saw the glaring red eyes and sharp, white fangs of the tiger as she came skulking out of the shadows. Then, with a roar, she lunged at the teenagers, who all screamed in terror.

XXX

That night, Aladdin is still wandering the streets of the town.

"I looked all over," he said, "but I couldn't fight those boys, or get my flute back."

**Gurrrrmgh…urrrrmmgh…!** Aladdin rubbed his growling stomach and he sighed.

"I also didn't find anything to eat, today," he said as he sat down on a crate to rest his weary feet. He then looked up at the moon above and sighed.

'…_Mother,'_ he thought. _'Everything seems to be so much harder without you. I know you said you were always with me…but why does it feel like I'm alone?'_

**Grrrrr…!** He sighed as he heard another growl.

"I know you're hungry," Aladdin said as he patted his tummy. "You've told me a hundred times, today!"

**Grrrrrrr…!**

"…That's not me," Aladdin realized before he looked and saw a rather large dog, scruffy and so skinny, that his ribs showed. The dog licked his lips at Aladdin, who smiled at him as he got down from the crate.

"Hi, Mister Doggy!" Aladdin greeted. "Are you hungry?"

A pause…but then, the canine curled up his black lips, flashing his white teeth as he growled, to Aladdin's unease.

"Uh…I'll take that as a yes," the boy said, nervously.

Soon after, 3 more dogs appeared from the shadows, all growling viciously and licking their chops at Aladdin, whose eyes went wide as he began to back away, causing the pack of four to advance. It was at that moment that Aladdin realized…the dogs were planning to have him for their dinner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aladdin screamed as he turned and fled, prompting the canines to pursue him, barking viciously and wildly. One attempted to snap at his ankles and even his braid in an attempt to slow him down, but Aladdin pulled his hair out of their reach. He turned a corner, hoping to outrun the hungry dogs, but as he looked up, he gasped in horror upon realizing he had reached a dead end.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "W-what'll I do?!"

He then shivered when he heard the dogs growling behind him, and turned around to see them beginning to advance. Aladdin whimpered as he backed away until it looked like he was practically glued to the wall.

'_They're gonna eat me…!'_ he thought as tears formed in his eyes. _'They're really gonna eat me, and I can't do anything! Mother, I wish you were still here! Oh, please, help me Mother!'_

With a bark, the dogs charged at Aladdin, who screamed as he covered his head, but then, a large, shadowy figure, much larger than the dogs jumped down from the roof, intercepting the pack. Aladdin looked and saw that it was the tiger from earlier, much to his surprise. Before long, the tiger lunged at the pack of dogs, roaring and snarling as she swiped her claws and snapped her fangs at them. One managed to latch onto her hindquarters, only to be smacked in the face with her paw. When another tried to get at Aladdin while she was distracted, she only grabbed that one by the neck with her teeth before throwing him into a barrel. Doing that finally got the message through: the tiger wanted them gone, and with their tails tucked between their legs, the dogs yowled in pain and defeat before scurrying off.

The tiger growled at the fleeing canines before she put her fangs away and nodded her head with a huff, as if she were saying "And don't you dare come back!". She then turned to Aladdin, who sighed in relief and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved me."

The tiger approached Aladdin, who seemed rather hesitant, but then he reached his hand out, and the big cat rubbed her head against it, purring. Aladdin chuckled happily as he scratched her neck, gently. Then, he spotted something, wrapped up in the tiger's tail: it was his pouch of money, as well as his flute.

"My flute and my money!" Aladdin gasped as he went and took them. "You got them back for me!"

The tiger seemed to smile at the boy as he held his flute in his hands, checking for any scratches, dents, or cracks. Once he made sure everything was all right, he placed the flute around his neck.

"Are you all right, Ugo?" Aladdin asked, and the flute hummed and glowed in response. "Good. You had me worried for a while."

He then looked at the tiger, who just sat there, staring at him. He smiled as he went up and scratched under her chin, causing her to purr again.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm so glad you got my things back for me."

The tiger licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, stop that!" he said. "It tickles!"

As he wiped the tiger saliva off his face, Aladdin glanced up at the tiger, who blinked at him.

"I wonder what I should call you," the boy pondered. "Hmm…I don't think I should call you just 'Miss Tiger'. I'm sure there are lots of others like you. I should call you a pretty name."

It was then that Aladdin seem to remember something from a long time ago. When he was only 8 years old, he snuck out of his and Sheba's house to go find something to do, and he somehow winded up in some kind of house where there were lots of women with well-endowed chests. One of them was a red-eyed beauty named Shahra, and seeing the tiger's eyes reminded him of that woman.

Of course, when Sheba found out where the boy had been, she punished him with no dessert for a week, but let's not go into details about it.

"I know what I'll call you!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I'll call you…Shahra! What do you think? Do you like it?"

The tiger nuzzled and licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"That's a yes!" he said. "Hi, Shahra! I'm Aladdin! It's nice to meet you!"

The newly christened Shahra just purred as she nuzzled Aladdin again. The boy only laughed, but then, his laughter was replaced with a yawn.

"I sure am tired," Aladdin said as Shahra began to pad off, to his confusion. "Shahra? Where are you going?"

Shahra turned to look at the boy before she craned her head forward. It was then that Aladdin realized that she wanted him to follow, and so he did. They walked further into the city before they headed into an empty house. It looked like no one had been inside for months, at least. Shahra yawned as she lied down on the floor, and soon after, Aladdin lied down at her side.

"Your fur is so soft, Shahra," said Aladdin, causing Shahra to smile.

'…_This feeling,'_ Aladdin thought as he began to shut his eyes. _'It's so familiar, somehow…almost like…'_

An image of Sheba holding him in his arms appeared in his head, causing him to smile.

'_Mother…'_

With that, Aladdin's eyes closed as he lied at Shahra's side.

_Dream Sequence_

Aladdin found himself sitting in the middle of a huge room made of stone, and the walls were filled with gigantic books. All around him, he saw the rukh, fluttering about.

"H…hello?" Aladdin asked. "Is anyone here?"

A pause…but then, he heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere nearby, calling to him.

"Aladdin…!"

He gasped before he looked up at a flight of stairs, where the rukh seemed to be swarming the most. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran up the stairs…and at the top, he found Sheba, sitting by a fountain, smiling at him.

"Hello, Aladdin," Sheba said.

"Mother!" Aladdin cried as he ran up and jumped into her arms with tears forming in his eyes. "I miss you so much."

"Shh~!" Sheba shushed as she stroked Aladdin's hair. "There, there…it's gonna be okay. You'll see."

"Why did you have to go?" Aladdin asked. "Why did you leave me? I feel so alone."

Sheba sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know it seems unfair," she said as she continued to pet her son, "but these things, like life and death…they just happen and there's nothing we can do about them. I'm sorry, Aladdin."

Aladdin looked up at Sheba and sniffled.

"However," Sheba said, "just because I can't be with you physically…doesn't mean you're alone."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, you have Ugo with you, and you also have friends like Leila and Sahsa, and even that tiger you met today."

"You mean Shahra?"

"That's right…and if you keep looking, I'm sure you'll find even more friends on the path you take."

Hearing this caused Aladdin to smile.

"Will I, really?" he asked.

"Of course," Sheba answered as she kissed his forehead. "Remember, even if you can't see me, I'm never too far away…"

She then pointed her finger at his chest.

"…Just keep me inside your heart."

Aladdin smiled before he looked at Sheba.

"I will, Mother," he said as Sheba held him close.

"Good boy," she cooed, softly.

_Dream End_

The sun shined bright through the windows of the empty house where Shahra and Aladdin slept. A beam of sunlight soon landed on Aladdin's face, causing him to awaken. He yawned and stretched his arms before he sat up, scratching his hair. Not long after, Shahra woke up with a yawn, as well, before she looked at Aladdin, who looked back at her.

"Good morning, Shahra," Aladdin said. "I hope you slept well."

Shahra nuzzled her face against Aladdin, who giggled.

"I slept great," he said. "How did you sleep, Ugo?"

The flute flashed a vibrant yellow in reply, and Aladdin giggled.

"Good," he said before he looked up at the ceiling. "…I dreamt about Mother last night. She told me…that I was never alone, since I have Ugo…and Leila and Sahsa, and even you, Shahra!"

Shahra licked his face, who laughed happily, but his laughter was soon interrupted by the rumbling of his belly. He gasped softly before he laughed sheepishly.

"My tummy's talking," he said. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten a thing yesterday. No wonder I'm so hungry."

A growl came from Shahra…and it wasn't coming from her mouth.

"You're hungry, too, huh?" Aladdin asked with a giggle. "How about we go to the market and get breakfast?"

Shahra just growled softly in her throat before she stood up and padded out with Aladdin following her before he hoisted himself up upon her shoulders. The cat didn't seem to mind. In fact, she purred a little as Aladdin scratched at her hackles.

XXX

Aladdin and Shahra soon arrived at the bazaar, which looked very busy this morning.

"Mm…so much food to choose from," Aladdin thought aloud, licking his lips. "I don't know where to start!"

As Shahra made her way through the streets, the people that gathered all gasped at the sight of her before they immediately jumped out of the way.

"Wow," Aladdin said. "Everyone sure is being polite, today! They even cleared a path for us!"

Shahra then approached a fruit stand, where the owner is hiding behind.

"Excuse me, mister!" Aladdin called. "Can I have some fruit, please?"

"S-s-sure!" the man stammered.

"How much for-" Aladdin began, but the owner cut him off.

"J-just take it!" he cried. "Take whatever you want, as much as you want! It's free!"

Aladdin blinked curiously, but then he smiled as he held up an empty sack.

"Thank you!" he said as he put an assortment of fruit inside, like apples, pears, and his personal favorite, watermelon, into the bag. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for it, though? It does seem a bit rude-"

"JUST TAKE IT, KID!" the owner barked. "TAKE IT AND GO AWAY!"

Aladdin was a bit taken aback by the man's jumpiness, but he smiled nonetheless. However, he didn't realize that the reason why the man had given him the fruit in the first place was because of Shahra. He feared that if the boy was denied any type of nourishment, he'd sic the tiger on him.

"Thanks, again!" Aladdin said as Shahra walked away, carrying him with her.

A pause…but then the stand owner just keeled over, unconscious.

Shahra then walked over to a stand with fish.

"Mmm…this fish looks tasty," said Aladdin.

Shahra sniffed the fish, checking to see if it was fresh. Once she assured herself, she took the biggest one, a large tuna fish, in her mouth.

"How much for the-" Aladdin began, but the fishmonger stopped him.

"J-just take it!" he cried.

"O-okay," Aladdin said. "Thanks!"

With that, Shahra and Aladdin left the bazaar, leaving behind many relieved patrons.

"Thank goodness…I thought that tiger would never leave!"

"How could that boy get so close to such a ferocious beast?!"

"He's not human!"

XXX

**Plop!** An apple core fell to the ground, amongst some watermelon rinds, some pear cores, and a fish's skeleton, stripped clean of its flesh.

Aladdin sighed happily as he lied against Shahra's side, patting his round tummy. He then let out a small burp, causing him to gasp.

"Oops!" he giggled. "Excuse me."

Shahra began to lick Aladdin's face, cleaning off the sticky juices of the assortment of fruits he ate. The boy only laughed, not seeming to mind the smell of fish on her rough, sandpaper-like tongue.

"Okay, okay, Shahra!" Aladdin said. "I'm clean, now!"

Shahra stopped licking Aladdin, who sighed as he rubbed his stomach and his eyelids became heavy.

"…It's been a long time since my stomach had felt so full," Aladdin surmised. "I feel really sleepy."

Shahra purred as she nuzzled the boy's face, making him giggle.

"Yeah, a nap does sound good," Aladdin said with a yawn, but just when he was about to shut his eyes, he suddenly heard incoherent chatter coming from somewhere nearby.

"Hmm?" he hummed before he got up, his stomach slimming down. "What's that?"

As he went to go investigate, Shahra soon stood up and walked ahead of him before she stopped, her head peering around a corner. Aladdin did the same and saw that it was Ishmael and his two goons, the former not looking very happy.

"It's that man from yesterday," Aladdin whispered. "The one who put you in the cage."

Shahra quietly growled in anger at the memory.

"That damned kid ruined my auction!" Ishmael cursed. "I could've made a profit off that tiger until he came along! Dammit!"

"But boss, where are we gonna find him?" asked one of his lackeys. "That kid and the tiger could be just about anywhere, by now."

"They may've even left town," said the other.

"Then search every street and alley until you do find them!" shouted Ishmael, pointing his saber at them both, causing them to yelp in fright. "Rough 'em both up, if you have to, but bring them to me alive! I'll make sure I'll sell that tiger, and make sure that boy doesn't get in my way…because he'll be spilling blood when I'm done with him."

He chuckled in a sinister tone as he licked the blade of his sword in a sick manner, while Aladdin gulped nervously.

"This isn't good, Shahra…!" Aladdin whispered. "If they catch us, they'll kill us both!"

Shahra looked at Aladdin, worriedly.

"We can't stay here, anymore," he said. "We need to leave this town, and fast! We'll take a carriage and get outta here!"

Shahra nodded before she and Aladdin turned to run, only to run into the 4 bullies from yesterday.

"Well, well, well," said the red-haired leader. "If it isn't the whiny little twerp?"

"You again," Aladdin hissed as he gripped his flute while Shahra growled viciously.

"So you're the one who sent the pussycat after us," the leader said. "Figures. You'd even send animals to do your dirty work for ya, huh?"

"You stole my things from me and beat me up," Aladdin said. "Shahra was teaching you a lesson."

"Tch!" the leader clicked his tongue. "Yap-yap-yap…you keep talking nonsense, you're gonna end up losing your tongue, one day, kid!"

"Just get out of our way," Aladdin said. "We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad," said the red-haired punk, "because you've got it, you blue-haired piece of dog shit. HEY! MISTER ISHMAEL! I FOUND THE KID YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

Ishmael and his goons turned to see Aladdin and Shahra, and the bullies pointing to them. A pause, but then a wicked smirk appeared on the man's lips.

"Perfect," he said. "Get the tiger and kill the kid!"

"Right, boss!" the two goons shouted as they charged at Aladdin with their sabers.

"RUN!" Aladdin shouted as he jumped on Shahra's back. "RUN, SHAHRA, RUN!"

The tiger soon dashed off while Ishmael and his two cronies chased after them. As they ran, Aladdin spotted a crowd up ahead.

"MOVE!" he shouted. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Civilians both gasped and shrieked in shock when they saw the runaway tiger before they scrambled out of the way.

"THANK YOU!" Aladdin called as he and Shahra continued to make their escape, while Ishmael and his men kept chasing after them. As they fled, Aladdin reached his arm out and knocked a barrel of oil, which caused Ishmael and his thugs to slip on the ground and fall.

"DAMN THAT KID!" Ishmael roared.

Aladdin laughed as he and Shahra continued to run away, but then, he looked up and saw a low beam. By the time, it was too late to duck down, so he ended up hitting his head instead, thus causing him to fall off Shahra's back.

"Oof!" he cried as he landed on the ground. Luckily, he didn't get knocked out. Still, he knew that Ishmael and his men were going to catch up to him. "Sh-Shahra! Shahra, come back! I fell off!"

Shahra braked to a halt before she turned and dashed to Aladdin, who scrambled to his feet as Ishmael grew closer. Then, the tiger snatched the boy up by they back of his vest with her teeth before she continued to make a run for it.

"Get back here!" one of Ishmael's goons shouted. "You can't run away forever!"

Shahra soon turned a corner into an alley. However, she soon found that she had reached a dead end.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Aladdin cried.

Shahra growled and turned to face Ishmael and his men, who snickered as they advanced toward them with their sabers drawn.

"Well, well, well," Ishmael said. "Nowhere to run, kid, and nowhere to hide."

Aladdin whimpered fearfully while Shahra snarled and roared furiously, but the three men remained unafraid.

"S-s-stay back!" Aladdin shouted as he held up his flute, albeit with shaking hands. "Get away from us!"

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Ishmael questioned before he smacked the instrument out of his hands and then pointed his sword at his face. Shahra roared angrily and attempted to lunge at Ishmael, but his two lackeys pointed their swords at her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm not gonna just kill you, little boy," Ishmael said with a wicked grin. "I'll torture you, slowly. First, I'll stab one of your eyes out, then I'll cut your ankles clean off of your calves, followed by your grubby little fingers, and finally…I'll slit your stomach open and gut you like a fish!"

A terrified Aladdin whimpered as tears formed in his eyes, and then looked back at Shahra, who was trying to fight off Ishmael's thugs. However, she roared in pain when one of them landed a hit on her shoulder, leaving a bloody gash.

'_W-what am I gonna do?!'_ Aladdin thought. _'They're gonna kill us, and I'm too scared to do anything!'_

"Now…let's get started," Ishmael said as he held his sword back, preparing to stab Aladdin in the eye.

'_Mother…Mother, help me!'_ Aladdin thought as tears fell from his eyes. _'Help me!'_

"HELP ME, MOTHER~!" he screamed at the top of his lungs…and out of nowhere, Ishmael's blade shattered into pieces!

"W-what the hell?!" Ishmael questioned before he looked up…and gasped in horror upon seeing what looked like a giant, white, transparent dragon with two heads, standing over Aladdin while growling viciously. Shahra's jaw dropped in surprise upon seeing it, as well, and one of Ishmael's men looked like he had just soiled himself at the sight of the beast. Aladdin also gasped upon seeing it.

"A…a dragon…?!" he whispered in shock.

Then, the dragon roared as one of its heads snapped at Ishmael while the other went after his two cronies. The three men were so frightened by it, they scrambled to their feet and made a run for it!

"THAT KID'S A MOSNTER!" Ishmael yelled at the top of his lungs.

Aladdin panted heavily as the dragon began to vanish. All that remained was the rukh, fluttering about before disappearing into the sky. A pause…but then a knowing smile appeared on Aladdin's face.

"…Thank you, Mother," he whispered.

Not long after, Shahra approached Aladdin and licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"Okay, okay, Shahra!" he exclaimed. "I get it! I'm glad you're okay, too!"

Shahra blinked at Aladdin before she nuzzled him, purring affectionately.

"That was really scary," he said, "but I'm glad it's over now."

He then went over and picked up his flute.

"You okay, Ugo?" Aladdin asked, and the flute hummed in response. "Good. I think it's time we left this crazy town."

Shahra nodded before she padded off with Aladdin following behind her. However, as they walked away…they didn't notice two shadowy figures, watching from the skies above.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah…he put a up a borg. That's no ordinary kid, is it?"

"He seems rather extraordinary for a magician. I've never actually seen a borg like that before. Should we inform the others?"

"…No. Not yet."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah…he's probably not very important, anyhow."

"If you say so."

With that, the two flew off on their magic carpet.

XXX

Later, Aladdin and Shahra are climbing up into a carriage. However, it proved to be rather difficult when the former tried to push the latter up into the back of the carriage.

"Come on, Shahra!" Aladdin urged as he pushed on Shahra's hindquarters. "Hurry up!"

With one final shove, the tiger managed to get in.

"Okay, now help me up!" Aladdin said as he reached up. As he did, he heard the sound of someone whistling a tune coming from around the corner. "Hurry! Somebody's coming!"

Shahra gently clamped her teeth on the back o Aladdin's vest, pulling him up into the carriage. Soon after, a young man of average height with blond hair and amber eyes appeared, carrying a basket full of apples. The top of his hair is styled into a short, thick ahoge, and he wears a long, white, cape-like shirt. He wore a sash around his waist, which held a dagger with a golden handle, and a pair of black shoes. However, one shoe seemed to be a boot of some kind with blue stripes around the leg.

The young man placed the basket into the carriage, not seeing Shahra or Aladdin, who had ducked in the shadows to avoid being seen.

"There," he said. "Finished."

"Hey, Alibaba! We all set back there?" asked an older man with a scar over his lip, a pair of beige pants, and smoking a pipe.

"All set!" the young man, known as Alibaba, said as he climbed up to the driver's seat and grabbed his whip. "Next stop, Qishan!"

With that, he snapped at the camels' reins, causing them to pull the carriage out into the desert, heading to the next town. Aladdin and Shahra sat in the back, amongst the watermelons and other fruits that had been packed inside. Shahra had already lied down, beginning to fall asleep.

"Qishan, huh?" Aladdin muttered as he lied on Shahra's side and yawned sleepily. "I wonder…what that place is like."

XXX

In the town of Qishan…a lone tower, so high that it could touch the heavens themselves, stood lying in wait.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Probably not my best, but tell me what you think anyway!<p>

Review, please!


	3. Night 3- His Name is Alibaba

**Night 3- His Name is Alibaba**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>A hot, sunny morning. A carriage sits in the middle of a desert outcropping, the driver smoking a pipe as he sat at the driver's seat. A pause…but then he started to groan impatiently.<p>

"Alibaba!" he shouted. "What the hell's taking you so long?! We gotta be at Qishan by midday!"

"I'm almost finished!" Alibaba shouted as he stood in front of rock, his pants down slightly. "Jeez, can't a guy take a leak?! I've been holding this in since last night!"

"Well, that's what you get for drinking all that water before we left Maulla!" his partner argued.

Alibaba rolled his eyes as he pulled up his pants, having finished his business.

"I don't even know why we bother with this kind of job," he said. "We're not even getting paid that much!"

"Ah, c'mon, Alibaba," his partner answered. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, well that's gonna change, one day," Alibaba answered. "One of these days, I'm gonna get rich!"

"Don't tell me you're still planning on conquering that dungeon!" his partner quipped. "You've been saying that forever, and you still haven't done it yet. Then again, the youngsters always dream big!"

Alibaba sneered while his partner just laughed.

'_Screw him,'_ he thought. _'I'm gonna conquer that dungeon, one day, no matter what anyone says!'_

Not too far away, Aladdin sighed in relief as he stood in front of a rock with his pants down, too.

"Much better," he said as he pulled his pants up and tied his sash around his waist. "I thought I was gonna explode if I had to hold that in much longer."

He then heard the sound of camels grunting and gasped before he turned to see the carriage leaving.

"Uh-oh," he muttered before he ran after it. "Shahra! Come on! The carriage is leaving without us!"

Shahra appeared from behind a larger rock before she made a dash for the carriage. Aladdin hurriedly climbed inside the moment he got close before he turned to look at the tiger, who was quite a distance away.

"Shahra!" he called. "Shahra, hurry!"

Up front, Alibaba was holding the camels' reins while his partner nonchalantly smoked his pipe…but as the older man turned around, he spotted Shahra approaching, causing him to gasp in shock.

"A-A-Alibaba! Faster!" he urged. "Go faster! There's a tiger behind us!"

"What tiger?" Alibaba asked as he turned and saw Shahra. "OH, CRAP!"

Grabbing his switch, the young man began to whip the camels' backsides, causing them to go faster.

"Faster! She's gaining on us!" shouted his partner.

"I can't make the camels go faster!" Alibaba shouted.

In the back, Aladdin gasped quietly before he looked at Shahra, who is still running after him.

"Hurry, Shahra!" he called. "Hurry!"

Shahra panted as she kept running after the carriage. Just when it seemed like she was about to make it, she suddenly trips on another rock and falls into the sand, to Aladdin's shock.

"No!" the boy cried.

Shahra groaned as she stood up and shook her head, disoriented, but as she looked up, she gasped when she saw the carriage getting farther away…with Aladdin still inside.

"Shahra!" Aladdin shouted. "Shahra~!"

Shahra attempted to follow, but she grunted in pain when she felt a pain in her right paw, forcing her to stop. She then looked back at the horizon…where Aladdin and the carriage were almost out of sight.

"Man, that was close!" Alibaba's partner sighed. "Good thing that tiger tripped, otherwise we'd be cat food!"

"Yeah," Alibaba agreed. "By the way…I thought I heard a voice, just now."

"What voice?" his partner asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"…Probably the wind," Alibaba reassured himself.

In the back, Aladdin watched sadly as Shahra disappeared in the distance. He sniffled as he backed up, but then he shook his head, fighting back tears.

"No!" he said. "I-I'm not gonna cry! Not again!"

He then sat down, sniffling.

"I'm not gonna cry…no matter how badly I want to…!" he whimpered. He then looked over at the pile of watermelons that had been stocked inside the carriage with him…and he licked his lips as his mouth began to water.

"…Shahra will probably catch up," he mused as he picked up one of the large fruits and set it in his lap. "In the meantime, I'll have myself a little snack while I wait for her."

XXX

"Well, here we are," Alibaba said with a smile. "Qishan, at last."

Up ahead, a huge bustling city surrounding by a marble wall came into view. The oasis city Qishan was a very prosperous place, filled with noblemen and tourists alike. However, what really made the city stand out…was the huge tower that sits in the middle of it. Alibaba's lips turned up with a knowing smile as he laid his eyes upon it.

'_It's still there,'_ he thought. _'I still have a chance…!'_

He gripped the camels' reins excitedly.

'_This time…for sure,'_ he thought. _'I'm not holding back…I'm going to capture that dungeon, no matter what it takes!'_

"Alibaba!" his partner barked. "Focus on the road!"

"R-right! Sorry!" Alibaba said as he kept driving the carriage.

After getting through the gate, they take the carriage into the shade to let the camels rest.

"Go unload the cargo," Alibaba's partner said as he jumped down and walked away. "I'm gonna go let Lord Budel know that we've arrived."

"Yeah, I know the drill," Alibaba answered as he jumped down, too, and headed to the back to get the many watermelons that were stored inside. When he looked…he found no watermelons. Instead, he finds a boy with blue hair, lying in the back of the carriage, snoring softly, one hand on the floor, the other on his engorged tummy, and red, sticky juice smeared around his mouth and his palms and empty watermelon rinds littered across the floor.

Seeing this, Alibaba's shock was soon replaced with anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he questioned.

"Huh?!" Aladdin muttered as he awoke with a start. He paused, blinking sleepily for a moment, before he finally spotted Alibaba. He yawned and smacked his lips before he smiled.

"Hi," he greeted, rubbing his eye with back of his hand. "I'm Aladdin. I'm a traveler. I was just taking a nap after I made a really tasty meal of the watermelons back here- AAH!"

He yelped when Alibaba jumped in and grabbed him by the collar of his vest, the blonde pulling him up to eye-level and giving him a vicious glare.

"Don't you give me any of that crap!" Alibaba growled. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Aladdin just blinked at Alibaba, still half-asleep and confused.

"Hey, Alibaba! I'm back with Lord Budel!"

"Oh, crap…!" Alibaba cursed silently, a sense of dread overcoming him. Without warning, he dropped Aladdin on the floor and came outside, where he saw his partner, followed by a very fat man who wore a purple vest, a pair of white trousers, and had his hair and mustache styled in a hook-like fashion. The same could be said for the two muscular men following him.

"L-Lord Budel!" Alibaba exclaimed, trying to hide his nervousness with a fake smile. "It's a pleasure, sir!"

"Have you brought the cargo?" the fat man, Budel, asked.

"Uhh…well…" Alibaba muttered.

"What's the matter?" asked his fellow driver. "It's there, isn't it?"

"Enough of this!" Budel barked as one of his bodyguards grabbed Alibaba and pulled him out of the carriage. "Just let me see, already!"

As the obese man pulled back the tarp that covered the carriage, he soon found Aladdin, sitting amongst empty watermelon rinds, still half-asleep. Budel blinked at the boy, confused and surprised, as Aladdin's cheeks puffed up slightly before his mouth opened, releasing a small burp.

"Excuse me," he muttered.

"GRAH!" Budel cried in anger before he turned to look at a kneeling Alibaba. "Alibaba! What is going on here?! Who is this brat?!"

"Yeah, Alibaba! Who is he?!" asked the blonde-haired teen's partner.

"Well…I don't know," Alibaba answered. "A stowaway, I guess?"

As he turned…he saw, to his shock, that Aladdin had come out of the carriage…and is now sticking his face right into Budel's chest, his tiny palms squeezing and groping his large breasts.

"AAH!" Alibaba yelped.

"What…is he…doing?!" his partner questioned.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed, his voice muffled by Budel's fat chest. "How come you have such nice, big boobs like this when you're a man?!"

Budel growled angrily as the giggling boy continued to grope his breasts.

"I just looooove boobs, you know!" Aladdin swooned, unaware of the man's growing anger.

"STOP THAT!" Alibaba shouted as he pulled Aladdin away from Budel, whose chest bounced comically before stopping.

"S-s-sorry, Lord Budel!" cried Alibaba's partner.

"Yeah!" Alibaba cried as he kneeled, pushing down on Aladdin's head to force him to bow, as well. "Th-the truth is, this little brat is-"

"SHUT UP!" Budel roared as he stamped his foot in Alibaba's hair. "First, this boy eats all my watermelons, and then you let him insult me like this! You're going to pay me back, one way or another, Alibaba! Mark my words!"

"But…but I-" Alibaba began.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to look at Aladdin, who stood up after he managed to pry Alibaba's hand off his head, and then bowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know the watermelons were yours."

"Huh?" Budel muttered.

Aladdin then held out his pouch of money.

"I-I can pay for it!" he said. "How much were they? I'm not sure if this is enough, but-"

Without warning, Budel snatched the pouch of coins out of Aladdin's hands.

"It's a start," Budel said, pocketing the change, "but you owe me a hell of a lot more for what you did. Alibaba's punishment is yours, too, you perverted little brat."

Aladdin blinked before he looked over at Alibaba, who just stood there, staring at him in surprise.

"You're free to go, for now, Alibaba," Budel said as he and his two bodyguards walked off. "I won't let this go that easily."

A pause…but then Alibaba's partner turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Alibaba called. "Where are you going?!"

"Sorry, Alibaba," his partner answered, "but I'm afraid sticking around with you isn't worth the trouble, anymore. Our partnership is over."

"What?!" the teen questioned. "You're not serious, are you?! You're not gonna help me pay off Budel?!"

"What's the point?" asked his now ex-partner. "You heard Budel. That kid is your problem, now!"

With that, he walked away, leaving Alibaba to sulk.

"Dammit to hell," he cursed before he looked over at Aladdin, who blinked up at him before looking down at the grass, rubbing his arm in a guilty manner. A pause…but then, the young man just sighed.

"…Thanks for trying to help me," Alibaba said.

"No problem," Aladdin said before he began to walk off.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Alibaba called. "Where are you going? You're not gonna walk out on me, too, are you?"

"It's not that," Aladdin replied. "It's just…I'm not sure where to go, now."

"Well, isn't your mother looking for you or your something?" Alibaba asked, only for Aladdin to tense up a bit, and at that moment, a look of realization hit him. "Oh…I see."

Aladdin looked down at the ground, chewing his lip and fiddling with his hands. Alibaba sighed as he scratched back of his head.

"You could…stay with me for a little while," he said, causing Aladdin to turn and look at him in surprise.

"I can?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah…I got room at my place," Alibaba answered with a small but friendly smile. "Besides, you did try and help me outta that jam. I owe you one."

Hearing this caused Aladdin to smile hopefully.

XXX

As night began to fall, Alibaba and Aladdin stood outside a wooden door, the former unlocking it with a key. Once he did so, the door was opened, revealing a room filled with a sofa with old cushions strewn upon, a bed, a wooden desk, a tea table with a rusty oil lamp on it, a pile dusty, tattered rugs on the floor, a basket full of apples, some meat carcasses (which looked like they had almost been stripped clean) hanging from the ceiling, and 2 other doorways leading to several other rooms.

"Well, here we are," Alibaba answered. "My humble abode."

"Wow!" Aladdin whispered as he took a look around in awe. "It's…very nice!"

"Thanks," Alibaba said as he went off to another room. "Go ahead and take a load off. I'll make us some tea."

Aladdin sat on the sofa before he continued his survey his surroundings.

'_Everything looks so old and dusty,'_ Aladdin thought. _'It almost reminds me of mine and Mother's house back at Utan.'_

"So, Aladdin, right?" Alibaba spoke as he came back in, "what were you doing in the back of my carriage, anyway? I mean, besides eating all of those watermelons and sleeping?"

Aladdin chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "it's just…I was trying to help my friend, Shahra, escape from a town."

"Escape?" Alibaba repeated as he took a seat next to Aladdin. "Why?"

"She was going to be sold off like she was a piece of property," Aladdin said, sadly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Aladdin," Alibaba began, "but I'm afraid that's a pretty common thing in this world we live in. People get bought and sold, and as much as some people don't like that, there's not really much we can do about it. Still, you and that friend of yours got lucky you got outta there."

"Yeah, we were lucky," Aladdin agreed, "but…when you stopped to take a break out in that desert outcropping, we had to take a break, too, but when you started to leave without us, I managed to get on, but…Shahra wasn't so lucky. She's probably lost in the desert, wondering if I'm okay. I know she's probably worried about me, and I'm really worried about her."

"You know, you could've revealed yourself sooner," Alibaba said. "I would've stopped for your friend had I known you were on there."

"I'm sorry," Aladdin said. "I was just afraid you'd send Shahra back to those bad people."

"I see," Alibaba answered. "I'm sorry, Aladdin."

"It's okay, Mister…umm…" Aladdin muttered. "Mister…I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Alibaba chuckled before he held his hand out to the boy.

"Alibaba," he said. "Alibaba Saluja."

Aladdin smiled before he firmly shook the older teen's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alibaba," he said.

"Likewise," Alibaba agreed as they pulled away. "So you think your friend will be okay?"

"I think Shahra will be fine on her own," Aladdin replied. "I am worried about her, but she can take care of herself. She's actually very strong. She fought off a pack of dogs for me after I met her!"

"Wow!" Alibaba exclaimed. "So she's one tough customer, huh?"

"Yeah," Aladdin laughed. "I've only known her for a few days, but she's already become a great friend of mine! I'm sure she'll come and find me, soon!"

"Well, that's good to hear," Alibaba answered before he heard a whistling sound. "Oh! Tea's ready! Hang on a sec."

With that, he headed back into the kitchen to turn to the teakettle off. Shortly afterward, he came back, carrying two cups of tea on a tray.

"Here you go," Alibaba said as he handed the blue-eyed boy a cup. "Careful, it's hot."

Aladdin blew on his tea for a moment before he took a sip.

"Mmm…!" he hummed, pleasantly. "Darjeeling."

Alibaba chuckled before he blew on his tea and took a sip, as well.

"So…you live here, huh?" Aladdin asked.

"Yep," Alibaba answered. "I know it doesn't look like much, but the price is right. Besides, I'm not really gonna be living here much longer, anyway."

"How come?" Aladdin asked, curiously as Alibaba yawned and stretched before he put his tea on the table.

"Because," Alibaba began, letting out another yawn, "I'm gonna be capturing a dungeon, soon."

"A…dungeon?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head in bewilderment. "What's a dungeon?"

Alibaba looked at the boy like he was speaking a different language.

"You're kidding me, right, kid?" Alibaba asked. "You seriously don't know what a dungeon is?"

Aladdin shook his head "no" in response.

"Wow," Alibaba muttered. "That's just…wow. Wait here."

Aladdin watched as he went over to his desk and searched through the drawers.

"I know I put it somewhere," Alibaba murmured as he continued his search. "Where did I…ah! Here it is!"

He pulled out an old scroll from one of the drawers and headed back to the sofa. Where he sat down and opened the scroll on the table. Inside the scroll was a picture of a tower made of gold, jutting out of the sea.

"Is that a dungeon?" Aladdin asked.

"Yep," Alibaba answered. "Dungeons are these strange and mysterious ruins that appeared all around the world about 14 years ago. Whoever can manage to capture one…can claim enormous wealth and power."

"Really?" Aladdin asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Alibaba replied. "There was one kid who actually managed to capture the first dungeon…and he went on to become a king."

"A king?!" Aladdin asked, even more amazed.

"That's right," Alibaba said. "The dungeons are filled with sorts of things…gold and silver treasures, jewelry, and other magical items!"

"Magical…!" Aladdin whispered.

"That's right," Alibaba smiled. "I hear rumors that there's still a genuine Magi wandering around, but whatever you find in the dungeons is for real! Like magic flying clothes, urns that are always overflowing with wine…and the ultimate find…a Djinn Metal Vessel!"

Aladdin gasped quietly at this before he looked at his flute.

"Hey, Alibaba!" he said. "These dungeons you're talking about, do you know where they are?"

Alibaba only yawned.

"I'm kinda tired, Aladdin," he said, sleepily. "Maybe I can tell you in the morning, okay? You're probably tired, too."

Aladdin was about to argue, but alas, his body betrayed him, for he soon let out a yawn, as well.

"I am a little tired," he said.

"You can stay with me until your friend comes around looking for you," Alibaba said as he got up.

"Thank you," Aladdin said as he rested his head on a cushion. As he did, Alibaba placed a blanket on top of him. "Goodnight, Alibaba."

"Goodnight," Alibaba replied as he went over to his bed. "Sleep well."

As the two began to retire for the night, Aladdin looked at his flute and smiled fondly.

"Finally," he whispered, "we can find out a little more about your people."

He then sighed as he began to close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Ugo."

His flute glowed softly in response.

XXX

The following morning, Aladdin is still sleeping on Alibaba's sofa, when suddenly, a hand reached down and gently shook him.

"Aladdin," Alibaba whispered as he shook him. "Aladdin, wake up. C'mon, little buddy."

The only response he got was Aladdin groaning while giving him the evil eye.

"Five more minutes," the boy grumbled as he turned on his left side, his back facing Alibaba, who sneered for a moment…but that sneer was replaced with a mischievous.

"Fine," the blonde teen said. "You leave me no choice. It's tickle time!"

With that, Alibaba grabbed Aladdin and began to scribble his fingers all over his exposed belly, causing the boy to burst out into laughter.

"No! No!" Aladdin cried. "Hahahahahaha! Stop it, Alibaba! Stop tickling me! You win!"

On that, Alibaba let the boy go, leaving him to catch his breath.

"No fair!" Aladdin said. "You play dirty!"

"No one said life was fair," Alibaba said…but then he paused when a strange smell hit his nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

"What smell?" Aladdin asked.

Alibaba looked down at Aladdin, then took a whiff before he gasped and pinched his nostrils shut.

"Oh, jeez!" he cried. "Aladdin, no offense…but when was the last time you had yourself a bath?!"

Aladdin just blinked before he put his arm up and sniffed, only to shudder at the offending smell of body odor.

"Uh…I guess it's been a while since I bathed," the boy said, sheepishly.

Alibaba just sighed.

"You really need to learn how to take care of yourself, kid," he said. "Alright, come on. Into the tub with you."

Aladdin nodded before he followed Alibaba into the restroom. It took about an hour-and-a-half to get the boy clean (and poor Aladdin was shivering since the water was so cold), and another hour for Aladdin's clothes to be washed and dried, and of course, they had some "business" to take care of, but once all of that was out of the way, Alibaba and Aladdin, who got dressed in his clean clothes, headed down to the bazaar to get breakfast.

"Hey, Alibaba?" asked Aladdin.

"Hmm?" Alibaba hummed. "What's up?"

"Those dungeons you mentioned last night," Aladdin said. "Where are they?"

"Oh, yeah," Alibaba replied before he pointed to the north. "That's one, right there."

Aladdin looked up and saw that Alibaba was pointing to a tall tower with golden railings and two statues of odd-looking, fierce creatures at the sides of the entrance.

"That's Dungeon No. 7, Amon," Alibaba explained. "It appeared about 10 years ago."

"Whoa…!" Aladdin said in awe. "It's huge! It looks like it's almost touching the sky!"

"Yeah," Alibaba agreed. "I'm gonna capture that dungeon…as well as all the other dungeons that haven't been cleared, yet, and I'll become the richest man in the whole world."

"Huh," Aladdin muttered as he followed Alibaba to the marketplace. "You must really like money, huh, Alibaba?"

"Well, it's not so much an affinity for money, kiddo," Alibaba answered. "It's more like a necessity."

"A necessity?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right," Alibaba replied. "People need money, Aladdin…me, especially. And by that…I mean enough to buy a whole country."

**Guuuuuuurrrrmmgh…!** Alibaba froze before he turned to look at Aladdin, who smiled sheepishly as he hugged his grumbling stomach. The amber-eyed teen chuckled a little, but then he stopped when he felt his own stomach growling.

"Also," Alibaba began as he and Aladdin walked into the bazaar, "when you have money, you can buy whatever you want and buy as much food as you can eat!"

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Yummy food!"

"Not to mention money attracts the ladies~!" Alibaba said with a wink.

"Wow! Pretty ladies~!" Aladdin exclaimed with blushing cheeks and a drooling mouth.

"That's right, little buddy!" Alibaba shouted. "If he has money, a man can be popular! All these gorgeous women with big, soft breasts practically throw themselves right at you!"

"Haaaaa~!" Aladdin cried as he pulled his turban over his eyes and spun around, giddily. "That's embarrassing~!"

**Fwump!** The blue-haired boy accidentally bumped into a young girl, about 5 years older than him, with red hair and pink eyes and wearing raggedy clothing. Atop her head was a large basket, filled to the brim with dozens of lemons.

"Oh!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry about that, miss! Are you okay?"

The girl didn't answer him. Instead, she used her free hand to juggle two of the lemons that had fallen to the ground after Aladdin bumped into her and threw them back into the basket. Then, she looked at the boy with pursed lips.

'_Whoa…!'_ Alibaba thought. _'She's cute!'_

"Uh, hey!" he said, clasping his hands together. "Sorry about my little friend, there! Are you okay? Do you need help carrying that?"

"No, thank you," the girl said. "I'm fine."

With that, she walked away, causing Alibaba to sigh in exasperation.

"Good grief," he muttered before he looked down at Aladdin, who just stared after the girl. "What's up, Aladdin?"

"…Why are there chains on her ankles?" Aladdin asked.

"What chains?" Alibaba asked before he looked…and gasped in shock upon seeing iron shackles, locked around the girls' ankles. The girl noticed their gaze before she turned around, blushing in embarrassment and shame, and attempted to pull her tattered dress over her feet so they wouldn't see. However, in doing so, she accidentally dropped the lemons, again.

"…Oh, my god," Alibaba whispered. "She's a slave!"

"A slave?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yeah," Alibaba answered. "Like your friend, Shahra, was probably gonna be until you saved her. Slaves are humans that get bought and sold and treated like a piece of property until the day they die. Pretty rotten we live in, huh?"

No answered.

"Aladdin?" Alibaba asked before he looked and saw said boy approaching the girl, who tried to put the lemons back in the basket while trying to hide her ankles. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What are you doing?!"

Aladdin smiled as he crouched in front of the girl, who whimpered as she tried to hide her ankles again. Then, he played a small note on his flute, and **SLASH!** The chains were cut in half!

"There!" he said. "No more chains! Now you can walk around without hiding those pretty legs of yours, miss!"

The girl and Alibaba gasped in shock while the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What is that kid doing?!"

"Has he lost his mind?!"

"How'd he cut those chains?!"

"Whose slave is that?!"

"I-I think she's one of Lord Jamil's slaves!"

"Aladdin, are you nuts?!" Alibaba asked he grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "You can't do that!"

"I don't care," Aladdin said with a serious expression. "It's wrong. No one deserves to be treated like that. That's what my Mother always told me."

"Look, I know it's wrong," Alibaba said, "but no matter how mad it makes you, you can't go freeing someone's slave, because-"

"What's all this, then?"

Alibaba and Aladdin turned to see Budel and his two bodyguards.

"B-B-Budel…!" Alibaba stammered.

"Stealing a slave, are we, Alibaba?" Budel asked. "That's a serious offense, you know."

"B-but I didn't-" Alibaba started, but he was cut off.

"You can't fool me, you insolent brat!" Budel barked. "They cut off your hands for this, and then how do you expect to pay me back?! Huh?!"

"Oh, come on!" Alibaba cried with a nervous smile. "We're just innocent bystanders in all this! There's no way that anyone could cut through iron chains, right?!"

Aladdin just glared at the fat man, who scoffed as he walked over to the red-haired girl.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard," he said. "Maybe I ought to make you and that boy my slaves, Alibaba."

Hearing this caused Alibaba to gasp in fright.

'_Ah, shit!'_ he thought.

"The life of a slave is a harsh one, you know," Budel said as he grabbed the girl by her pigtail and held her up. "If someone does this to you…" he then threw her to the ground and stomped his foot on her wrist, "…or THIS to you, you can't even complain about it! Do you understand?!"

"Stop that!"

Everyone looked at Aladdin, who glared at Budel.

"Leave that girl alone, now!" he shouted.

"And just who do you think you are, you little perverted pipsqueak?!" Budel questioned. "I ought to report you and Blondie there to the authorities!"

"No, wait!" Alibaba cried. "Please, you can do whatever you want to me, but please, leave Aladdin alone! He's only a kid!"

**SHING!** Budel's bodyguards grabbed both Alibaba and Aladdin and placed their swords against their throats.

"Or maybe I should have you both killed here and now!" Budel shouted.

'_Damn, damn, damn!'_ Alibaba thought. _'This is not good! Definitely NOT good!'_

**Fweep!** Aladdin blew into his flute…and Ugo's arms came snaking out, much to everyone's shock.

"W-w-what are those?!"

"Giant snakes?!"

"They look like arms to me!"

**BAM! THWAM!** Ugo's huge hands slammed the bodyguards away, and then clapped together to create a powerful shockwave, once again. Budel was so shocked and frightened, he just outright fainted, his pants falling down in the back to reveal his buttocks. Aladdin smiled before he shook the Djinn's finger, but then, Ugo's arms froze and flushed pink before they shrank back into the flute, the reason being that he "saw" the girl.

"Still pretty shy, huh, Ugo?" Aladdin asked as he looked inside the flute.

Everyone just continued staring in shock…especially Alibaba.

'_It…it can't be!'_ he thought. _'That's a…!'_

"Hey! What's going on over here?!"

Alibaba turned and saw a bunch of men dressed in white robes with red sashes, armed with cutlasses approaching.

"Oh, jeez!" Alibaba cried. "The police! C'mon, Aladdin! Let's get outta here before they see us!"

"O-okay!" Aladdin said as he and the blonde teen ran off, but not before he turned to the girl. "Bye, Miss Slave Lady!"

The girl blinked for a moment, but then she got over her shock and stood up, running off to who-knows-where.

XXX

A bit later, in an underground canal, Alibaba looked through a hatch in the ground to check and see if they had been followed. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he closed it and turned to look at Aladdin, who is drinking from the canal.

"Haa!" he sighed. "Refreshing!"

"Hey, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "About that flute of yours…"

"Hmm?" Aladdin hummed.

"Something came bursting out of there!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin said. "That was my other friend, Ugo! He's been with me for a long time, now! My Mother told me that he's a Djinn!"

"Is that so?" Alibaba asked with a smile.

'_So I was right,'_ he thought. _'The kid has a Djinn Metal Vessel. This is it…this is the chance I've been waiting for! Capturing dungeons is a risky business…but if I had that kid on my side…'_

"Say, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "It's time like these that I really like to unwind, you know?"

"Unwind?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yeah!" Alibaba replied. "You know, kick back and relax! Take a load off and forget all my troubles."

"Oh! I see what you mean!" Aladdin said.

"So, I was wondering," Alibaba began, "you wanna know where I go to unwind?"

Aladdin blinked at the young man curiously.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a large manor in town, a man sits at his desk, writing down on paperwork while two women fan him and massage his arm. The man had black hair and mauve eyes, wore a white cloth around his head, black robes with golden trimmings, and a white shirt.

"So," he muttered, "I've heard that there had been a commotion in town, today…Budel."

"Oh, yes!" Budel said, bowing his head. "I-it was just some idiots trying to free one of your slaves, Lord Jamil, sir!"

"…I see," said Jamil, who shooed the women away. As they walked out, it is soon revealed that they are wearing shackles on their feet…just like the red-haired girl from earlier. "By the way…I also heard about some goings-on in town. Something about a boy with a spirit inside a flute?"

"W-where did you hear that from, milord?" Budel asked, nervously.

"Oh…my trusted watchdog told me," Jamil answered, and not long after…the red-haired girl came in. "Isn't that right, Morgiana?"

"Yes, Lord Jamil," the girl, known as Morgiana, muttered.

"Good girl," said Jamil…before he smacked her across the face, causing her to fall down. "Another thing…if you try and escape again, next time I'll chop off your tongue, understand?!"

"Y-yes, Lord Jamil," Morgiana said, holding her cheek.

"Now then, Budel," said Jamil. "I have a job for you."

"Y-yes, sir?" Budel asked.

XXX

That night, back in town…Alibaba had brought Aladdin to a certain house, filled with many beautiful women. Currently, Aladdin had his face shoved in the chests of two doting women.

"Aww, look at that cute little face~!"

"No fair, Miranda! Let me have a turn with him!"

Aladdin giggled as he continued to nuzzle and grope the women's chests.

"This is a fun place, huh?" he asked. "Sooooo soft!"

Alibaba grinned confidently as he sat nearby.

'_Okay, Alibaba,'_ he thought. _'Time to lay on the charms!'_

"So, Aladdin," he said, "you're a traveler, right? Do you happen to have a goal or something?"

"Hey," Aladdin said. "You said that there are Djinn Metal Vessels inside the dungeons, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I did," Alibaba replied.

"I actually do have a goal in mind," Aladdin said. "You see, my Mother told me about the Djinn Metal Vessels, so she tasked me to help Ugo find them because it would make him happy. After all, he is my best friend…so, if it's not too much trouble, could you please guide me to the dungeon in town?"

"Sure," Alibaba answered, "but that definitely you're coming with me, then, right?!"

"Of course!" Aladdin replied, causing Alibaba to sigh in relief.

'_So, this is it,'_ Alibaba thought. _'I'm really doing this! I'm gonna capture Amon…and I'm gonna get rich for sure!'_

He then looked at Aladdin, who has gone back to being doted on by the two girls as he rubbed his face into their breasts.

'_Jeez, he really looks like he's enjoying himself,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Is he really a little boy?! He sure acts like a man!'_

He then gulped and blushed heavily.

'_In that case,'_ he thought, _'maybe I should enjoy myself, too!'_

"Service time will start, momentarily!" cried the club owner.

'_This is gonna be great!'_ Alibaba thought.

A few minutes later, Alibaba heard the sound of high heels, clicking against the floor as they approached. Soon after, he heard a soft, feminine voice.

"Thank you for waiting, sir."

'_It's her…!'_ Alibaba thought as he felt someone sit next to him.

"What an adorable little friend you have there," his companion said as she picked up a bottle of wine.

"Who, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. I know that little kids aren't supposed to be in here."

As he looked up…he saw, to his horror, that he was staring at a tall, muscular woman with beady eyes and a crooked nose. Her appearance made her look more masculine than feminine.

"Well, aren't you a sweet man?" she asked. "My name is Elizabeth, by the way."

'_Holy shit…!'_ Alibaba thought. _'This is the best one in the house?!'_

**SMASH!** Elizabeth used her long nails to cut the wine bottle open, and then poured some into Alibaba's cup.

"I'm known as the competent hostess of this establishment, bar none," she said. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Alibaba shuddered inwardly before he looked at Aladdin, who is still being doted on by the other girls.

XXX

After a while, Aladdin and Alibaba exited the night club, the former looking very happy.

"Wow, that sure was fun, Alibaba!" he exclaimed. "After we're finished in the dungeon, let's come back here again, okay? Promise?"

Alibaba didn't speak…for he was covered in kiss marks and had a horrid expression on his face.

"You're a hard one to find, you little rats."

The boys turned to see Budel and his bodyguards.

"If you have money to spend on partying, why don't you use that to reimburse me?!" Budel questioned.

"…I don't have it," Alibaba answered as he wiped off the lipstick off his cheek. "Not yet…but I will! I'm gonna capture the dungeon, and then I'll be able to pay you in full!"

"Dungeon?" Budel repeated…before he and his bodyguards burst into laughter. "You honestly expect anyone to believe that garbage?!"

Alibaba only glared while Aladdin just looked up at him.

"You shouldn't try and run from me, Alibaba," Budel hissed. "If you do, I'll have your face on wanted posters in every neighboring town! So, I'm going to give you two choices: either you work for me…or become my slave until the day you die. Take your pick."

"…What are you, stupid?" Alibaba asked. "The choice is obvious!"

XXX

The following day, Alibaba is seen loading barrels into a wagon.

"So…what kind of job am I doing, again?" he asked with that same fake smile.

"We're transporting my special wine to the next town," said Budel as he boarded the wagon. "Lord Jamil tasked me with this job, so you should be grateful for this."

"Of course, sir!" Alibaba said. "With pleasure!"

He then sighed as he sat in the driver's seat with Aladdin, who quietly picked his nose in boredom.

"Wine, huh?" Alibaba muttered. "Damn fat-ass…he's totally messing with us."

Aladdin sighed as he turned around…only to gasp quietly.

"Alibaba, look over there!" he said. "It's the red-haired girl!"

Alibaba turned and saw a bunch of people, locked up in a cage…among them being Morgiana, as well as a mother and daughter, and all of them had shackles around their ankles.

"Lord Budel," Alibaba said, "who are those people?"

"Who, them?" Budel asked. "Just a bunch of slaves we're transporting to the mines."

Morgiana glanced at Alibaba, who gasped quietly before he turned away. Soon, the caravan began to exit through the town gate.

"Mankind should never dream beyond their limits," Budel quipped as he sloppily ate an apple. "Rats are rats and slaves are slaves. If you are unlucky enough to be born as either, you only end up living a life worth no more than trash…don't you think, Alibaba?"

"…Yeah," Alibaba mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I can't hear you, boy!"

A pause…but then Alibaba turned to face Budel with that same fake smile, again.

"It's just as you say, sir!" he said. "Really! I mean, sure, people dream…but all we can do is toil until the day we die! Hehehehe…"

"That's what I thought," Budel said before he laughed, while Alibaba gripped his switch, which Aladdin noticed.

"…Alibaba," Aladdin said, causing him to look at him. "Why are you lying so much? Why do you let him push you around like that?"

"…I don't have a choice," Alibaba answered as he looked ahead. "If I wanna get by in life…I have no choice but to listen to him and be his lapdog, no matter how much he angers me."

"…So in a way, you're his slave, too," Aladdin said.

"What did you say?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Look, Alibaba," Aladdin said, "if you just keep lying and let everyone walk all over…nobody will believe you. You won't even believe yourself anymore, will you?"

Alibaba just stared at Aladdin…but then he sighed as he looked ahead.

"Just drop it, okay?" he asked. "It's none of your damn business."

As the caravan rode through the desert and as the sun began to set…the ground began to tremble.

"What was that?!" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, no…!" Alibaba muttered. "It's here!"

"What's here?!" Aladdin questioned. "What's going on?!"

"Just hold on tight!" Alibaba shouted as he began to whip at the camels with his switch. Not long after, however, the ground began to crumble beneath the caravan, causing everyone to collapse. Not long after, a long, green tendril appeared out of the ground. Aladdin looked down and gasped in horror upon seeing a giant flower, sitting in a pit in the ground.

"What that thing?!" Aladdin asked.

"It's a Desert Hyacinth!" Alibaba answered as he and the other members of the caravan began to try and free the camels. "It's a carnivorous plant that lives in the desert! Whatever you do, don't fall in, or it'll eat you alive!"

Aladdin looked down at the Desert Hyacinth, which flailed its vines wildly.

"Aladdin! Don't just stand there!" Alibaba shouted. "Get away from it before it tries to grab you!"

Aladdin gasped before he backed away.

"Alibaba!" Budel barked as he tried to collect his wine barrels. "Help me! Save my wine, you fool!"

"R-right! Of course!" Alibaba said as he ran to get the wine.

As everyone scrambled to get away from the plant, the little girl that was in the cage with the other slaves suddenly slipped off the edge.

"AAH!" she cried. "MOMMY!"

"MINA!" her mother cried.

"Hold on!" Morgiana shouted as she ran to catch Mina, then turned to reach out for someone to grab her.

"I gotcha!" Alibaba called as he was about to reach out to her…only for Budel to push him aside as he grabbed another barrel of wine.

"No! Not my wine!" the fat man cried while Morgiana and Mina fell into the mouth of the Desert Hyacinth, which shut its petals.

"W…what the…?!" Alibaba whispered in shock.

"Phew!" Budel sighed in relief. "That was close. Hurry, now! Let's get out of here! It won't chase us as long as it's eating!"

"NOOOOO!" Mina's mother. "MINA~!"

"Stop, woman!" cried one of the caravan members. "Are you daft?! You'll get eaten!"

'_H…hey,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Somebody, save them…!'_

Morgiana struggled to keep the Hyacinth's tendrils away from her and Mina while also trying to keep both their heads out of its digestive juices. Still, the more they struggled, the more the plant tried to keep them down.

'_Save them…somebody!'_ Alibaba thought as he watched in horror. _'They're gonna die! Somebody save them!'_

An image of a burning building appeared in his mind, followed by a shadowy figure keeling over on a balcony.

"Come on, Alibaba!" shouted Budel. "Hurry up and get the wine! I'll pay you double if you do! How about it?!"

Alibaba only sneered while Aladdin stared, blankly.

"MINA!" Mina's mother cried with tears flowing from her eyes. "OH, MY GOD, PLEASE NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME~!"

"Oh, stop your blubbering!" Budel barked. "If you want, I can give you more than enough to replace her!"

Then…it happened.

**WHAM!** Alibaba threw his fist right into Budel's jaw.

'_Somebody, my ass!'_ he thought.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH BUYING SOMEONE'S LIFE WITH THAT DAMNED WINE OF YOURS, YOU FAT PIG!"

Aladdin and everyone else gasped quietly, and not long after, Alibaba grabbed a barrel of wine and jumped down into the pit.

'_Dammit to hell!'_ he thought. _'Now I've gone and done it…but I can't take it back, now! I'm sick and tired of standing at the sidelines and doing nothing!'_

He then ran up to the Desert Hyacinth and attempted to pull its petals open.

"Hang on!" Alibaba called to Morgiana and Mina. "I'll make this thing drunk on wine! The Desert Lily Family can't handle liquor! It retreats underground when it gets drunk! That'll be our chance to get away!"

He growled as he tried to get the plant to open its petal, but he just wasn't big or strong enough.

"Dammit!" Alibaba cursed. "Open your mouth already!"

Up above, Aladdin held up his flute.

"Let's help him out, Ugo!" he said before he blew into the flute, causing Ugo to appear, much to everyone's surprise. The Djinn soon dropped down into the pit and grabbed the Desert Hyacinth's petals, forcing it to open.

"Hurry, Alibaba!" Aladdin called out. "Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Alibaba shouted as he threw the barrel of wine into the Hyacinth's mouth, and once he did so, the plant began to flop slightly. Morgiana and Mina both panted as they surfaced.

"Come on!" Alibaba called as he reached down to them. "Grab my hand!"

Morgiana gasped before she grabbed Mina and took Alibaba by the end, but just when it looked like there were about to saved, the plant began to come back to life and grab Ugo with its tendrils.

"Oh, crap!" Alibaba cursed. "One barrel's not enough!"

With a grunt, he pulled the two girls out of the Hyacinth's mouth, only for the plant grab him instead.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin cried.

"Ha!" Budel laughed as he rubbed his jaw. "That's what you get for punching me in the face, boy!"

Aladdin growled angrily before he pulled his turban off his head and lied it flat on the ground. Then, he gathered all the barrels and placed them on before he stood on it, too.

"Fly, Magic Turban!" he exclaimed, and before long, the turban began to rise.

Meanwhile, Alibaba floated in the Desert Hyacinth's gastric juices, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly.

'_Crap…'_ he thought. _'So this is how my story ends…all that bowing, scraping, and ass-kissing…and for what? I didn't even get to accomplish what I wanted to do…I mean, sure, I want money…but more than anything…I want…'_

"DON'T GIVE UP, ALIBABA!"

Alibaba opened his eyes, only to gasp in surprise upon seeing Aladdin, standing on his Magic Turban the barrels of wine behind him.

"See, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, crossing his arms. "You're not a liar, after all! You can speak the truth, too!"

"A…Aladdin…!" Alibaba whispered.

"See?" Aladdin asked. "There are some money, or wine, can't buy."

"HOLD IT, YOU BRAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Aladdin looked over at Budel, who shook his fist at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP IT IN THERE!" Budel shouted. "YOU'LL REGRET IT! THAT'S MY MOST EXPENSIVE WIN! IT'S HUNDRED OF TIMES MORE VALUABLE THAN THAT BOY'S LIFE! STOP RIGHT NOW, I BEG OF YOU!"

Aladdin smirked…before he pointed his finger down, and soon, all of the barrels were thrown into Desert Hyacinth's stomach, causing it to fall limp. Just in time, too, for it looked like he couldn't hold on much longer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Budel screamed in horror.

Alibaba just stared in awe at Aladdin, who smiled down at him.

Not too far away…Jamil sat on a horse, watching everything through a spyglass, and standing beside him was a tall, muscular, bald-headed man with a scar his throat and a steel mask that only showed his left eye.

"Just as I thought," Jamil said with a chuckle.

XXX

"Mommy!"

"Oh, Mina!"

Mina cried happily in her mother's arms, safe and sound, while Morgiana stood by, watching Aladdin and Alibaba, who stood atop the former's Magic Turban.

"…Thanks for your help, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "I owe you, big time."

"…I think I know how you can start, Alibaba," Aladdin said as he held out his hand. "You can start…by being my friend."

Alibaba gasped silently, but then he smiled and shook Aladdin's head.

"Of course!" he said. "I'll always be your friend, Aladdin!"

"COME ON, YOU TWO! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Aladdin and Alibaba looked down to see Budel and his many guards.

"HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY WINE!" he shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA REIMBURSE ME IF IT TAKES YOUR WHOLE LIVES! I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH MY SLAVES AND DRAG YOU AROUND ON THE GROUND ON THE END OF A CHAIN!"

Aladdin just sneered at him before he looked down at Ugo.

"C'mon, Ugo!" he called. "We're leaving!"

Ugo climbed out of the pit before he slammed his hands into Budel and his caravan, remembering to avoid the slaves before he ran off with Aladdin and Alibaba perched on his shoulders.

"Alibaba's never gonna be your slave, fatso!" Aladdin shouted as he pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "That's because he and I are going on an adventure together, right?"

"R-right!" Alibaba said, excitement and enthusiasm welling up in his chest as he looked towards Amon. "Let's go…to the dungeon!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>And so it begins.<p>

I gotta say, Alibaba always has the worst luck when it comes to women. XD

Review, please!


	4. Night 4- Dungeon Suite

**Night 4- Dungeon Suite**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

* * *

><p>Nightfall. All was quiet in the town of Qishan, except for the sound of large footfalls being made by Ugo, who stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeon, Amon, with Aladdin and Alibaba sitting upon his shoulders.<p>

The headless Djinn soon shrank down, letting the boys stand before the gate, which had a shining, golden light.

"…This is it," Alibaba said as he stood before the gate. "The entrance to Amon. If anyone even touches the Holy Gate, you get sucked in, instantly…and hardly anyone has come back from this dungeon, alive. Some say it's even 'The Gateway to Death'."

He then turned to Aladdin, who is down on his knees with a somewhat tired expression on his face.

"Aladdin," Alibaba said, "if you wanna turn back, now, this is your chance."

Aladdin didn't answer, for he had his hands around his stomach, feeling it growl quietly. However, Alibaba didn't seem to notice the boy's hunger. He just turned to face the Holy Gate…and not long after, Aladdin stumbled forward, accidentally pushing the blonde-haired teen against the gate, and not long after, the golden light shined brighter as they were both pulled in. Alibaba screamed as he and Aladdin flew through a winding tunnel of gold, and at the end…they found themselves, floating in a black, starry void, and below them was a red earth with pillars of light in various places.

"W…what the…!?" Alibaba questioned before one of the light pillars touched him and Aladdin…causing them both to vanish.

XXX

'…_Where…where am I? I…can't see anything…I can't feel anything…I can't even breathe…wait, can't breathe?! Oh, shit! I need air!'_

Alibaba struggled to move through the water before he finally emerged, gasping for air. When he did, he saw that, somehow, the water was very shallow, only reaching up to his ankles, at least, and at the bottom, an eight-pointed star was carved into it.

"…What the…?" the amber-haired teen muttered in surprise, but then…

"Hey! Alibaba, you're here!"

Alibaba looked up to see Aladdin, running up and waving to him.

"You finally made it!" the doe-eyed boy exclaimed.

"Finally?" Alibaba repeated, coughing a bit as he did.

"Yeah!" Aladdin answered. "See? I'm all dry."

'_But…we went in at the same time!'_ Alibaba thought in disbelief. _'Is there a time lag in this place?'_

"Hey, Aladdin," he said as he stood up and walked out of the cavern with Aladdin walking beside him. "That black sky and that red earth I saw…what was that?"

"I dunno," Aladdin answered, "but it sure was pretty! Although…I can't help but feel like I saw it before."

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered, confused.

"Anyway, come on!" Aladdin said as he took his hand. "While I was waiting for you, I found something that's just as incredible!"

Without warning, he led Alibaba to the end of the tunnel, where a bright, golden light shined, and as they reached the end…they found themselves, standing in the midst of a huge cave with many holes in the walls and various plants growing all around. Even the rocks sparkled!

"H…Holy smokes!" Alibaba cried in awe at the sight. "Look at it all…glittering rocks…and flowers I've never even seen before! This…this is…this is the dungeon!"

"We made it!" Aladdin cheered.

"I can't believe it! We actually did it!" Alibaba exclaimed. "That fountain I ended up in must've been the starting point!"

"The starting point?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right!" Alibaba answered. "According to _The Adventures of Sinbad_, 'Passing through the labyrinth gate, beyond shining pillars of light, he found himself at the start. He chose the right and arrived at the treasure vault, and there, he discovered vast riches and the Djinn Metal Vessel'!"

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "So for the both of us to get what we're looking for, we have to find the goal, right?" He then turned to the tunnels behind him. "But look at all these different holes. Which path do we take?"

No response.

"Uh…Alibaba?" Aladdin asked before he turned around and saw said teen walking towards another tunnel.

"C'mon, Aladdin!" he called. "This way!"

"Eh?!" Aladdin questioned. "W-wait a minute! Don't you think that's kinda random?! A-Alibaba, wait for me!"

As he followed, he stumbled for a moment and then put a hand to his stomach, beads of sweat falling from his face. Then he looked up at the tunnel with an uneasy feeling.

"Aladdin! Hurry up!" Alibaba called from inside.

Not wanting to be left behind, Aladdin hesitantly followed his friend down the path.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in town, Budel, who had been defeated by Aladdin and Alibaba earlier that day, had gone to report to Lord Jamil. However, instead of getting angry, the man revealed some shocking news.

"You're…you're going to what, milord?!" Budel questioned in shock.

"I said I'm going into the dungeon," Jamil answered as he got up from his desk.

"B-but milord!" Budel cried. "Over 10,000 people have entered Amon and none of have ever returned! Even you will die if you go in there!"

"That would be the case, normally," said Jamil. "However…do you remember that boy you saw with the peasant, Alibaba?"

"Y-yes," said Budel, "but what does he have to do with-"

"I've been waiting a long time for him," Jamil said. "At last, I can aim for the top!"

"Huh?" Budel muttered, confused.

"The top?" asked one of his bodyguards. "But you don't have to, Lord Jamil!"

"That's right!" said one of Jamil's servants. "You have money!"

"And slaves!" added another.

"And vast lands, too!" said one more.

"Yes," Jamil agreed. "My realm is…a charge from the country's king." He the turned to look at two of his slaves; a couple of women who were holding wine and fruit.

"Isn't that…infuriating?" the man asked…before he smacked the two women to the floor and began to kick them. "Such inferior food, women, and status will never satisfy me! The king looks down on me!"

Budel and his bodyguard shuddered as they watched Jamil continue to beat his slaves.

"Now is the time for me to conquer the dungeon," Jamil began, "and claim my _own_ country!" He then turned to Morgiana, the man in the metal mask, and several other strange figures in chains.

"Let's go!" he ordered.

The slaves nodded before they followed after him…except for Morgiana, who glanced down at the shackles around her ankles.

"Morgiana!"

Morgiana gasped as she looked at the glaring Jamil.

"I said…let's go," he hissed…gripping the hilt of his sword. Morgiana gasped quietly…before she sighed and dejectedly followed, her chains rattling with every step she made.

XXX

Meanwhile, back inside Amon, Alibaba and Aladdin are still walking through the tunnel the former had chosen.

"It's unbelievable, right, Aladdin?" asked Alibaba. "We'll nab the treasure and surprise that fat pig, Budel! Right, Aladdin?"

A pause…but then, Aladdin suddenly grabbed the back of Alibaba's shirt, causing him to trip and fall on the ground, face-first.

"OUCH!" cried Alibaba as he held his bleeding nose. "Aladdin, what the hell?! Why did you stop me?!"

"It looks a little scary up ahead,," Aladdin answered, "so why don't we go back and think more about which way we should go?"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "You're kidding, right?! How are we supposed to find the treasure?!"

"Yeah, I know," Aladdin said, "but…think about it…we'd probably die before we could reach it, right?"

Hearing that caused Alibaba to gasp silently in shock.

"Remember, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked. "You said that this place was like the entrance to death. I'm sure a lot of people have gone in here, but all of them died when they tried to find their way through. It's really dangerous in here, so if there are lots of routes, we shouldn't be so hasty, right? This maze is important for achieving our goals, right? So let's go back and think about it together, okay?"

A pause…but then Alibaba smiled and nodded his head.

"You're right," he said. "Let's go back."

With that, they headed back to the main room to think about their strategy.

The problem was Alibaba was so excited that he entered the dungeon, he just ran ahead without thinking. As for Aladdin, he was surprisingly one step ahead of him because he had arrived before Alibaba and waited for him first. The odd time lag between their arrival had actually saved their lives. However, as they left the tunnel…they didn't notice something lurking behind them in the shadows. It attempted to follow, but blinded by the light from the cave, it retreated back into the darkness.

"Ugh…so many holes!" Alibaba groaned as he looked around. "And they all look the same! How will we know which way to go?!"

"Hey, Alibaba!" Aladdin called as he stood by a tunnel. "Look over here! There's a mark next to this one!"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered as he went over to see. "Let me see."

He squinted before he saw a small X craved into the wall next to the tunnel.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "You're right, little buddy! It's an X?"

"What does it mean?" Aladdin asked.

"Dunno," Alibaba replied. "Are there you any more?"

"I'll go look," Aladdin answered before he went to look for another one, and found a circle carved into it. "Oh! Look here! This one has a circle!"

"And here, too," Alibaba said as he looked at another wall with another marking. "I…don't even know what I'm looking at. Looks like some kind of cross or something. Anyway, they all have markings. What could this mean?"

XXX

30 minutes later, Aladdin and Alibaba are lying on the ground, the latter looking frustrated and exhausted.

"I don't get it," Alibaba muttered. "There are so many of them! How do we know which path is the right one?!"

"Maybe the circles mark the right way?" asked Aladdin as he drew the symbols on the ground with a small twig.

"Nah, that sounds way too easy," Alibaba replied as he sat up.

"Hmm…" Aladdin hummed, but then he gasped when he felt his stomach growling quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Alibaba asked.

"Hear what?" Aladdin lied. "I didn't hear anything."

Alibaba gave the boy an in inquisitive glance, but then he shrugged and scratched his chin in thought.

'_Think, Alibaba, think!'_ he thought. _'People have been getting lost in this place for 10 years, now.'_ He then looked down at the symbols Aladdin drew…and his eyes went wide. _'Wait…maybe…!'_

"Aladdin," he said. "Go look for a tunnel without a symbol, okay?"

"Uh…okay," Aladdin answered as he stood up and walked off to another hole in the wall. "Oh! Found one!"

"Good," Alibaba answered as he walked toward the tunnel and put his hand on the wall. "This…is the right path."

"Huh?!" Aladdin questioned in shock. "B-but how do you know?! It doesn't have a mark on the wall!"

"About that," Alibaba answered with a smirk. "Listen here, Aladdin. The size and style of the symbols are all different. I think people drew them."

"Uh…yeah, I guess," Aladdin agreed, placing his finger on the corner of his lips, curiously.

"And who do you think drew these symbols?" Alibaba asked.

"Um…the people who came here before us?" Aladdin answered.

"Bingo!" Alibaba exclaimed. "This dungeon appeared about 10 years ago, and people have been flocking in here, ever since. The first ones would have been confused because there were no symbols to mark the way! Like me, they would've just ran down any tunnel! But this is a dungeon we're talking about, and here, there are right and wrong ways to go. If the path you chose to go down was a dead end, what would you do?"

"I'd…go back," Aladdin began, "and try another path."

"Exactly!" Alibaba said. "And that's just what they did, but all the holes look the same, so if you went back many times, wouldn't you get confused about which ones you had already explored?"

Aladdin gasped as realization hit.

"Oh! I understand now, Alibaba!" he exclaimed, excitedly clenching his fists. "The marked ones are the ones that people have already tried!"

"That's right!" Alibaba answered. "So now you understand, right? 10,000 people have entered Amon, and if they marked the paths with dead ends, then why?"

"Because all of the wrong paths have marks on the walls," Aladdin began, "but this path doesn't have one! And that means…"

They both looked down the unmarked tunnel with renewed determination.

"This one is the right path to go!" they both exclaimed.

"Forward, Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaimed. "The treasure room awaits!"

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered as he followed his friend down the path.

They were indeed correct in their choice…but little did they know that for that very same reason, a deadly obstacle lurked. As the duo headed onward…they didn't see a horde of shadowy creatures creeping up on them.

XXX

Later, Aladdin and Alibaba marched onward down the tunnel, their path illuminated by the glowing flowers. As they walked, Aladdin seemed to be lagging behind a little, holding his stomach.

"Looks like we've made progress," Alibaba began, "and we haven't run into anything dangerous so far. This must be the right way, Aladdin! …Aladdin?"

Alibaba turned and saw Aladdin, sitting down on a rock.

"Hey, everything okay?" Alibaba asked, concerned. "You've been acting kinda strange since we got in here."

"I-I'm fine," Aladdin reassured. "I just need to rest a bit, that's all."

Alibaba didn't seem very convinced, but decided to leave it be, for the time being.

"By the way," the teen began, "this place is pretty bright for a cave, huh? I wonder why!"

"Oh!" Aladdin said. "Probably because of these pretty flowers, see? They're glowing!"

"Oh, yeah!" Alibaba agreed as he looked at the luminous flora. "I've seen this kind of plant on the surface, before!"

"It's really pretty," Aladdin said as he sniffed. "Smells pretty, too."

"Dungeons sure are full of discoveries, aren't they?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed before he stood up and walked ahead. "A-anyway, let's keep going."

"You sure you're okay to keep going?" Alibaba asked. "I could carry you on my back, if you want."

"I'm fine," the boy replied as he went on ahead while his concerned friend followed after him. "Alibaba, look! The room ahead is even brighter than the tunnel!"

Alibaba smiled as he and Aladdin entered the room…and found it full of gleaming multicolored orbs, hanging off the ceiling.

"Wow!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Look at these things! What are they?!"

"So pretty!" Aladdin shouted. "And they smell good, too! Maybe they're some kind of delicious fruit!"

"These look too hard to be fruit," Alibaba replied. "I think they might be some kind of rare gemstone! I dub them…Rainbow Pearls!"

"Yeah! Rainbow Pearls!" Aladdin cheered before he giggled and looked up at Alibaba. "Dungeons sure are exciting when you explore them with a friend, huh? I'm glad I came with you, Alibaba!"

"Aww, gee, Aladdin," Alibaba said as he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "I think I should be thanking you. After all, if I had come here by myself, I'd probably be long dead, by now. As for you, you handled this place like you've been in a dungeon before. You've helped me a lot, you know?"

Aladdin didn't appear to be listening. He was too busy looking at one of the newly christened "Rainbow Pearls", but as the blue-haired youngster didn't seem to notice a shadow looming over him.

"So let's keep working together as we move forward!" Alibaba exclaimed as he reached down and petted…something. "Okay, little buddy?"

When he opened his eyes, Alibaba saw, to his shock and horror, that what he thought was Aladdin was actually a giant, green ant with sharp teeth!

"HUH?!" he cried as he stumbled back. "H-h-h-hey, hey! A-A-A-A-Aladdin, you-"

"Umm…Alibaba?"

Alibaba turned…and saw Aladdin's head stuck in the mouth of an even larger ant.

"Help me…" the boy pleaded, surprisingly calm about it. "Help me, please…!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alibaba screamed as he pulled Aladdin, who is now covered in slimy, purple saliva, out of the insect's mouth. Obviously, the ant didn't take this very well, for it started roaring loudly.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba cried. "Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"Ugh…gross…!" Aladdin groaned. "My whole body is cold and sticky…!"

Just then, **KRAK! KRAK!** The Rainbow Pearls began to crack, and not long after, more ants emerged from them.

"Oh, man!" Alibaba cried in shock. "These things aren't gems! They're monster ant eggs!"

"Hang on, Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed as he held up his flute. "I'll get us outta here!"

**FWEET~!** He blew into his flute, causing Ugo to appear and scare the ants off.

"Run, Ugo!" Aladdin ordered as he and Alibaba sat on the giant's shoulders. "Get us outta here!"

And that's just what Ugo did. The monstrous ants tried to follow, but Ugo was so big and his legs were so powerful, they just couldn't keep up with him. However, as they watched Ugo escape with Aladdin and Alibaba, they glared at the Djinn's huge, muscular legs…and not long after, their back legs began to take on the same shape!

XXX

Alibaba looked back at the tunnel as he and Aladdin hung on to Ugo.

"Looks like we lost them for now," Alibaba noted.

"Good," Aladdin said, breathing heavily. "Hey…you think we can stop and rest for a minute?"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered as he looked at the boy, who was sweating bullets and panting heavily. "Uh…yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Alibaba," said Aladdin as Ugo went back into the flute, and soon, the two boys sat down on rock. Aladdin panted as he leaned on Alibaba, who put a hand on his shoulders in concern.

"Aladdin, what's wrong with you?" Alibaba asked. "You're looking kinda pale and you've been a bit wobbly on your feet!"

"I'm fine," Aladdin reassured with a weak smile. "Really, it's nothing…I'm just a bit hungry, that's all."

"Hungry?" Alibaba repeated.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered. "You see…when I summon Ugo, I have to use all the energy in my stomach…so that's why I-"

**Guuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrmmmgh!** Aladdin's stomach roared, causing Alibaba to gasp while Aladdin sighed heavily.

"I'm starving…!" he murmured.

'_Dammit, this is not good,'_ Alibaba cursed mentally. _'I didn't actually think we'd be going into the dungeon so soon, so I didn't get any supplies.'_

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "I should've thought ahead and brought some food with us…but don't worry. When this is over, I'll have so much money, I'll buy you as much food as you want! I'll, uh…I'll get you those watermelons you love so much! And soup…and apples…oh! And baklava! You like baklava, right?"

"I _love_ baklava," Aladdin answered, drooling a little.

"There, see?" Alibaba asked. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Just then, they heard what sounded like…heavy footfalls.

"W-what's that?" Aladdin asked as he and Alibaba looked back.

"…Oh…my…god!" Alibaba cried, for there, charging towards them, were the ants. However, as they got closer, they had huge, muscular legs, just like Ugo!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the boys screamed before they both got up and made a run for it.

"RUN, ALADDIN, RUN!" Alibaba shouted, but before he knew it, he and Aladdin were surrounded by the monstrous bugs.

"Alibaba, what do we do?!" Aladdin questioned, scared out of his mind. "We're trapped!"

"I got this!" Alibaba replied as he drew his knife. "No way am I gonna let this freaking bugs kill us! YAH!"

**SLASH!** With one fell swing, Alibaba easily cut one of the ant in half!

"What the-?!" he muttered. "These things are as soft as rotten apples!"

As more went in for the attack, Alibaba continued to cut them down, but as he did, he soon saw something that made his stomach turn: the ants had turned in big, amorphous, green blobs!

"W-what happened?!" Aladdin asked in shock.

"These things aren't ants," Alibaba answered. "They're Slimes! They're dungeon monsters that have soft bodies! When they fight another creature that's stronger than them, they try to take their opponent's shape to have a better advantage, and no matter how many times you cut them down, they just keep regenerating over and over!"

"Th-that's not good!" Aladdin cried.

**SLASH! SHING! WHOOSH! SPLAT!** Alibaba kept trying to cut down the Slimes, but every time he did, they'd just splatter all over the ground, and then, the blobs began to slither and conjoin together. Here a Slime, there a Slime, everywhere a Slime, and when they all gathered together, they created a huge, many-eyed, many-mouthed, humanoid mass called a King Slime!

"HOLY MOTHER OF SOLOMON!" Alibaba cried.

"Look! It even has your knife, Alibaba!" Aladdin added, pointed at the sharp, blade-like growths in the King Slime's hands.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAARR!** The King Slime roared before it began to take a deep breath using its many mouths, and not long after, **FWOOSH!** A huge jet of fire was spewed from the main mouth, nearly charring Aladdin and Alibaba to cinders had they not jumped away in time.

"You okay, Aladdin?!" Alibaba asked.

"Watch out!" Aladdin shouted, and as Alibaba turned, he saw the King Slime swinging its blades at them.

"YIKES!" Alibaba cried as he grabbed his blue-haired charge and dodged the strike, which left a huge fissure in the ground! "Ah, damn, this isn't good!"

Aladdin looked up at the King Slime before he looked down at his flute with a serious expression.

"Okay, Ugo," he said. "Third time's the charm!"

**FWEET~!** Blowing into his flute, Aladdin summoned Ugo, once more.

"Yeah!" Alibaba cheered as he and Aladdin sat upon the Djinn's shoulders. "Now we're sure to win with this big guy!"

He then looked over to Aladdin, who panted heavily as he tried to hold his head up with one hand.

"Oh, yeah," said Alibaba, concerned. "That flute drains you of your energy."

"It's okay," Aladdin reassured. "I-I'll be fine. Go get him, Ugo!"

Ugo reeled back his fist before he punched the King Slime in the arm. However, the humanoid blob quickly reformed it before roaring furiously.

"Heh…!" Aladdin smirked. "I guess I have no choice but to play my trump card!"

**FWEET~!** He blew into the flute once more, and all of a sudden, bright red flames appeared on Ugo's fists while the rukh began to flutter around him and Aladdin.

"What the…?" Alibaba whispered. "What are these things? Little birds?!"

Just then, Ugo charged forward before he put his flaming fists together, and then, **THWAM!** He slammed the King Slime with a powerful blow, so strong, it sent the monster crashing right through the ground. As the dust and steamed cleared…Ugo had gone back to the flute. As for the King Slime…all that remained was a huge hole where it once stood. Alibaba gasped in shock, but then he laughed.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Wahoo! That thing is done for! You did it, Aladdin!"

"Heh…yeah…!" Aladdin replied between pants. "Ugo…sure is strong…huh? Now…let's head…to the goal, together, o…kay?"

**Fwump!** Without warning, Aladdin collapsed on the ground, to Alibaba's shock.

"Oh, no!" Alibaba cried as he ran to him and began to shake his shoulders. "Aladdin! Aladdin! C'mon, little buddy, wake up! Open your eyes!"

No response. Worried, Alibaba put his ear to the boy's chest…and heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Oh, good," he said. "You're still breathing. That's a good sign."

He then looked at his young friend with a mixed expression of guilt and remorse.

"Dammit, this is all my fault," Alibaba said as he took Aladdin into his arms, holding him bridal style. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin. I pushed you too far."

He then looked around, trying to find a place for him and Aladdin to take shelter. He soon saw a side tunnel and made his way inside, finding more of the luminous flowers within. He then laid Aladdin on the ground and covered him with his coat.

"Don't you worry, Aladdin," Alibaba whispered as he opened his canteen and poured some water into the boy's mouth. "I won't leave you alone. I'm gonna stay here by your side, until you get better, okay? Then we can head for the treasure room, together."

As if he heard him, Aladdin seemed to smile in his sleep, and Alibaba smiled back before he sighed. Then he looked over at the boy's flute.

'…_That flute sure is dangerous,'_ he thought. _'Who knew it could use up that much energy, huh?'_

Looking around, as if to make sure no one saw him, Alibaba carefully reached over and took the flute off Aladdin's neck.

'_Well, nothing's happened to me…yet,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I should blow it?'_

Hesitantly, Alibaba put his lips to the flute's reed and blew…but not even a single note played. He chuckled sheepishly at his own failure before he looked at the eight-pointed star on it and saw the strange markings written in a circle around it.

'_I wonder what this star means,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Can Aladdin read this? Where did he come from? I mean…I think I pretty much know what happened to his mother, considering his reaction when I asked him about her…but where's his father?'_

He then sighed as he looked back at him.

'_Come to think of it…I don't really know much else about him. Then again, I should talk. Your family, your home…you don't really talk about such personal things…and he doesn't really know very much about me, either. I guess…when he wakes up, I should tell him why I really came to this dungeon.'_

An image of a man with long dreadlocks standing before a flaming building in his head, causing him to shudder.

'…_I promise Aladdin, I'm gonna tell you everything about me,'_ Alibaba thought. _'And as for you…I'm gonna find out as much as I can about you.'_

He then yawned and stretched before he lied down on the ground…and the luminous flower stopped glowing.

XXX

The sound of water dropping down to the ground broke the silence…followed by another sound: the sound of footsteps.

'_What the…?'_ Alibaba thought as he awoke to the sound. _'Footsteps?'_

Cautiously, he made his way to the exit of the side tunnel…only to gasp silently in horror upon seeing Jamil, Morgiana, and the masked man.

'_Jamil?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'What the hell's he doing here?! Oh, great Solomon…don't tell me he followed us?! Dammit…if we get caught here, we're screwed!'_

He then looked over at Aladdin, who is still sleeping.

'_Well, at least Aladdin looks a lot better than he did before,'_ he thought. _'I'll just sneak him outta here before they notice.'_

But before he could go and grab Aladdin…he froze when he sensed a pair of eyes watching him. He turned and saw Morgiana, glowering down at him with that expressionless face.

'_The…the slave girl?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'W-what's she doing here?!'_

Then…Jamil appeared behind her, glaring at Alibaba.

"Well, well, well," said Jamil. "What have we here? So this is where you were hiding, eh?"

He then placed his hand on Morgiana's shoulder.

"Good work, Morgiana," he said. "You get extra corn for this."

"I don't like corn," Morgiana said with a deadpan tone.

"Yes, yes, of course you don't," Jamil muttered before he and the masked men entered as well.

'_Dammit!'_ Alibaba cursed in his head. _'Now what do I do?! I can't run away, or they'll go after Aladdin! I guess I don't have a choice…I'm gonna have to play suck-up, again!'_

"Oh, Lord Jamil!" Alibaba cried as he fell to his knees, bowing. "I am humbled by your appearance! You must help…my poor little brother and I have become lost in this dungeon, and he has become very ill! Please, won't you-"

"Shut up, peasant," Jamil sneered as he and his two cohorts walked passed Alibaba, who was flabbergasted at the lord's reply. However, he turned around…and saw Jamil, kneeling before the sleeping Aladdin.

"I've been waiting 10 years for you to appear before me…O great Magi," Jamil said.

'_A Magi?'_ Alibaba thought. _'Does he…know who Aladdin is?'_

Aladdin just remained asleep…completely unaware of the danger that he and Alibaba are now in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Yeah, Jamil's pretty much one of the most hated characters in this series.<p>

Oh, and for those wondering, I'm really following the manga here with little bits of the anime mixed in.

Review, please!


	5. Night 5- Escape from Jamil

**Night 5- Escape from Jamil**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>Alibaba watched in surprise as Jamil humbled himself before the sleeping Aladdin. More surprising was the fact that the lord called the blue-haired boy "Magi"…whatever that meant. Still, what bothered Alibaba the most was the fact that he and his two slaves, Morgiana and the scarred man in the iron mask, seemed to be completely ignoring him.<p>

"He's sleeping?" Jamil asked. "I hope he's not injured…that would be most unsatisfying. Goltas. Grab the boy."

The masked man, now revealed to be Goltas, went over to Aladdin, picked up his unconscious form, and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" Alibaba cried. "What do you think you're doing?! Put him down!"

Jamil, Goltas, and Morgiana just walked passed him.

'_What am I, invisible?!'_ Alibaba thought as he ran after them. _'It's like they don't think I exist!'_

He then ran in front of them, blocking their path.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Put Aladdin down, I said! What do you think you're doing?!"

"…What am _I _doing?" Jamil asked. "I think that's the question I should be asking _you_, peasant."

"Wha…?" Alibaba murmured. "N-now hang on! That kid's with me! Put him down!"

"With _you?!_" Jamil asked before he laughed. "Don't make me laugh. Look, you commoner…I'm on important business right now and it doesn't involve the likes of you. Now do me a favor and go back to the hole you crawled out of."

With that, the three walked passed Alibaba, again. However, the blonde-haired teen turned around and grabbed Jamil by the shoulder.

"I said wait, dammit!" Alibaba barked.

"…What did you say?" Jamil asked as he smacked the young man's hand off of him. "Goltas…kill him."

"K…kill…?" Alibaba repeated…before he turned and saw Goltas, glowering down at him with his sword in his hand while Morgiana held Aladdin bridal style in her arms. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Goltas breathed heavily as he raised his sword, preparing to cut down Alibaba where he stood, but to his surprise, the amber-eyed boy whirled around, dodging his strike, before he ran behind him, forcefully grabbed Goltas by right arm, and pointed his knife at his already scarred neck.

"Now then," Alibaba started, "are you gonna tell me what the hell your deal is or what?!"

A pause…but then Jamil laughed as he clapped his hands.

"That was spectacular, my boy!" he exclaimed. "Clearly, I underestimated you!"

"Uh…thanks…?" Alibaba muttered. "I think…"

Then, **SHUNK!** Jamil stabbed his sword into Goltas' stomach, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Unlike you, Goltas," said Jamil. "I can't believe how pathetically useless you are."

'_W…what the hell?!'_ Alibaba thought in shock as he watched Jamil continuously stab Goltas in the belly.

"Work is the responsibility of man," Jamil continued, "but a slave is _less_ than that. If he can't do his job right…how can I punish you enough? This much? Or _this_ much, perhaps?"

'_He's…he's insane!'_ Alibaba thought as he watched with a horrified look on his face.

(A/N: Damn right, he's insane.)

"Now then, boy," said Jamil as he pointed the tip of his bloodstained blade at Alibaba's face, causing him to yelp and fall back. "I have a proposition for you. Make yourself useful…walk ahead of us and sniff out any traps in our way. I did have an army of mercenaries and slaves to do that for me, but I'm afraid they're all quite dead."

"Y…you-" Alibaba muttered.

"If you do that, I'll let you come with me," said Jamil. "So…is it a deal? And you better look me when you answer."

Alibaba just stared at the unhinged lord in shock and horror.

'_Dammit, dammit, dammit!'_ he thought. _'Now what do I do?! I can't run and abandon Aladdin like this! And I can't fight back! This guy's off his rocker! And with Aladdin as a hostage…I guess I have no choice.'_

"I…it's a deal," Alibaba spoke, nervously.

A wicked grin played upon Jamil's lips.

"Excellent," he said with a sinister chuckle.

XXX

Later, Alibaba is leading Jamil, Morgiana, and Goltas, who is still holding Aladdin, down a tunnel.

"You have no idea how much those slaves and mercenaries inconvenienced me," said Jamil. "At least now you're here, my boy."

"O-of course, milord!" Alibaba said with a fake smile.

'_Ugh…here I am, playing busboy, again,'_ he thought, _'but then, I don't have a choice. If I don't play along, he'll probably go nuts and hurt Aladdin, too. All I have to do is wait for Aladdin to wake up, and when he does, he can blow his flute and we can escape! It's perfect!'_

A pause…but then, Alibaba heard a small hissing noise. He turned…and saw Jamil trying to blow Aladdin's flute.

"What's with this flute?" Jamil asked. "You can't even play it."

'_SHIT!'_ Alibaba thought.

"I wouldn't want the boy to drop this while he slept," Jamil said, "so I'll just hold onto it for him until he wakes up."

'_Dammit, he must've known what I was planning the whole time!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Now what am I gonna do?!'_

As they walked, the tunnel began to look less like a cave…and more like some kind hallway with torches on the brick walls.

'_What's this?'_ Alibaba thought. _'Torches? And brick under the rock? Was this always here? No…not until now.'_

"It seems the dungeon is changing," Jamil noted as the group reached the end of the tunnel. They shielded their eyes from the bright light…before they looked and saw a huge gate in the shape of a dragon's gaping jaws.

"Ah!" Jamil exclaimed. "Now _this_ is a dungeon! This gate just screams 'This way to the goal', doesn't it? I'll admit, it's a bit gaudy, though."

He then spotted a stone with some odd looking characters inscribed on it.

"Aha!" Jamil said. "An inscription written in ancient text! If I'm not mistaken, this is the language of Tran."

"Tran, eh?" Alibaba asked. "A few small southern tribes still use this language."

A pause…but then Jamil chuckled as he handed Alibaba some corn kernels.

"Good for you, boy!" he praised. "I'm surprised a commoner like you can read!"

"Uh…thanks," Alibaba said.

"Still, it's strange that you can read Tran," Jamil said with an almost suspicious look in his eyes.

"Well, I…I heard it came with the territory of ancient tombs and dungeons," Alibaba began, "so I taught myself!"

"I see," Jamil muttered. "Well, unlike you, I was taught by a teacher. Now then, let me see. I believe it says 'This path is the dragon's…point of truth…'? Hmmm…that can't be right."

'_What kind of teacher taught him Tran?'_ Alibaba thought with an irritated expression. _'His translation's all wrong! …Hold it…maybe I can use this to my advantage! I'll take a bit of a gamble, here.'_

"'Pass the dragon's fangs to reach the truth'," Alibaba translated. "'All will be revealed at the dragon's tail'. Is that right, milord?"

A pause…but then Jamil stabbed Alibaba in the arm, causing him to yell out in pain and surprise.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he held his bleeding arm.

"That's actually what _I_ was going to say," Jamil said with a sneer. "A peasant like you should know his place, boy."

'_Urgh…he thinks he can just do whatever the hell he wants, huh?'_ Alibaba thought with a grin. _'But just you wait, Jamil…I didn't suffer this for nothing, you know.'_

Later on, they walked down further…but then they stopped.

"Um…milord?" Alibaba asked. "What is this?"

They found themselves staring down a hallway…with large, sharp spikes on the ceiling. There were even some decomposing skeletons littered across the floor, which was also riddled with holes.

"This is what _you're_ here for," Jamil smirked. "So…you go first. I insist."

'_It's a booby trap,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Obviously, I have to talk between the spikes on the ceiling and the holes on the floor.'_

He gulped nervously before he looked back at Aladdin, who is still motionless.

'…_I can't falter,'_ Alibaba thought. _'Not here…not now. Besides…Aladdin's risked his life for me…and I can't let him down!'_

With that…he dashed forward, and not long after, the spikes came jutting down from the ceiling, ready to impale him. However, Alibaba twisted and turn, avoiding the spikes as they hit the floor. Not just that, but spikes also came jutting out of the holes in the floor, too.

"My goodness, he's swift!" Jamil exclaimed in surprise. "Is he an athlete from the Reim Empire?!"

Alibaba continued dodging the spikes as if he were in some kind of a dance, and when he reached the end, he rolled on the ground, avoiding the last of them.

"Yes!" he cheered. "I made it!"

"Wonderful, my boy!" Jamil praised.

But then…a door opened beneath Alibaba's feet.

'_Oh…crap,'_ Alibaba cursed mentally…before he fell in.

"…Well…too bad for him," Jamil said, sarcastically. "Goltas, Morgiana…let's keep moving."

XXX

"So tell me, Morgiana," said Jamil as he, Morgiana, and Goltas continued walking through the dungeon corridor. "How did you managed to avoid the holes?"

"I could smell the stench of death coming from them," Morgiana answered.

"Ah," Jamil mused before he turned to Goltas…who arms were bleeding heavily. "I see. As for Goltas here, he could grab the spikes from above. You two are so much more useful than that commoner boy!"

Morgiana quietly seethed as Jamil ruffled her hair.

"Unh…!"

"Hmm?" Jamil hummed before he turned and saw Aladdin beginning to open his eyes. "Ah! Finally awake, are we, Magi?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered before he looked around. "W-who are you? And where's Alibaba?"

"Well…about that," Jamil began, "perhaps I could tell you over a bit of a snack? I'm sure you must be quite hungry."

Aladdin's stomach growled a bit at the mention of food.

"Well…I guess a little bite to eat couldn't hurt," the boy said.

XXX

"Really? You mean you actually saved my life, mister?"

"That's right."

Aladdin sat on a carpet that Jamil set out for him, eating rice cakes.

"So…who are you, again?" Aladdin asked.

"My name is Jamil," Jamil said with a friendly smile. "I'm the Lord of Qishan. My job is to organize the town's safety, industry, and infrastructure, as well as preserving the people's way of life. In other words, I _help_ the people of Qishan. So, it was natural that I help you, little boy!"

"I see," Aladdin said. "W-what about Alibaba then? Also, do you know where my flute is?"

"Well, your friend took your flute and went on ahead to search for help," said Jamil. "I'm afraid he might've gotten lost, but rest assured, I'll find him, too."

Aladdin blinked at Jamil before he looked over at Morgiana, who looked away from him.

"Ah, yes," Jamil said. "These two behind are my two slaves. The big one is called Goltas. He's from a nomadic tribe up north. As you can see by the scar on his neck, he suffered an injury that caused him to lose his ability to talk. He's very resilient and has superhuman strength. The red-haired girl is Morgiana, a descendant of a tribe known as the Fanalis. They are hunters that reside in the Dark Continent to the south. She has a superior sense of smell, even to that of a dog's, and has extraordinarily powerful legs. They both cost me a pretty penny, but I went ahead and bought them both, anyway."

"Oh," Aladdin muttered. "Well…I'd love to stay, but I think I'll go ahead and look for Alibaba on my own, if that's okay with you."

Hearing that caused Jamil's smile to disappear while Aladdin got up and prepared to walk away.

"Thanks for helping me anyway," the boy said, "and thanks for the food, too. I appreciate- OOF!"

He stopped when he looked up…and saw Goltas, standing in his way, glaring a him with his visible eye.

"Umm…do you think you could move, Mister Goltas, sir?" asked Aladdin. "Please?"

"…It seems I can't even play 'nice guy' with you, can I, boy?"

Aladdin turned to see Jamil glowering down at him, menacingly.

"Uh…M-Mister Jamil?" Aladdin asked, nervously.

"It's _Lord_ Jamil," Jamil corrected. "As long as you're in my presence, you'll address me as such…Magi or no Magi."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked. "What are you talking about? Why are you looking at me that way?!"

A malevolent grin appeared on Jamil's face, much to Aladdin's unease.

XXX

A moment later, Aladdin sat on the floor with iron shackles locked on his wrists. He glared at Jamil, who stood before three passageways with Goltas and Morgiana.

"Hmm…three passages," Jamil mused. "Does that mean that the dragon has 3 throats? 'All will be revealed at the dragon's tail'…that's what the peasant said."

'_This is a tricky one,'_ the lord thought. _'According to the translation, the treasure room must be ahead…but how do I determine the right path? Should I use Morgiana? Her sense of smell is very keen…but it doesn't mean anything if she can't smell any corpses. Goltas won't be of much use either, since he can't talk if he finds anything…'_

Just then, Morgiana seemed to bump into Jamil from behind, causing him to stumble for a moment before he looked back and growled at her.

"CLUMSY BITCH!" he roared as he smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall. "Watch where you're going next time, you stupid wench!"

Morgiana only glared at Jamil, who scoffed as he turned to look at the passageways again.

'…_I'll probably have to go on my own,'_ he thought. _'However, since Goltas' body is so sturdy, I can use him to shield myself from traps.'_

"Goltas, come with me," Jamil ordered. "As for you, Morgiana, you stay here and watch the boy. Don't let him out of your sight."

Morgiana nodded her head quietly while Jamil and Goltas went on ahead. She stood beside Aladdin, who looked down at the floor, his wrists still bound by shackles.

"…So we meet again, huh, Miss?" Aladdin asked with a smile, but Morgiana didn't speak. The boy blinked up at her before he hooked his fingers into the corners of his mouth and began to stretch his lips. He remembered that whenever Sheba was sad, he would always make this face at her to make her laugh. It always seemed to cheer his mother up instantly, so why wouldn't it work for Morgiana? After stretching his face several times and still getting no reaction, Aladdin decided it was time for a different tactic. So, he took his turban and started to wrap around his forehead, leaving his hair free.

"Psst!" he whispered. "Hey! Look at me!"

Morgiana turned to look at Aladdin…who now looked just like Jamil.

"Ta-dah!" he exclaimed. "It's me, Lord Jamil!"

A pause…but then, to Aladdin's surprise…Morgiana started snickering, and her mouth began to quiver. However, she gasped and quickly covered it.

"Ha! Saw that!" Aladdin said. "You laughed!"

"D-don't be silly," Morgiana argued. "I don't laugh. Not anymore."

"Ah, come on," Aladdin said. "You did so laugh! Come on, you try it! Try and make me laugh!"

Morgiana glared at Aladdin, who just blinked at her with that same innocent smile. The girl turned away for a moment…but then she turned around, squishing her cheeks with her hands and making her lips poke out like a fish's lips. Before long, Aladdin broke out into laughter, and to even Morgiana's surprise…she started to laugh with him. The two laughed and laughed and laughed…until they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"…You know," Aladdin said, "you're really pretty when you smile, Miss…Morgiana, right?"

"Yes," Morgiana answered, "and…thank you. I…can't really remember the last time I laughed like that."

"Mother says we should laugh every day," Aladdin said. "Otherwise, we'd all be dead."

"Your mother sounds like a very wise woman," said Morgiana.

"She is," Aladdin said. "By the way, you look a bit different than most people, don't you? Is it because you're from that Dark Continent place?"

"…It's not dark, actually," Morgiana replied. "They call it 'dark' because it's an uncharted area to the south of the southern provinces of the Reim Empire. It's a derogatory term for my homeland of Katarg."

"Uncharted?" Aladdin asked. "You mean no one's ever gone there? Is it dangerous?"

"Well…only to those who don't much about it," Morgiana answered. "There are countries and villages and the sun is bright and beautiful. The land is vast and full of large animals, and even delicious fruit."

"I see," Aladdin said. "That sounds nice. Sun, fruit, and animals…your home sounds like a very nice place!"

'…_Home,'_ Morgiana thought. _'Yes…I'm sure it must be…but I'm afraid I don't really remember much of it, though.'_

"The world sure is full of places I don't know," Aladdin mused. "I would love to visit that place, one day! To see wide open spaces and people enjoying themselves…it sounds like such a nice life. Maybe…you could take me there, one day."

"…Yes…maybe," Morgiana said. "If it were possible."

"Well…it is, isn't it?" Aladdin asked.

"…I wish I could run away," Morgiana said, "but…I'm afraid I can't…because I'm slave."

"…Oh…I think I understand," said Aladdin. "It's because…of Jamil, right? Are you…afraid of him?"

Morgiana's eyes went wide before she looked at the boy, who blinked up at her.

"It's not just your legs that are chained," Aladdin continued. "Your heart is bound, too…isn't it? Bound by fear and torment."

"…You speak as if you were a slave, yourself," Morgiana mused.

"Well…I did help someone like you, once," said Aladdin. "She's free now…and she's probably looking for me, somewhere. She looked broken when I first saw her…but when I helped her, it was like she sprung back to life! She even saved my life in return!"

"Is that so?" Morgiana asked.

"So, Miss," Aladdin began, "I know that you feel like you're bound…but if you ask me…no one can really bind you."

A pause…but then Morgiana chuckled.

"You're a strange child," she said. "I'm surprised that you crossed Jamil, and yet you're still here, talking to me. I wish…I was as brave as you…or your friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Aladdin.

"…I hate to say this," Morgiana began, "but…I'm afraid that…your friend is dead."

Aladdin gasped quietly at this.

"W-what…?!" he whispered. "But how-"

"Jamil used him on a booby trap," Morgiana answered. "I'm very sorry. I wish…I could've helped him, honestly."

As Morgiana spoke, Aladdin felt little pebbles falling on his head. He looked up…and he saw Alibaba, waving to him with a nervous look on his face.

"Your friend is quite dead," Morgiana said, solemnly.

"I-I see," said Aladdin, who glanced back and forth between her and Alibaba, who slowly climbed down from the hole in the wall he was in.

"However," Morgiana said, "I'm not going to let you suffer the same fate if you happen to cross Jamil too far as well."

She then dropped something in front of Aladdin: a small key.

"I grabbed this key when I pretended to bump into Jamil," she said. "I was going to use it unlock my own shackles…but in the end, I realized that no matter how hard I try, I just can't escape from Jamil." As she turned around, she gasped as she saw Alibaba, standing beside Aladdin with a cocky grin on his face.

"Y-you…?!" Morgiana questioned. "But-"

"I'm immortal, that's how," Alibaba answered.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I knew you weren't really dead, all along!"

"Thanks, little buddy," Alibaba said. "Now let's get you out of these chains."

"Wait, Alibaba!" Aladdin said. "Let's unlock Miss Morgiana's chains, too!"

"What?!" Alibaba questioned. "Are you outta your mind?!"

"Please!" Aladdin urged. "She was going to unlock her own chains, but she gave it to me, instead! She's actually willing to give up her freedom to help me!"

Alibaba glanced at Morgiana, who looked down on the ground with a somber look in her eyes.

"…Is that true, Morgiana?" Alibaba asked. "Did you really give up the key to your shackles?"

Morgiana chewed her lip and nodded her head. Alibaba paused…but then he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Morgiana…you need to come with us," he said, causing Morgiana to gasp.

"W-what?" Morgiana asked. "B-but I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Alibaba answered. "Outside in Qishan, you may be a regular slave, forced to do Jamil's bidding…but here, in a dungeon, those rules don't apply! You _can_ run away! You_ can _escape from Jamil, and _no one_ will blame you! Here, you are not Jamil's slave…here, you can be _free!_"

A pause…but then Morgiana took Alibaba's hand in hers…and then, the dams break. The teenage girl raised her head up, her tears cascading down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"…Please," she whispered. "Take me with you…take me away from that man! Take me away from this nightmare!"

Alibaba smiled…before he held up the key.

XXX

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Jamil let out a terrified scream as he and Goltas found themselves surrounded by a horde of Slimes.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jamil cried as he ran out. "M-MAGI! MAGI, HELP ME! I BEG OF YOU! THOSE MONSTERS-"

When he made it out…all he saw was two pairs of shackles, one looking new and clean, the other looking rusty and stained with blood.

"What in the…?!" Jamil questioned before he looked up…and saw Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana running away. "MORGIANA!"

Morgiana tensed as she heard the angered lord shouting her name.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH?! GET BACK HERE!"

"Ignore him!" Alibaba shouted. "Just keep going!"

"Right!" Morgiana agreed.

"By the way, Alibaba," Aladdin spoke up, "where's my flute? That lord said you had it!"

"What are you talking about?!" Alibaba questioned. "I don't have it! Jamil does! We'll worry about getting it back later! Right now, let's focus on getting outta here!"

"I need to ask you something," Morgiana asked. "How did you really survive that trap?!"

Alibaba smirked as they kept running.

"Truth is, I lied about the translation," he said. "What it really said was 'The truth resides in the dragon's fangs. All will be revealed before you reach the dragon's tail'."

"Wow, Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You're so smart!"

"I have my moments," Alibaba said.

"Look out!" Morgiana shouted before all three of them braked to a halt in front of another horde of Slimes. However, these looked different they had encountered before. While their heads remained grossly disfigured…their bodies took on an almost feline-like appearance.

"Oh, great, not more of these things!" Alibaba shouted as he drew his knife.

"They look like…tigers…?" Aladdin inquired.

"Quickly! Grab onto me!"

The boys turned to look at Morgiana.

"Come here!" she ordered. "Now!"

"Uh…okay," Alibaba said before she and Aladdin went over to her, and without warning she suddenly grabbed the two males and held them in her arms.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Aladdin asked, nervously.

"Y-yeah, I don't like the looks of this!" Alibaba added. "How are you able to pick us up so easily?!"

"Hang on tight," Morgiana said…before she pressed her foot into the ground, causing it to crack!

"HUH?!" Aladdin and Alibaba questioned in shock, but then, Morgiana suddenly jumped up and dashed across the wall. The Slimes tried to jump after her, but because she was so high up, they couldn't reach her. Soon, she made it to the other side, and then turned to the grotesque beasts. Then, she lifted her leg up and kicked the wall, causing it to crumble until collapsed in front of the Slimes, trapping them.

"…Holy-" Alibaba muttered in shock.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Yeah!" Alibaba agreed. "I mean…most people can't be able to do something like that without breaking their ankles!"

"Well, I'm not like most people," Morgiana said. "I am a descendant of the Fanalis. My legs are far stronger than most human beings."

"Oh, yeah," said Aladdin. "I think that Jamil guy mentioned that, didn't he?"

"Never mind that," Alibaba said. "Listen. I found something after I fell through that trap door. I think it might be what we're looking for."

"Really?" Aladdin asked. "Cool! Let's go!"

**Grrrrrrrr…!** A deep growl suddenly went off, causing the three to freeze in place.

"Uh…Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "Tell me that was your stomach growling."

"Not this time," Aladdin answered, nervously.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," Alibaba muttered.

Morgiana turned around, only to gasp upon seeing the flashing red eyes of a large tiger, snarling and growling viciously at the trio.

"Don't move!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Don't make any sudden movements. One false step, and we just might be cat food."

Morgiana took a fighting stance, preparing to attack should the cat attempt to pounce while Alibaba slowly drew his knife, again. However, for some reason, Aladdin remained surprisingly calm.

"Wait a minute," he said as he walked towards the growling tiger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alibaba exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Aladdin, come back here! Are you trying to get yourself eaten?!"

Aladdin didn't speak. Instead, he just looked at the tiger, staring right into her eyes…and his own eyes went wide.

"…Shahra?" Aladdin asked. "Is that you?"

Almost immediately, the tiger stopped growling and threw her head up, her eyes going from vicious to docile in mere seconds. Then, she rubbed her face against Aladdin as she purred, causing him to laugh.

"Shahra!" he exclaimed, happily. "It is you!"

"Wait," Alibaba said. "That's the same tiger that chased me and my partner in the desert on the day I met you! You mean THIS is your friend, Shahra?!"

"Yeah," Aladdin answered. "She's a tiger…did I forget to mention that?"

"Oh, gee, Aladdin, lemme think," Alibaba said. "YES!"

Aladdin smiled sheepishly while Shahra growled at him, thus increasing his unease.

"Uh…is she just gonna keep growling?" Alibaba asked.

"It's okay," Aladdin reassured as he ran his hand along the fur on the back of Shahra's neck, causing her to calm down. "Shahra's completely tame."

Morgiana hesitantly walked over and held her hand out, and instantaneously, the large feline rubbed her head against her palm, causing Morgiana to smile slightly.

"She's…very soft," she said.

"I know, that's what I said, too," said Aladdin. "Go ahead, Alibaba! You try!"

"Umm…okay," Alibaba answered as he reached his hand. "Hi, Shahra-"

**GRROOOOOAARRR!** Shahra let out a powerful roar at Alibaba, who yelped as he held his hand back.

"What the hell?!" Alibaba questioned. "I thought you said she was tame!"

"She is!" Aladdin answered. "Most of the time, anyway."

"Perhaps she doesn't like you," Morgiana answered, and if she could read minds, she could not more closer to the truth.

What no one realized was that after she got separated from Aladdin, Shahra stayed behind in the desert to rest, and by nightfall, she snuck into Qishan by climbing over the wall, thus evading the sight of the police. Then, she tracked down Aladdin, who had been with Alibaba at the time, and secretly followed the duo around town…including to the pleasure house that they visited, and needless to say, Shahra did not like it, one bit. Simply put, ever since that incident, Shahra had begun to believe that Alibaba is a bad influence on Aladdin, and has been following the boys in attempt to get her "cub" back from him, and therefore, she followed them into the dungeon.

That also explained why the Slimes took on the appearance of a tiger, since they had actually encountered her earlier.

"Anyway, Alibaba," Aladdin said. "Didn't you say you had something to show us?"

"Huh?" Alibaba muttered before he remembered. "Oh! That's right! Come on, follow me."

With that, he led Aladdin, Morgiana, and a reluctant Shahra down the path. At the end, they reached a large, stone door with an eight-pointed star in the middle.

"A door?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Alibaba answered. "I tried to find someway to open it, but nothing worked."

"Look here," Morgiana said as she pointed to the door…and saw two handprints, both depicting a right hand.

"Two right hands," Alibaba noted. "That means…only two people can open the dungeon!"

Aladdin grinned broadly and said, "Then it's a good thing there's two of us, right?"

"Yeah," Alibaba answered before he and Aladdin placed their right hands on the door. "Now for the magic words…"

"Open sesame!"

All of a sudden, the giant door slowly creaked open, creating a huge gust of wind that nearly blew them away had they not braced themselves. As they opened their eyes…they suddenly themselves, staring at the vast blue sky, amidst white puffy clouds, and when they looked down…they found themselves, standing atop a tall tower over a road of gold…and a huge city beneath them.

"What the hell…is this place?" Alibaba asked in shock.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>I decided to do things a little differently with how Morgiana escaped from Jamil. Love it or hate it, review please!<p> 


	6. Night 6- The Sorcerer of Creation

**Night 6- The Sorcerer of Creation**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>Aladdin, Alibaba, Shahra, and Morgiana stood in awe at the large city below them. It was completely empty. No bustling people, no animals walking around…just stone effigies and the sound of the wind.<p>

"What is this place?" asked Alibaba.

"…The stench of death is everywhere in here," Morgiana noted.

Even Shahra recoiled a bit at the smell in the air.

"It may not be the treasure room," said Alibaba, "but…an ancient city! This is amazing!"

A pause. Alibaba could feel his heart racing and his blood rushing through his veins.

"…Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Come on, you guys! Let's go look around! I'm sure the goal has to be around here somewhere!"

"Maybe we should start at the tower first," Aladdin said, pointing to the huge tower up ahead, surrounded by giant tree roots.

"Right!" Alibaba agreed.

As the boys and Shahra went on, Morgiana looked back to the door they had come through with an almost worried expression.

'_I wonder…what happened to Jamil?'_

XXX

"YOU IDIOT!"

**BAP!** Jamil kicked Goltas in the side, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Can't you do ANYTHING right?!" Jamil questioned. "You nearly had me EATEN back there by those hideous blobs! First Morgiana escapes with those two brats, and now this?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INCOMPETENT YOU ARE!"

Goltas groaned in pain as Jamil kept kicking him while nearby, the Slimes, back in their ant forms, stood in the shadows, glaring at him.

"I don't understand it," the lord growled. "I just don't understand it! The truth was in the dragon's tail, isn't it?! ISN'T THAT WHAT THE INSCRIPTION SAID?!"

He then gasped as realization struck.

"That…that boy…!" he whispered. "He tricked me!"

He then seethed angrily before he went back to kicking Goltas again.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" he shouted as he stopped kicking and started to stab him with his sword again. "You idiot…you damned, incompetent idiot! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"You idiot…you idiot…! It's all your fault!"

Jamil turned…and saw the horde of Slimes, again, only this time…they had taken on his appearance, only they looked more grotesque and misshapen.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Jamil screamed as he pointed his sword at them. "S-S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

XXX

Back with Aladdin's group, they are exploring the vast empty city as they made their way to the tower in the center.

"This place is amazing!" Alibaba exclaimed. "I mean, the air does stink a little, but the view's magnificent!"

"But how come there's no one here?" Morgiana asked.

"Hey," Alibaba said. "Since we found this place, we could name it 'Alibaba-Aladdin-Morgiana Park'!"

Shahra growled at Alibaba, who tensed a bit.

"Okay, sorry," he apologized. "'Alibaba-Aladdin-Morgiana-_Shahra_ Park'. Happy?"

Shahra pointed her nose up to the air and closed her eyes as she padded by, standing beside Aladdin, who smiled as he petted her neck.

"By the way, Aladdin," Alibaba said. "We are gonna get my flute back, right? Because…it's really important to me. Ugo's in there and my Mother gave it to me, so-"

"I promise we'll get your flute back from Jamil," Alibaba said. "Don't you worry about that."

Hearing that caused Aladdin to smile.

"Anyway, the treasure room should be around here somewhere," Alibaba spoke. "The Djinn Metal Vessel will probably do something! There will be a Djinn inside, like Ugo!"

"Mm!" Aladdin nodded. "Sounds good!"

Morgiana just remained silent as she followed them.

"Why so quiet, Morgiana?" asked Alibaba.

"…This place makes me feel uneasy, that's all," Morgiana said.

Alibaba shuddered as he rubbed his arms.

"You got that right," he said. "This place gives me the heebie-jeebies. I mean…what kind of city is this, anyway?"

"…A necropolis."

Alibaba, Morgiana, and Shahra looked at Aladdin, whose eyes were concealed by his hair.

"A…what?" a bemused Alibaba asked.

"My Mother and Ugo once told me about it," Aladdin answered. "Outside the Room of Fortitude…there's this vast city of the dead…the necropolis, they called it. Maybe…this is what they were talking about."

"The Room of Fortitude?" Morgiana repeated, confused.

"Wait a minute," Alibaba said. "You mean that giant of yours can talk?"

"Mm-hmm!" Aladdin nodded. "Mother gave him to me for my 7th birthday! Right now, only his body can leave the flute, but he really does have a face, and it's a pretty handsome one at that!"

"I see," Alibaba smiled. "You must be really proud of Ugo."

"Of course I am!" Aladdin said. "He's the first friend I've ever had!"

"…Aladdin," Alibaba stated, "when we leave the dungeon, I want you to introduce me to Ugo, properly, and tell me a little more about yourself, too, while you're at it!"

"Okay!" Aladdin answered. "I will!"

Behind them, Morgiana gave a small smile as she watched, and even Shahra seemed to smile herself.

Before long, the quartet made it to the tower and stood before the same door as before.

"You know what to do, Aladdin," Alibaba suggested.

"Right!" Aladdin agreed before he and Alibaba placed their right palms on the door.

"Open sesame!"

The eight-point star glowed, and soon after, the door opened up, creating a large gust of wind. The four shielded themselves from the large clouds of dust that had formed before they made their way inside, and as the dust cleared…they soon found themselves in a large room, filled with even more dust and stone ornaments, and in the middle was an urn with the same eight-pointed star as the door and Aladdin's flute.

"Is this it?" Morgiana asked, looking.

"This can't be right," Alibaba said as he looked around. "This looks like a giant storage closet."

"Wouldn't hurt to look around," Aladdin suggested.

As they looked around, they picked up the many items that had been found within, but no sign of gold, silver, or any kind of jewelry was to be seen.

"Find anything?" Alibaba asked.

"Not yet," Morgiana answered.

"What about you Aladdin?" Alibaba called.

"Nope," Aladdin answered as he held up a rusty oil lamp. "Everything looks old and rusty."

Shahra sneezed from the dust, causing her to drop a stone urn.

"I guess we ended up in the wrong place, after all," Alibaba mused before he stood up and prepared to head out. "Come on. Let's go outside. There's still plenty of buildings that haven't been checked."

"Okay," Aladdin said, but as they all turned to leave…they gasped in horror upon seeing Goltas, towering over them…covered in blood from head to toe.

"YIKES!" Alibaba cried.

"It's the big scary man!" Aladdin added.

"Goltas?!" Morgiana questioned in shock. "What happened to you?!"

Alibaba looked Goltas over…and saw the numerous burns, scars, and stab wounds that his body had been riddled with.

'_What in Solomon's name?!'_ Alibaba thought. _'Where'd he get all these wounds from?! He shouldn't even be standing!'_

Shahra growled before she lunged at Goltas, biting his shoulder. However, Goltas grabbed her by her muzzle and wrenched her mouth off before he threw her aside, causing her to crash into a stone column.

"Shahra!" Aladdin cried.

"Aladdin, look out!" Alibaba shouted, but as the boy turned around, he was suddenly struck in the belly by the hilt of Goltas' sword, causing him to go flying towards a wall. "ALADDIN!"

"Damn you…"

Alibaba and Morgiana turned to see Jamil walk in behind Goltas. However, his head hung low, causing his disheveled hair to hide his eyes, and he was shaking like a leaf.

"You again!" Alibaba shouted as he drew his knife while Morgiana backed away, completely terrified.

"You damned lowly peasant…!" Jamil hissed. "Just who the hell do you're talking to?!"

"In a dungeon," Alibaba began, "it makes no difference whether you're a lord or a commoner, you damned thief! First off, gimme Aladdin's flute, and then we'll talk!"

"…Commoner…piece of trash…!" Jamil mumbled. "You dare talk to me in such a manner?! You…you're weak…vulgar…and useless! A piece of trash that's unworthy of living!"

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Alibaba thought. _'He's acting strange…wait, where's Aladdin?'_

Morgiana ran over to Aladdin and gently picked him up.

"Aladdin?" she called. "Are you all right?"

The blue-haired boy didn't answer her.

'_It's faint, but I can hear him breathing,'_ Morgiana thought. _'Still, Goltas hit him in the stomach pretty hard.'_

"…Get the boy, Goltas," Jamil ordered, and the bloodied masked man grunted as he hobbled towards Aladdin.

"Hey, wait a second!" Alibaba shouted, but then, Jamil stabbed his sword into the floor just before his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

"_You_ wait!" Jamil barked. "I haven't carried out your punishment, yet…"

"Punishment?" Alibaba asked. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Jamil shouted, sweating profusely and eyes as wide as saucers. "What the hell is with those monsters, dammit?! What did I do to merit such suffering! It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMMIT!"

Alibaba gasped in surprise before an annoyed expression appeared on his face.

'_So that's it,'_ he thought. _'He had the living crap scared out of him.'_

"Hey, listen," Alibaba spoke. "Why the hell are you whining? This is a _dungeon_, dammit! Your rank, your honor, your lineage…none of it matters here! Whether you're a lord or not…a dungeon is where you put your life on the line, no questions asked! So if you're just gonna complain about monsters attacking you…then you should've just stayed home, you spoiled brat."

Hearing that caused Jamil's eyes to go wide.

"…That's enough," he hissed. "Shut up! If I have to make you understand, so be it!"

He then began to swing his sword back and forth as he and Alibaba circled each other, the latter pointing his knife at the former with one behind his back.

'_You damned fool,'_ Jamil thought. _'You have absolutely no idea how long I've honed my swordsmanship. Moreover, I'm talking about royal swordplay, normally taught only to the royal family. A little butter knife is no match against my blade! Yes…I am far superior! We are of different breeding! I won't kill him with just one strike. First, I'll torment him thoroughly…then, while he's begging for forgiveness…I'll lop his miserable little head off!'_

"So, my boy," Jamil began, "let's start with…YOUR LEGS!"

He then lunged at Alibaba, his sword poised to strike at his ankles.

"Look out!" Morgiana shouted as she held the unconscious Aladdin in her arms, but then, Alibaba took a simple step back, avoiding the blade entirely.

"W-what the…?!" Morgiana whispered in shock while Goltas watched as well.

"You did well to dodge that, boy!" Jamil praised, mockingly. "But…can you dodge THIS?!"

**SWISH!** He swung his sword at Alibaba again, but still, the blonde-haired young man dodged him.

"Can't you do better than this, 'milord'?" Alibaba quipped.

Jamil grinded his teeth as he kept swinging his sword, wildly, but he couldn't land so much as a graze on Alibaba, who was practically dancing around the blade with a surprisingly expression on his face.

'_I…incredible…!'_ Morgiana thought as she watched. _'I've never seen anyone dodge Jamil's swordplay like that! Just who is this man?!'_

"Why…can't…I…HIT YOU?!" Jamil questioned as he attempted to strike Alibaba in the shoulder, but Alibaba caught the blade with his knife, sliding it along the side of the blade before he pushed it away, pointing his knife at Jamil's side.

"Because," Alibaba began, "you're leaving yourself wide open."

Jamil gasped in horror as an image of Alibaba cutting his arm off appeared in his head, causing him to yelp in fear as he staggered backwards, and as he did, Alibaba swung his knife at various body parts, coming very close to cutting each one.

"And don't forget your neck!" Alibaba shouted as he kept stabbing at Jamil, yet also avoiding to do so. "Or your elbows! Or even your shoulders! Didn't your instructor teach you any of that stuff?!"

Jamil gasped as Alibaba pointed his knife at his chin.

"…I give you an F…you spoiled brat," Alibaba said with a smirk while Morgiana's jaw dropped in awe.

'_Who…who is this guy?!'_ Jamil thought. _'He pointed out all the things my swordplay instructor did! You couldn't do that just by dabbling in swordplay…no…this is bona fide…royal swordplay…!'_

"W-who in the hell are you?!" he questioned. "Why in the hell are you able to read Tran?! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"

A pause…but then Alibaba held his knife against his chest.

"…I thought I had forgotten about the past," he began, "and yet…my body still remembers."

"…G…GOLTAS!" Jamil shouted. "SAVE ME, GOLTAS! I ORDER YOU TO SAVE ME!"

Alibaba gasped before he turned to face Goltas, who raised his sword again.

"Oh, crap!" Alibaba cursed, preparing to fight back, but then…

"STOP IT!"

**WHAM!** Morgiana appeared, quick-as-a-flash, and kicked Goltas in the side, sending him flying into the wall.

"M-Morgiana?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Jamil…please return Aladdin's flute," Morgiana said.

"…What did you say, you traitorous little bitch?" Jamil asked with as much venom in his voice as possible. "How dare you, a slave, speak to me in such a manner?! How did you even get those chains off your ankles?!"

"…Remember when I bumped into you?" Morgiana asked, causing Jamil's eyes to go wide.

"…You," he realized. "You stole the key to your shackles!"

"That's right," Morgiana said.

"You damned bitch…!" Jamil cursed, gripping the hilt of his sword. "How dare you defy me?! You think you can get away with escaping from me?!"

Suddenly, Morgiana's face began to break out in a cold sweat, causing Jamil to smirk.

"That's right," Jamil hissed as he began to advance toward Morgiana, who slowly began to back away. "It doesn't matter where you go. You'll always be my slave, Morgiana…and even without those chains on your feet, you can never escape me!"

He then raised his sword, causing Morgiana to stumble back until she fell on her bottom as images of herself at the mere age of five while a younger Jamil, possibly around Aladdin's age at the time, was holding her by her pigtail and stabbing her in the mouth his sword until her gums bled. Yes. It was coming back to her. More than anything, Morgiana wanted nothing more than to escape Jamil…but his ruthless abuse towards her, day after day, had changed her. Like Aladdin had said, the chains on Morgiana's ankles were not the ones that bound her. Rather, it was the memories of Jamil's torture that kept her from running away…and even now, no matter how hard she tried to summon her courage…staring at Jamil, who glowered at her menacingly, caused that fear to keep leaping back into her heart, over and over.

"Now then," Jamil hissed as he raised his sword, "how about I stab you in the mouth? And maybe this time, I'll cut your tongue out…MORGIANA!"

Morgiana let out a terrified shriek as she cowered, but just when Jamil was about to hit her…**KLANG!** His sword was stopped by the blade of Alibaba's knife.

"…Leave…her…alone," Alibaba hissed as he pushed Jamil away.

"You…!" Jamil hissed. "How dare you get in my way?!"

"Listen here, you damned coward!" Alibaba shouted. "Not only are you a spoiled-rotten brat, but you're also a bully! Outside, you may've been able to do only Solomon-knows-what to Morgiana, but here in a dungeon, those rules don't apply! She's not your slave, anymore. She's a regular human being!"

'…_Alibaba…!'_ Morgiana thought.

"And if you think I'm gonna stand by and watch you torment her again," Alibaba began, "you've got another thing coming! YOU HEAR ME?!"

A pause…but then, to Alibaba and Morgiana's surprise, Jamil began to chuckle, then he began to cackle madly.

"…You fool," the deranged lord muttered. "Those are just a bunch of petty words. 'Not my slave anymore', you say? HA! Don't make me laugh. I'm going to teach you how to properly use a slave."

He then tossed his sword to Morgiana, who surprisingly caught it by the handle despite her terrified state.

"Morgiana…kill this man."

Morgiana gasped upon hearing that order before she looked at Alibaba, who glanced back at her.

"Go on," Jamil said. "Do it…kill him! Kill him, now!"

Morgiana glanced back and forth between Alibaba and Jamil, her heart beating a million times a minute.

"I said…do it…!" Jami hissed. "Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!"

Morgiana stared at Jamil, then at Alibaba, who blinked at her in concern, and finally back at Jamil again…before a glare appeared in her eyes.

"No…" she said as she threw the sword down.

"What did you just say?!" Jamil questioned.

"I said 'no'!" Morgiana barked. "No! No, no, no, no, NO! NEVER!"

Alibaba's eyes went wide before he smiled broadly while Jamil's jaw dropped.

"…For ten years now," Morgiana said, "I've let you torment. For ten years now, I've been going to your beck and call! Well, no more! Alibaba was right…here…I am not your slave! I am Morgiana, a Fanalis, and as of today, I am free from your torment!"

Another pause…but then Jamil roared as he grabbed his sword and kicked Alibaba in the side, causing him to fall down.

"You…you did this!" Jamil shouted as he raised his sword. "You turned one of my best slaves against me with your poisonous words! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ALIBABA!" Morgiana cried as Jamil prepared to stab him, but then, all of a sudden, there was a huge flash of light…and when it disappeared, Jamil's blade had somehow broken in half, and not long after, the rukh fluttered by him.

"W…what the…?!" Jamil questioned before he looked up and saw…Aladdin, holding a stone staff of some sort as he walked, the rukh flitting about him as he did. Behind him, Shahra padded along, although she limped a little bit due to Goltas throwing her into the column, earlier.

"A-Aladdin?" Alibaba asked in surprise.

"He's awake," Morgiana muttered.

"Did…did you…just break my sword?" Jamil asked, but Aladdin didn't answer him. The boy just walked over to Alibaba and knelt beside him.

"Alibaba, are you all right?" asked Aladdin.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Alibaba replied as he sat up, holding his side.

"What about you, Miss Morgiana?" Aladdin asked.

"I-I'm fine," Morgiana answered.

Aladdin then turned to look at Jamil, who glared at him.

"So you're awake again, eh, Magi?" Jamil asked.

"Mister," Aladdin began, "chaining me up like that and taking away my flute wasn't very nice. Now please give it back. My Mother gave me that flute, so it's very important to me."

"Sorry about that," Jamil apologized, "but I'm afraid I can't give it back now. You've taken sides with that commoner. However, I'm willing to give it back if you lead me to the treasure."

'_Taken sides…?'_ Alibaba thought.

"Give me back my flute, please," Aladdin said, again.

"If you want it back so badly," Jamil smirked, "then why don't just take it from me? If you really are powerless without that little instrument, then you're just as useless as Morgiana, Goltas, and that commoner!"

Aladdin glared as he held up the stone staff in his hands while Shahra growled at Jamil.

"I said 'give it back'," Aladdin said.

'_What's he gonna do with that?'_ Alibaba thought. _'That's just a stone staff that was lying around…!'_

Aladdin took in a deep breath, and as he did, the rukh began to swirl around him as the staff and Aladdin began to glow a bright light.

'_Those birds again!'_ Alibaba thought.

"What is he…?" Morgiana muttered.

Jamil's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as he watched Aladdin, who continued to summon the rukh around him.

'_Could it be…?!'_ he thought.

_Flashback_

Ten years ago, a mysterious figure approached a young Jamil, who smiled at him with bright, innocent, lavender eyes as he wrote on some paper.

"All right, boy?" the figure asked him. "There are two kinds of people in this world: those who use, and those who are used, and you, Master Jamil, are one who _uses_. You, my boy, have the characteristics of a king."

Jamil gasped as his smile went wider.

"Now then," the figure said, "let us begin the lessons."

XXX

Inside a cell, Jamil is seen whipping some slaves, who screamed bloody murder as he continued.

"Like…this?" Jamil asked as he looked up at his teacher, who nodded.

"That's right," he said. "Just like that."

Jamil turned to the quivering slaves.

"…This…feels a bit wrong," he said, looking a bit uneasy.

"At first, it seems that way," his teacher said, "but just keep doing it. Mercy is useless, Jamil. Slaves are things. They are a king's strength!"

"They are?"

"That's right…so you must punish and discipline. Remind them where there place is."

A pause…but then Jamil grunted as he kept whipping the slaves. As he did…a smile appeared on his face.

"That's right, Jamil," his teacher praised. "That's how you do it. Your parents are dead, but they had to do. A king does not need anyone standing above him."

As his teacher kept speaking…Jamil's smile grew wider, and those innocent eyes turned steely and dark.

That's right. It was that man who made Jamil who he is now.

Then one day, his teacher left.

"I've taught you everything you needed to know, boy," he told Jamil. "However, listen well to my words. One day, dungeons will begin to appear around the world, and in ten years time…a certain boy will appear before you, and that boy…will make you a king."

Jamil gasped at the revelation.

_Flashback_

'_It's just as my teacher told me,'_ Jamil thought as he watched Aladdin gather the rukh toward his staff. _'He is the one! The one who guides kings! The great Sorcerer of Creation…MAGI!'_

At that moment, Goltas stood up, glowering at Aladdin, who glared back at him while Alibaba, Morgiana, and Shahra stared in complete shock and awe.

'_W-what's happening!?'_ Alibaba thought. _'All those little bits of light are gathering at the tip of Aladdin's staff! What is he?!'_

"Splendid!" Jamil exclaimed. "It truly is you! The power to make me king that my teacher foretold!"

Goltas panted heavily as he held his sword.

"Goltas," Jamil said. "Good…make him pay for this! As my slave, you are my greatest strength!"

"How is he even standing with all those wounds?!" Alibaba questioned.

"Goltas has been always been a resilient man," Morgiana said. "I've known that since the day I met him. This is the main reason why Jamil always has him around…aside from me, he is one of the strongest slaves at Jamil's disposal!"

Jamil laughed as he held Aladdin's flute.

"This is all your fault, Magi," he said. "You didn't recognize me, first, so now you and your foolish friends will perish! Goltas…KILL THEM ALL!"

Goltas then charged at Aladdin, who stood there, still holding his staff.

"Aladdin! What are you doing?!" Alibaba questioned. "Don't just stand there! Run!"

"He's coming!" Morgiana shouted.

Shahra looked back and forth between Aladdin and Goltas worriedly. Just when the latter was about to strike…Aladdin threw a gigantic ball of light at him from his staff, blinding everyone for a moment. As the light cleared…Goltas seemed to have vanished, and the only thing in his place was the rukh.

"Did…did he kill him?" Morgiana asked, worriedly.

"No, look!" Alibaba answered as he pointed up to another stone column, where Goltas had been pinned by the same ball of energy that Aladdin had fired him.

"Sorry, Mister," Aladdin spoke as he went over to Jamil. "Just stay there for a bit."

He then approached Jamil, who fell down on his posterior in shock.

"Now can I have my flute back, please?" Aladdin asked, and Jamil, with shaking hands, handed the boy his flute back. "Thank you. Are you okay, Ugo?"

His flute hummed in reply, and Aladdin smiled.

"I missed you, too," he said before he headed back over to Alibaba.

"H-hold it!" Jamil called, causing the blue-haired child to stop in his tracks. "Y-you…you're going to make me king, aren't you? I've been waiting so long for this day to come…the day that you'd appear and choose me! I've worked hard as lord of this city…in place of my incompetent father. I used people, issued decrees, expanded trade, and made Qishan prosperous! I'm great, aren't I?! I'm exceptional…commendable! I'm a very competent man…SO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME A KING, O MAGI!"

"…You? King?" Aladdin asked, his back facing Jamil. "I don't really know what you mean…but in my eyes, Mister Jamil…"

He turned to him with a cold glare in his eyes.

"I can't think of anyone less deserving of that title than you."

Jamil's jaw dropped and his head fell, a despondent look upon his face as he sat there on his knees while Alibaba and Morgiana smiled and laughed at his expense. Even Shahra had snickered at Jamil. Meanwhile, Aladdin, whose features had returned to that usual innocent expression, approached the three, with Shahra going up to nuzzle and lick him, causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, Shahra, I know," Aladdin reassured, patting her lightly on the nose. "I'm happy you're all right, too!"

"Aladdin, that was amazing!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Was that magic?! Just what are you?!"

"What am I?" Aladdin asked. "What are you talking, Alibaba? I'm just your friend, that's all!"

Hearing this caused Alibaba to smile, and even Morgiana smiled a bit.

"Now then," Aladdin began, "let's continue our adventure and head for the treasure room!"

"Right! You got it!" Alibaba exclaimed as he and Aladdin shook hands, but just then, the eight-pointed on Aladdin's flute started to glow.

"Huh?" he muttered before a small beam of light shot off from the flute and hit the stone urn in the middle of the room.

"…That urn has the same eight-point star as your flute," a bemused Alibaba noted.

"…I wonder," Aladdin said as he went up to the urn and reached his hand toward it.

"H-hey!" Alibaba said. "You really think that's such a good idea?"

Aladdin lightly tapped the star on the urn, and all of a sudden, a bright light burst forth, nearly sending Alibaba and Aladdin flying. Not just that, but the urn itself and all the stone objects in the room…had all turned to solid gold!

"Great spirit of Solomon…!" Alibaba whispered in shock and surprise.

"I-it's not over yet!" Aladdin shouted. "Something else is coming!"

Not long after, the light flew out of the tower, causing it to explode…and as everyone in that room…they saw a huge, blue-skinned giant. He was bald-headed, had a long beard, and he wore a white clothe around his back and arms. His upper torso seemed muscular, but his stomach was rather large, almost disproportionate to the rest of him. He had long fingernails, almost like claws, and in the middle of his forehead was a third eye.

"Who is the one who would be king?" the giant asked as he looked down at the group.

A pause…but then, Jamil's white robes suddenly became dark…right at the spot between his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Jamil screamed as he backed away. "W-w-what the…?!"

"No…not you," the giant said. "Your heart is tainted with darkness and cruelty. To put it simply, you are a sham made by another."

Unable to handle any more of the shock, Jamil just outright fainted, right then and there.

"Hmm…the girl?" the giant inquired. "Mmm…not quite. She is a small vessel…but she has a strong will to live."

Finally, he spotted Aladdin and Alibaba, who blinked at him.

"Well, what's this?" the giant asked before he chuckled and gave a nod.

"W-what the-?!" Alibaba questioned. "What are you laughing about?! What the hell is up with you?!"

"Stop that babbling!" the giant cried. "I can't understand what you're saying!"

He then shrunk down to a point where he was about as big as the room, possible about Ugo's size.

"Well, well," he said as he floated towards Aladdin and bowed his head, "greetings, young Magi."

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered while Shahra padded up beside him. "You mean me?"

'_He bowed his head?'_ Alibaba thought as he looked at Aladdin. _'Aladdin…just who are you?!'_

Just then, Ugo came out of the flute, kneeling before the bearded giant.

"Oh, my!" he exclaimed. "You are…!"

Ugo raised his hands up and began to make odd gestures with his hands. The giant hummed and nodded his head, brushing his fingernails along his beard as he did.

"I wonder what they're saying," Aladdin said.

"They can understand each other?" asked Alibaba.

"…Ah, yes," the giant said. "I think I've gotten the gist of it."

He then turned to Aladdin and Alibaba.

"My name is Amon," he said. "I am fire-wielding Djinn of the dungeon, created from decorum and austerity. As the master of this dungeon, I hereby acknowledge that you've _cleared_ it."

Both Aladdin and Alibaba gasped upon hearing that.

"C-cleared, you say?!" Alibaba asked before he ran to all the treasure in the room. "WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

"Hello, Mister Amon," Aladdin greeted. "My name is Aladdin! It's very nice to meet you, sir!"

"And you, as well, child," Amon replied. "However, I am already aware of exactly who you are, Magi."

"Um…forgive me for asking," Aladdin began, "but what exactly _is_ a Magi?"

Amon then looked to Ugo, who gestured to Aladdin, as if to say "Please, do explain to the boy."

"Well," Amon began, "a Magi is…one who chooses kings."

"Chooses kings?" Aladdin repeated.

"That's right," Amon nodded. "In any age, a sorcerer chooses a king, who is necessary to properly unite the people. There is always one who should be kind, and ours sent a wise man to find the one who would identify him and guide him. O reincarnation of our beloved Solomon. _That_ is who you are, Magi."

Aladdin looked to Ugo, who crossed his arms and turned to face him.

"Hey, Amon!" Alibaba called. "Since we cleared this dungeon, that means we can take as much treasure as we want, right?!"

"Do as you wish," Amon answered.

"YEAH~!" Alibaba cheered as he went to gather more of the treasure in the room.

"Ugh…why did you have to go and choose a little brat like that one?" the elderly-looking Djinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked. "Never mind that. What did you mean by 'reincarnation'? I just don't get it. Just who…or what am I, anyway? My Mother told me I'd find the answer if I went out into the world…but now I'm even more confused."

"…About that," Amon started, but then, the room began to shake.

"Whoa!" Alibaba cried. "What the hell was that?!"

XXX

Outside in the sky, someone is seen making strange hand gestures as a black, eight-pointed star appeared over the dungeon.

XXX

"It seems someone is endeavoring to seal the way out," Amon pointed out.

"The way out?!" Aladdin repeated.

"Oh, man, that's not good!" Alibaba cried, sitting amongst bags of treasure.

"We have to get out of here!" Morgiana shouted.

"Quick, guys!" Alibaba exclaimed. "Help me carry the treasure! Ugo and Shahra can help!"

"Uh…okay!" Aladdin answered.

"You have more pressing matters than that," Amon said. "If nothing is done soon, none of you will be able to make it back."

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" Alibaba questioned. "W-WE DON'T WANT THAT! GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Stop your whining!" Amon ordered as he waved his fingers, creating another eight-pointed star on the floor, from which emerged a shaft of light that hit the ceiling. "Those of you who wish to return, step inside this! Only death awaits those who remain behind!"

"Look!" Alibaba exclaimed as he, Aladdin, and Shahra ran to the portal with their riches. "The ceiling…it's like the dungeon's entrance!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Aladdin said while Shahra sat beside him and Ugo shrank inside his flute.

As they headed to the portal, Aladdin looked back and saw Morgiana, just standing there.

"Miss Morgiana!" he called. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Morgiana, come on!" Alibaba shouted. "If you stay here, you'll die!"

Morgiana seemed hesitant…but then she looked back at Jamil, who just sat there in a puddle of his own urine. She chewed her lip…before she slowly began to walk toward him.

"What are you doing?!" Alibaba questioned. "Why are you worried about a guy like him?! He treated you like dirt, remember?!"

"Miss Morgiana!" Aladdin cried.

Morgiana glanced back and forth between Jamil and the portal before she grasped her head.

'_Why?'_ she thought. _'I don't understand! Why do I feel like I'm still bound to him?! I stood up for myself…I announced my freedom…so why?!'_

Just then, she felt a hand grab her by her shoulder. She turned and saw Goltas, who had been freed from Aladdin's previous attack.

"G-Goltas…?!" Morgiana asked in surprise.

"…Go with them, Morgiana," Goltas spoke, causing her to gasp.

"Y-you can talk?!" she asked.

"A man like him…cannot be allowed to leave this place."

He went over and hoisted Jamil over his shoulder.

"Morgiana," he said. "You and I are from the north and the south…but we descendants of minority tribes. However…unlike you, I have forgotten the pride of my clan. I've made myself a slave to this fool and killed innocent people on his orders. Even if I went home now…I couldn't bear to show my face before my brethren. But you…you're different, Morgiana. Even after all the times Jamil had tormented you, you still kept your pride…and finally, you found the courage to get away from. Go home to your country, Morgiana…that is…my solemn, final wish!"

Morgiana stared at Goltas in surprise…but then she had a look of determination as she nodded her head.

"I will!" she exclaimed.

"Hurry, Morgiana!" Alibaba called as the portal began to rise. "Hurry!"

Morgiana panted as she made a mad dash for the portal while Goltas remained behind, carrying Jamil away…his sword stabbed into the floor.

"Goltas Dorjis…such a good lad," praised a crazed Jamil. "I'm going to give you as much corn as you want…oh, wait! Where's Morgiana?"

Morgiana watched as the dungeon began to collapse…and soon after, Goltas disappeared as a piece of rubble fell.

'…_Goodbye, Goltas,'_ she thought, _'and thank you.'_

"Off you go now!" Amon exclaimed. "This is the last of the magoi that my beloved King Solomon entrusted to me!"

As he said this, the portal began to rise higher and faster while Amon himself began to shrink. Then, he darted towards Alibaba's knife…where an eight-pointed star appeared on the sheathe.

XXX

Meanwhile, it is midday in the city of Qishan. The people are going about their usual routine, when suddenly, they felt the ground shake and rumble. They all turned…and saw the dungeon beginning to collapse.

"WHOOOAAAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"THE DUNGEON'S COLLAPSING!"

"QUICK, EVERYBODY MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

As the townspeople scurried to get as far away from the sinking as possible…they didn't notice two mysterious figures, sitting upon a magic carpet in the sky. One of them was a cloaked man, his face concealed by a veil. The other was a young man, possibly about Alibaba's age, with a slender muscular build and average height. He has long, black hair that reached down to his ankles, tied up in a thick, braided ponytail and red ringed eyes. He also wore purple eye shadow and around his neck is a white chunnari, along with a short-sleeved, black choli which revealed his toned midriff. He also has on a pair of black, baggy pants, similar to Aladdin's, and he wore golden bangles that extended from his wrists to his elbows, and more bangles around his neck with a ruby in the middle.

"Are you sure about this, Magi?" asked the cloaked man.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the black-haired teen said. "It would be a pain in the ass if someone captured it. That stupid lord you roped in is dead. Might as well head home."

With that, they flew off into the sky.

On that day, Dungeon No. 7, Amon, which had been active for ten years and one month, had been conquered by Alibaba Saluja.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>This might not have been my best, either, mostly because I changed up the fight in this.<p>

Still, review, please!


	7. Night 7- The Promise

**Night 7- The Promise**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra found themselves sitting on the floating eight-pointed star as they rose high into the sky with their enormous bags of treasure. Alibaba glanced down below at the earth, which got smaller and smaller as they rose higher and higher, and then he glanced over to Morgiana, who lied down, asleep on the platform, and finally at Aladdin, who is putting a golden collar with a red ruby in the middle around Shahra's neck.<p>

"There," Aladdin said. "Now you look even prettier, Shahra."

Shahra nuzzled Aladdin, who hummed in contently as he rubbed her chin. Then, he went over and sat next to Alibaba, who smiled at him.

"…We cleared it, didn't we?" Aladdin asked.

"Yep," Alibaba answered. "Sure did."

"…I guess we're not gonna be in much of a rush, are we?" asked Aladdin.

"Nope," Alibaba said. "Despite everything that's happened, I'm not tired…so how about we talk a bit, Aladdin?"

"Okay," Aladdin answered.

Soon, the two boys stared up at the endless void together, reminiscing on recent events.

"That was some adventure," Alibaba answered. "Sure was dangerous! There were seven times that I thought I was about to die, back there!"

"Yeah, and that big ant chewed on my head!" Aladdin added, giggling.

"Those eggs sure were pretty, though," Alibaba pointed out.

"And those glowing flowers!" Aladdin added.

"We could've grabbed some back there and sold some. I hate to miss you, you know?"

"At least you got all that treasure, Alibaba!"

"Yeah, that's true."

A pause.

"So, Alibaba?" asked Aladdin. "Why did you really wanna go into the dungeon, anyway?"

"Well, like I said, little buddy," said Alibaba, "I just needed some money, that's all. I'll use it to start my own business! That's the best way to work your way up in the world! You see, far to the south, there's a country called Sindria. It's a place of dreams and pleasure that Sinbad created! I'll run a business there and live the Sinbad dream!"

"That sounds like fun!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"…But before that," Alibaba started, "I have some business in a place called Balbadd."

"Oh, I see," Aladdin said.

"What about you, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked. "What are you gonna do, now? Go back home?"

"…Actually…I don't really have a home, anymore," Aladdin answered. "You see, Ugo and I used to live in a town called Utan with my Mother, Sheba. We were very poor, but that didn't seem to bother us. We were always so happy, spending every moment we could together…but…one day, my Mother got very sick and passed away."

"…I see," Alibaba said, sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Aladdin."

Aladdin chewed his lip for a bit, but then he shook his head, trying to fight back his tears.

'_Every time I talk about my Mother,'_ he thought, _'it always makes me wanna cry.'_

"So…I guess this means our little adventure is over, huh, Alibaba?" Aladdin asked, trying to take his mind off it.

"…Over?" Alibaba repeated as he remembered his and Aladdin's time in the dungeon, from when they got chased by the Slimes and when they found the treasure…as well as when he saw what the young boy could do back when he confronted Jamil. The teen sighed as he looked down at his feet, looking away from Aladdin.

"…Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes, Alibaba?" Aladdin answered.

"…Listen…I just wanted to say…thanks for everything…and…I'm sorry about using you."

"Using me?"

"The truth is, when I first saw you summon Ugo, I planned on using you from the beginning…but…after all the times you risked your life for me…I realized I was wrong. You see…before you came along, I just talked a lot and never really took any action. When push comes to shove, I pretty much just freeze up. I guess…in the end…I'm no better than Jamil: I'm just a coward who uses people."

Another pause…but then, Aladdin stood up.

"A coward?" Aladdin repeated. "Well, that's not true! I think you're a very brave man, Alibaba!"

"W-what…?" Alibaba questioned in surprise.

"Remember back at the caravan?" Aladdin asked. "That fat man heaped so much scorn on your dreams, but despite how angry you were, you didn't even so much as raise a finger to him…but when the value of someone's life was scorned, you blew into a full on rage, and you didn't even hesitate to risk your life…and ever since then, I started liking you even more!"

Alibaba gasped quietly in surprise while Shahra lied nearby, snoozing, along with Morgiana.

"No matter what," Aladdin continued, "if you ever lose confidence, don't you worry! You aren't a coward, at all! You're a brave guy, as well as a respected friend of mine!"

Hearing that caused Alibaba's cheeks to flush red.

"You little sweet talker!" he exclaimed as he gave Aladdin a friendly punch in the arm, causing the boy to flinch in slight pain, but then he smiled. "Well, I could share some of the treasure! It's just as much yours as it is mine! Think about it! With this much, you can have enough money to buy all the food and pretty girls you want!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Aladdin cheered. "Food and girls!"

Shahra, who seemed to be sleeping, just quietly opened her eye and growled quietly at Alibaba.

"So who says our adventure is over?!" Alibaba asked as he stood up, proud and tall. "There's tons more dungeons! The world is full of fun and exciting things! It's all out there, waiting for us! Our adventure isn't over by a long shot! So let's go and see it all, okay!? We'll go wherever we want and have as much fun as we go…so let's together, Aladdin! What do you say?!"

Aladdin smiled broadly as he stared up at Alibaba before he nodded his head…while a gigantic, glowing white bird flew around them.

"You got it!" he exclaimed.

"All right, it's settled!" Alibaba shouted.

"Yeah! I can't wait! We'll go together, right, Alibaba? Promise me?"

"Of course! It's a promise!"

'…_A promise.'_

Alibaba Saluja, the young man who captured a dungeon, and Aladdin, the mysterious little boy called a Magi. Their promise had raised the curtain on a grand journey to challenge one of the world's greatest mysteries, and their departure drew in many who had encountered them.

However…they didn't realize that they might have to postpone that promise for quite some time.

XXX

Morgiana gasped as she awoke from her slumber, and when she sat up on her knees, she saw that she was staring at the wall that surrounded Qishan.

"I'm…outside the city?" she asked.

With Alibaba, he found himself sitting in the crater where dungeon once stood, and everyone had in town had gathered around to find him there, sitting on his bags of loot.

"A-Alibaba?!" questioned his former caravan partner. "What's he doing in there?!"

"I don't believe it!" Budel exclaimed. "That brat actually went and captured it!"

"He's not all talk, after all!" shouted an old man.

Alibaba smiled broadly before he pumped a fist and let out a triumphant cry, and soon after, the citizens of Qishan had broken into cheers.

"Haha!" Alibaba laughed. "Isn't this great, Aladdin?!"

No answer.

"Aladdin?" the blonde-haired teen asked before he looked around…but saw not hide or blue hair of Aladdin, anywhere. In fact, Shahra wasn't there, either. Despite that, he smiled, nonetheless.

'_I guess there was a time lag when we got out, too,'_ he thought, _'so I'll go home and prepare a party! I hope you come back, soon…Aladdin.'_

"_I'm just your friend, that's all!"_

Alibaba smiled as he remembered those words the boy said to him.

'_I'll be waiting for you…Aladdin,'_ he thought.

However…Aladdin never returned to Qishan again.

XXX

3 days and 3 nights later, Alibaba still waiting for Aladdin to return…but the mysterious boy never showed up. A funeral for Jamil was held in town, and soon after, a new lord arrived. 3 more weeks passed, but Aladdin still didn't appear.

In the mansion that once belonged to Jamil…Alibaba is seen sitting by a window with a dismal expression.

"Well, well, my Master!"

Alibaba turned to look at Budel, only now, the fat man was smiling at him while rubbing his hands together.

"You look dashing today, as usual!" Budel complimented. "And no wonder! To think, you'd use your treasure to pay back your debt to me, and with interest, too! You're simply too kind! Hahahaha!"

That's right. Ever since Jamil died, Alibaba had used the treasure he had found in the dungeon to become the new lord of Qishan. However…with Aladdin gone, the feeling was rather bittersweet for him.

"Now then," Budel said, "this way please. I've taken it upon myself to bring you the finest wine and women!"

Alibaba turned to see his former boss pouring some wine into a glass while the girls from the brothel he took Aladdin to the other night are seen dancing…including Elizabeth.

"…Uh, Budel?" Alibaba asked. "Doesn't it embarrass you, sucking up to me like this? I mean, you used to think of me as trash!"

"What are you saying?" Budel asked. "I'm not embarrassed in the least!"

Alibaba rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa.

"That's enough," he said. "I wanna be alone for a bit. Everyone out."

"As you wish, milord!" Budel said before he and the women left the room. Alibaba looked at the table full of exquisite cuisine and wine, but then he sighed heavily as he looked to his left…and for a moment, he pictured Aladdin, sitting next to him while happily stuffing his face and being doted on by the dancer girls.

'…_Aladdin,'_ he thought, worriedly. _'Where are you, little buddy? It's been three weeks, and you haven't come back! Without you here…what's the point of having all this delicious food and all these girls?!'_

He then swallowed nervously as he clasped his hands together.

'…_Dear Solomon, I hope he's not dead,'_ he thought as he remembered when he saw Aladdin using his special powers to defeat Jamil and Goltas. _'Surely…someone as amazing as that kid couldn't have died!'_

"Lord Alibaba."

Alibaba turned to see a servant walk in.

"You have a visitor, milord," he said. "It seems to be a child."

Hearing that caused Alibaba to gasped.

"What?!" he questioned before he sped out of the room and down the stairs. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

'_I knew it!'_ he thought. _'I just knew it! I knew you weren't dead, Aladdin!"_

As he came to the bottom of the stairs and approached the door, he envisioned Aladdin, standing outside the mansion gate with Shahra at his side.

"_I'm back, Alibaba!"_

With tears of joy forming in his eyes, Alibaba pushed the doors open.

"WELCOME HOME, ALADDIN!" he shouted…only to realize that it was not Aladdin at all…but Morgiana, wearing a pair of shoes and a black apron. "Oh…Morgiana, it's you."

"I came to talk to you," Morgiana said.

XXX

Alibaba and Morgiana stood near the streets of town, watching the people in the bazaar.

"Why did you use half your treasure," Morgiana began, "to free the slaves?"

"…Because," Alibaba replied, "I thought that was something he'd do."

"You mean Aladdin?" Morgiana asked.

"Mm…" Alibaba nodded. "So, what have you been up to, Morgiana?"

"Well," Morgiana started, "until the freed slaves decided what they will do, I heard you were paying them to work in the mansion. You're truly a good person, Alibaba."

"Thanks," Alibaba said.

"The slaves are grateful to you for freeing them."

"And what about you?"

"Well…I, too, am grateful. I can't remember the last time I had ever roamed freed. When you unlocked my shackles in the dungeon…I had to stop and catch my breath for a moment…so for that, I'm grateful…to you and Aladdin both."

Alibaba chuckled as he looked down at the ground.

"That's good," he said. "Now you can walk around without hiding those pretty legs of yours."

Hearing that Morgiana to blush a bit, and Alibaba chuckled a bit more upon seeing her face.

"So…what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Someday," Morgiana began, "I will return to my homeland…that was the last wish Goltas had."

"Oh, yeah," Alibaba said. "Makes sense…I need to make a decision, too. Thanks for talking with me, Morgiana…hearing good news gave me a little push. You take care, now!"

Morgiana blinked at him in confusion before she nodded and walked away. Alibaba then took in a deep breath and exhaled as he looked up at the sky.

'…_I guess…it's time I stopped sitting on my ass and did something,'_ he thought. _'Right, Aladdin?'_

XXX

The next morning, Morgiana is seen sweeping the floors of the mansion with a broom. However, she was still confused about Alibaba's words the other day.

'_What did he mean by that, yesterday?'_ the young Fanalis thought. _'I should thank…but…I don't know how I should.'_

"Did you hear the latest?"

"Hmm? About what?"

Morgiana turned to look at the two maids working nearby.

"It's about Lord Alibaba," said one. "The one who conquered Amon…he took a carriage and left town, this morning!"

"What?!" asked the other maid. "You're kidding me!"

Hearing that caused Morgiana to gasp quietly.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as she went over to them. "What do you mean he left?!"

"He used most of his wealth to ensure food, clothing, and shelter for the former slaves," said one of the maids. "In return, he asked everyone to deliver a message."

"He said 'If a little boy named Aladdin and a tiger shows up in town, tell him that Alibaba is in Balbadd'," said the other maid.

Morgiana's eyes went before she turned and ran off, heading for the town gate…but when she got there, she saw she was too late.

A carriage, drawn by two horses, was seen leaving the town…and on that carriage is Alibaba, who sat in the front seat. As he did, the blonde teen looked up to the sky, clenching his hands.

'_Aladdin,'_ he thought. _'I know you're out there, somewhere…someone as amazing as you can't be dead! When you told me that I was brave…it made me so happy! No one has ever complimented me like that! I was so unsure of myself, but he pulled me up…I'm sure this is what you would've done. I can't really be as cool as you, but…I'm going. You wouldn't want me to just hang around, sulking. I'll do what I should've done a long time ago. Aladdin…I'll find you…and when we do meet again, we'll have many more adventures together! After all…we did promise, didn't we?! So wait for me, because I'm coming to find you!'_

As Alibaba rode on the carriage…the eight-pointed star on the sheath of his knife glowed. He smiled, hopefully, as he pictured Aladdin smiling at him and happily running into his arms, the both of them laughing and having so much fun together.

Thus, Alibaba was parted from Aladdin and traveled alone to the country of Balbadd. He had gained great determination, some wealth, and the mysterious power of the dungeon.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a land far from Qishan, there is a vast, grassy plain where a hawk flies freely through the sky. Some small prairie dogs are out foraging for their food, when suddenly, their tiny ears pick up the sound of heavy hoof-beats. They stood up on their haunches and saw a large herd of horses, being ridden on by a group of men holding switches and swords strapped to their backs.

Suddenly, one of the men, the one up front, riding a horse with a scar over his eye, spotted something in the distance.

"Hold it!" he called, raising his hand, causing the horses and his fellow men to stop.

"What's up, Doruji?" asked one of them. "Is it the enemy?"

"No," the young man, called Doruji, answered, "but…"

As they rode up closer…they saw a young, blue-haired boy with a braided ponytail wearing a pair of baggy pants, a sash around his waist, a light blue vest, a turban on his head, and a ruby in the middle of his forehead. Tied around his neck is a golden flute with an eight-point star in the middle.

"…A kid?" Doruji questioned, confused.

"Where'd he come from?" asked one of the men.

"Dunno," Doruji answered, "but it's not safe for him to be out here. If we leave him, the wolves come out at night and eat him. We better bring him back to the village with us."

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away in a small village, filled with sheep, horses, and chickens, a little boy is seen trying to churn something in a bucket.

"No, no, no," said an elderly woman with a long braid and wearing a black cloak. "When you make kumis, you have to push more from the top."

"Baba," said the boy, "you're blind, aren't you? How can you see me?"

"Because the rukh tell me," the woman, known as Baba, answered. "The elderly may lose their sight, but we can always see the rukh."

"What are rukh, anyway?" asked the boy.

"These little birds of light that flutter about in the darkness," said Baba.

"Oh, Grandma," said a young woman, pouring tea. "You and your fairy tales."

"Hey, Baba!" exclaimed a little girl. "Doruji and the others are back, and they found something weird!"

"Is that so?" Baba asked as she stood up, holding a staff with a bird-like shape at the top. "Well, let's see then."

She slowly opened her left eye…and she seemed to gasp.

"What's this?" she asked. "The rukh seemed to be excited for some reason."

As she spoke, Doruji entered…holding an unconscious Aladdin over his shoulder.

"What are you going on about, now, Baba?" Doruji asked as he lied Aladdin down on the floor.

Baba's grandaughter approached Aladdin and placed her hand on his forehead, only to gasp as she pulled her hand back.

"He's burning up!" she exclaimed. "Quick! We need to get him into a bed!"

With that, she picked Aladdin up, rushed over to a bed nearby, and tucked him under the covers.

"Don't anyone just stand there!" she cried. "Get some water or something!"

"Y-yes, Toya!" cried some of the people inside the hut before they all rushed out.

"This kid's dressed up all weird," said Doruji. "I wonder who he is, anyway."

"The rukh seem worried," Baba said. "He must be something special if they fly about him like this, so much."

As Aladdin slept…the rukh swarm around him vigorously.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Didn't mean for this one to be so short. XD<p>

Review, please!


	8. Night 8- Aladdin and the Kouga Clan

**Night 8- Aladdin and the Kouga Clan**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night, not fit for neither man nor beast. The denizens of Utan had locked themselves inside their houses, taking shelter for the night. However…one woman was brave enough to venture out into the streets alone in spite of the weather.<p>

Sheba glanced around worriedly, her vision slightly impaired from the rain, but she still went onward. Why? The look on her face was obvious: she was looking for her lost child.

"Aladdin!" she called out. "Aladdin, where are you?!"

No answer came, causing Sheba's hair to droop slightly. Aladdin had gone out to play in town for a while, promising to return by sunset, but when the storm came, he did not return. Knowing the storm must've frightened her son into hiding, Sheba left the house to search for him. So far, she was unsuccessful.

"Aladdin!" she called out, again…but she still didn't get an answer. "…Oh, Aladdin, where are you? My poor little boy…!"

Suddenly, the magenta-haired woman spotted something flitter by from behind her. They looked like tiny birds, made of a pure white light.

'_The rukh…!'_ she thought before she went to follow them. As she did, she heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from somewhere nearby. She gasped quietly, for she recognized the sound, and soon, she began to sprint faster, following the rukh into an alley. Once there, she didn't see anything but a few barrels and crates…but she could still hear sobbing coming from somewhere in the alley.

"…Aladdin?" she called, causing the sobs to cease, and not long after, a familiar blue-haired boy came out from under a crate, his big, bright, blue doe eyes brimming with tears.

"Mother!" Aladdin cried as he ran into his mother's arms.

"Oh, Aladdin," Sheba soothed as she held her crying son. "There, there…it'll be all right. I'm here, now."

Aladdin sniffled as his mother held him.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he hiccupped. "It's just…I tried to get home before the storm hit, but then it got all dark, and I couldn't find my way back, and then there was thunder and lightning and…oh, Mother, I'm so glad you found me!"

"The rukh led me to you," Sheba said with a smile. "It's thanks to them that I found you. Now come on. Let's go home and get nice and dry and warm."

Aladdin smiled and nodded his head while Sheba carried him back to their house, and as they left, the rukh followed, one of them landing on Aladdin's wrist. The boy blinked curiously at them before he glanced up at Sheba, who held him tightly so as not to let him slip and fall into the muddy ground. Soon, Aladdin's head started to become filled with questions.

What were these rukh, anyway? And how come only Aladdin and Sheba could see them while others could not?

"…Mother?" Aladdin asked.

"Hmm?" Sheba hummed. "What is it, Aladdin?"

"…What exactly am I, anyway?" Aladdin asked. "I can see these little birds while no one else can…so what am I?"

Sheba paused for a moment before she smiled.

"You're always asking me that question," she said as she pet him. "…And I keep giving you the same answer. You're just one of a kind, Aladdin…that's all I can tell you."

Hearing that seemed to satisfy Aladdin for now, for he smiled as he rested his chest against his mother's bosom, and soon after, he fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream end_

Aladdin blinked his eyes slowly, his vision slightly blurred, but as it cleared, he found himself, staring up at a cloth ceiling, which let the sun's rays shine through. As he sat up, he found himself lying in a warm bed, tucked underneath a blanket, and surrounded by various furniture. It was then that the boy realized that he was not in old shack in Utan, but in someone else's residence.

'…_It was only a dream,'_ he thought before he looked down and held his flute and frowned, sadly. _'Mother…'_

"Oh! You're awake!"

Aladdin looked up to see Toya walking in with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Err…hello," he murmured. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Toya," the young woman said. "You're in my hut. You were lost in the valley and you had a terrible fever, so I took care of you."

"Oh," Aladdin said. "Thank you, Miss Toya!"

Toya smiled before she went over to Aladdin and placed her palm on his forehead.

"Well, it looks like your fever broke," she noted. "You've been asleep for about two days, you know-"

**Grrrrgle…**

Toya gasped quietly while Aladdin blushed, his hands over his growling tummy.

"Oh, of course!" Toya exclaimed. "You must be starving! You wait right here. I'll get you some food."

"Thank you," Aladdin said.

Before long, Toya returned, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and some slices of bread.

"Here you go!" she said as she set the tray down on Aladdin's lap. "Eat up!"

Aladdin smiled broadly before he began to shovel the bread in his mouth and slurp up the soup.

"Goodness, I've never seen someone with such an appetite!" Toya exclaimed in surprise.

Soon, Aladdin had finished his meal and sighed in content as he lied on the bed.

"That was yummy," he said. "So were you the one who found me, Miss Toya?"

"Oh, no, not me," said Toya. "My friend, Doruji, found you."

"Is our little guest awake?"

Toya turned to see Baba enter.

"Oh! Hi, Grandma!" she greeted. "Yes, he's awake."

Baba chuckled as she walked over to Aladdin, who blinked at her.

"Let's have a look at you, boy," she said before she opened one eye at Aladdin, who froze for a moment in surprise. Then, she chuckled again.

"W-what's so funny?" Aladdin asked before he wiped his mouth. "Do I have something on my face?"

"It seems you're feeling better, now," Baba said. "The rukh are joyful."

"Oh, boy, here we go again," Toya muttered. "Grandma goes on about this little fairy tale about these rukh things."

"The rukh are no tale, young lady," Baba rebuked. "They are shining and flying around the boy as we speak."

"See?" Toya asked Aladdin, who blinked at Baba in surprise. "What'd I tell you?"

"…Miss," Aladdin said. "Can you see the rukh, too?"

"Huh?!" Toya muttered in shock.

"Hmm?" Baba hummed, inquisitively. "Yes, I can see them very much…and I suppose you can, too? Can you see them, now? The flow of life that looks like an endless stream of glowing white birds?"

As she spoke, the rukh began to swarm around her and Aladdin with great vigor.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed as he hopped up and down, excitedly. "I thought my Mother and I were the only ones who could see them!"

"Is that so?" Baba chuckled. "It isn't anything special, to be honest. My Great-Grandmother could see them, too, and she told me all about them when I was your age. She told me that the rukh are the home of souls. Every living thing on this earth are individuals, but when they die, they all return to one place, and that is the rukh. They are both the beginning and the end of life. When people die, their bodies return to the earth, but their souls return to the rukh."

"The home…of souls…" Aladdin whispered in awe while Toya just tilted her head.

"I just don't get it," she muttered.

"Mother never told me that," Aladdin said. "I just know that they help me, sometimes."

"Oh?" Baba inquired. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Aladdin said. "You see…whenever I share the strength in my stomach with them, all these little bits of light gather, and they give me their strength to help me out of trouble!"

"What was that?!" Baba questioned, her left eye going wide. "But that could only mean…"

Suddenly, another woman entered the hut.

"Baba!" she called. "Doruji and the patrol have returned!"

"I see," Baba said before she and Toya went out. "Very well, then."

"Come on, Aladdin," Toya beckoned. "You come, too."

Aladdin nodded before he followed Baba and Toya outside. He shielded his eyes from the light of the sun, having not been outside for a while, before he let them adjust. Once outside, he saw a group of men riding on horses. Some of the women and children surrounded them, asking many questions.

"How'd it go?"

"Just fine. No sign of the enemy."

"We even brought back a deer! Just remember to share it with everyone!"

Doruji jumped off his steed as Toya approached with Aladdin behind her.

"Welcome home, Doruji," she greeted.

"Hey, Toya!" Doruji greeted back before he noticed Aladdin. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Aladdin, this is Doruji," said Toya. "He's the one who found you."

"Are you feeling okay, now?" Doruji asked.

"Yep!" Aladdin answered. "Thanks a lot, mister!"

"You're lucky I came along when I did," Doruji said. "If I left you alone, the wolves would've come and eaten you."

"Hey, Toya!"

Suddenly, two young men dressed in the same garb as Doruji appeared, holding a large buck.

"Check it out!" one of them said. "Doruji killed this deer for you!"

"Moron," Doruji said as he lightly smacked him in the head. "It's not just for her."

"Go ahead and tell him how cool he is, Toya!" added another one of his friends.

Hearing that caused Doruji to blush while Toya stared at him, awkwardly.

"I-I hope you weren't scared out there, Doruji," she said. "I remember that when we were little, you used to be afraid of rabbits."

"You were?!" Aladdin asked before he burst into laughter.

"I-it's not funny!" Doruji shouted, blushing even more. "Besides, that was a long time ago! I'm a man, now! I'm a true warrior of the Kouga Clan, and I'll fight anyone and anything to protect my brothers and sisters!"

Hearing that caused Toya and Aladdin to smile.

"You're really cool, Mister Doruji," the latter spoke.

"Err…th-thanks," Doruji said with a proud smile. "I do what I can, sometimes."

Toya just giggled…and yet, at the same time, there was a slight tinge of worry in her stomach.

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin exclaimed as he held up his flute. "Ugo should say thanks, too!"

"So," Baba began as she walked towards the other members of the patrol, "what of rumors from the east?"

"About that," said a man that was about half her age, "the Kou Empire in the east is expanding its influence. It has already consolidated the far eastern plains and will surely advance west to our village. I'm worried about the strange monsters they use in battle."

"I see…" Baba muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Baba!" Doruji exclaimed. "We are the proud Kouga Clan! We've kept other nations at bay for centuries! Our people will unite and drive them back! FOR THE HONOR OF THE KOUGA CLAN!"

"YEAAAAAAHH!" the Kouga Clan men cheered as they raised up their fists…among them being a giant blue one, emerging from Aladdin's flute, and not long after, the air was filled with the screams of startled men, women, children, and the whinnying of frightened horses.

XXX

"All right, you!" Doruji shouted as he slammed a fist on a table. "Talk! What the hell are you, anyway?! Are you a spy from the Kou Empire?!"

"Doruji, please calm down!" Toya urged as Aladdin hid behind her. "You're frightening the boy! Besides, a child like this couldn't possibly be a spy!"

"You…have a point," Doruji said.

"Who are you?" asked one of Doruji's friends. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aladdin," Aladdin said. "I'm a traveler."

"Traveler or not, it's still strange you were passed out in the middle of nowhere like that," Doruji noted. "How'd you get here?"

"I wish I knew," Aladdin answered. "Do you people know of a place called Qishan? That's where I was before."

"Qishan?" Doruji repeated. "Never heard of it."

"Hold up!" said an older man. "I have a friend in a caravan who knows that place! He told me that if you crossed the mountains and many, many more, there is a far off land of sand rather than grass, and my ancestor, the first to make that journey, said that walking there would take about 5 years."

"5 YEARS?!" Aladdin questioned. "IT'S THAT FAR AWAY?!"

He then drooped in a comically depressed manner.

"Ho-ho!" Baba chuckled. "Don't worry, child. The Spring Market is in two weeks. A caravan will be here by then and you can get yourself a ride. That way, you can get to Qishan faster. Until, you can stay here with us."

"Yay!" Aladdin cheered. "Thanks, ma'am!"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get back?" Toya asked.

"Yes, I am," Aladdin replied. "You see…I made a promise to a dear friend of mine."

Toya smiled and gently pet the boy on the head.

"I see," she said. "I hope your friend will be waiting for you."

Aladdin smiled as he thought about the promise that he and Alibaba made, together.

'…_I'll be back soon, Alibaba,'_ he thought. _'Then, we can go on even more adventures, together…just like we promised.'_

XXX

That night, the Kouga Clan had gathered around a bonfire, celebrating a successful hunt. There was music and dancing, people drinking, talking, and laughing with each other…just enjoying each other's company. Aladdin smiled as he sat in between Baba and Toya, who sat next to Doruji.

"Everyone's so lively, here," Aladdin said.

"Of course," Baba answered. "That's because all we're one big happy family."

"Is everyone here a part of your family?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Toya said. "The Kouga Clan has lived, died, been born, and loved together."

"The same blood runs through our veins," Doruji added. "That's why we're one big family, here."

"I see," Aladdin said as he looked around. "Must be nice."

Just then, he spotted a woman that looked about two years older than Sheba…feeding some dumplings to a young boy that is about Aladdin's age. The boy laughed happily before he and his mother embraced…and seeing that caused Aladdin's heart to start aching.

"Some fun, huh, Aladdin?" Doruji asked…but there was no answer. "Uh…Aladdin?"

He and Toya looked around, but they saw that the boy in question was heading inside the latter's hut.

"Aladdin?" Toya called in concern before she, Baba, and Doruji stood up and followed him. Upon entering the hut, they found him, sitting on a bed, hugging his knees with a solemn expression on his face.

"Aladdin?" Doruji asked. "You okay?"

"Why did you leave?" Toya asked. "Did you not like the party?"

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered. "Oh! No! I-it's not that! The party's great, really…it's just…"

Baba sighed before she went over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked as she gently patted his back. "Do you want to tell Baba all about it?"

A pause…but then Aladdin sighed.

"…Whenever I see people like that together," he started, "all happy and smiling…it reminds me of the times I used to spend with my Mother."

"Your mother?" Toya repeated.

"Mm," Aladdin nodded. "We used to do everything together…we'd eat, we'd laugh, we'd play, we'd take baths…there were even times when we'd bicker, but we always made up in the end…but now…I can't do any of those things with her anymore, because…because she's…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the blue-haired boy soon broke down in tears.

"…I see," Baba murmured sadly as she rubbed small circles on Aladdin's back. "Your mother is no longer of this earth, is that it?"

Aladdin sniffled and nodded his head while Toya and Doruji looked on in sympathy.

"Poor child," said Baba. "I can see it in your heart: the sadness and loss you carry. You must've loved your mother very much."

"She was…very sick…!" Aladdin said between hiccups. "I…I did everything I could to help her get better…but when I finally found a way to save her…it was too late!"

"Oh, Aladdin, I'm so sorry," Toya said. "I lost my Mother, too…she passed a couple of years ago…and I still miss her to this day."

"And my parents died when slave traders invaded our village," Doruji added. "I was only 7 when it happened."

"The pain we carry when loved ones pass on before we do runs very deep," Baba said. "It's something we may never get over. However…at least you know now that your mother is not suffering anymore."

Aladdin looked at Baba, his eyes bloodshot.

"Remember what I said about the rukh?" Baba asked as she looked up, prompting Aladdin to do the same, and soon, they saw the small fluttering birds of lighting, swarming about them. "Somewhere in this endless flow of life, your mother's spirit is up there, among many other souls…in a way, it's like she's still watching over you."

As the old woman said this, one of the rukh fluttered down towards Aladdin and landed on his nose. He blinked at it for a second before he smiled warmly.

"…Thank you, Baba," Aladdin said. "That…makes me feel a little better…but I still feel like I'm all alone, now."

"What are you talking about, dear?" Baba asked as she gently pet Aladdin's head. "The people of the plains become one when they live together like this, and as long as you're here, you are a part of our family, too."

Aladdin's eyes went wide while Baba chortled.

"You're Baba's child, now!" she exclaimed.

"You hear that, Aladdin?" Doruji asked. "You're one of us, now!"

"Isn't that great?" Toya asked.

Hearing that caused Aladdin to gasp happily.

"I love you, Baba!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The elderly woman chuckled…but then grunted in slight pain when she heard a small popping sound.

"Ooh…! My back!"

"Grandma!"

"A-Aladdin, stop! Let go! You're hurting her!"

"Oops! Sorry, Baba! Are you okay?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, far from the east…the footsteps of an invading empire, holding large, red flags with the kanji for "Kou" and wearing suits of armor, drew near the Kouga Village.

XXX

The following morning, in a camp quite far from the village, one of the armored men from last night kneeled before a shadowy figure.

"Reporting, General!" he exclaimed. "The village of a foreign people lies 50 _ri_ to the west. It's about 100 _une_, with a population of over 100. It lies directly in our path. What are your orders?"

The figure smiled and said, "I shall go to them."

The figure stood, revealing herself to be a woman of average height with long, navy blue hair and blue eyes. She has thin, split-ended eyebrow and a small mole near her bottom lip. She wore traditional feminine robes of light pink and white, and she carries a fan of white feathers with a golden handle.

Behind her stood a young man with long, light blue hair tied up in a ponytail, and the top of his hair was style in the same manner as Alibaba, garbed in blue robes and carries two swords, which is held in a dark blue sash and an older man with a split goatee, wearing purple robes with a golden ring in the middle, and a red sash around his shoulders.

"Let's go, Seishun, Ryosai," the woman said.

"Yes, Princess Hakuei," they both said.

XXX

Back at the Kouga Village, Toya is seen outside, milking a mare.

"Wow! That's yummy~!"

Toya turned and saw Aladdin…suckling right from a mother mare.

"W-wait!" she cried. "Aladdin, you're not supposed to drink it from the teat like that!"

"Will you cut that out?" Doruji asked as he pulled Aladdin away from the horse's udder.

"Hey!" Aladdin complained. "That was really mean!"

"Weird kid," Doruji muttered before he looked to Toya. "So, Toya, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," Toya answered before she spotted a sword, strapped to Doruji's back. "Um…why are you carrying that around?"

"Well, you never know," said Doruji. "I might have to go out and fight off an enemy, one day."

"…I see," Toya said, looking down worriedly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Doruji asked.

"…Doruji," Toya began, "I know you've gotten a lot stronger over the years I've known you…but…that doesn't mean I can't be worried, you know. I hope the day never comes…when you do have to go into battle."

"…Toya…" Doruji murmured in concern.

"To me," Toya said with a smile, "it'd be a blessing…if we all continued living together, peacefully, like this."

"Hey, don't you worry," Doruji reassured. "I promise, I'll protect you, Baba, and everyone else in the village! No doubt about it!"

Toya smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Doruji…you always seem to know what to say, don't you?"

Doruji just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! Doruji!"

The young man turned to see two of his friends approach.

"Doruji! We got a problem!" said one. "A couple of lambs have gotten lose and are in the valley!"

"A tiger's chasing them!" said the other.

"A tiger?!" Doruji questioned.

"Yeah, but…it's not like any tiger I've ever seen! It looks like it's a golden collar around its neck!"

Hearing that caused Aladdin to gasp silently.

"Gold collar…?!" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter what it's wearing!" Doruji argued. "We need to drive that thing out of the valley! Let's go!"

With that, the three young men mounted their horses and rode off. Aladdin tried to go after them, but they were all too fast.

"Wait!" he called. "Come back!"

When that didn't seem to work, the boy pulled off his turban and sat on it.

"Fly, Magic Turban!"

Soon after, he took flight after the boys.

XXX

In the valley, two little lambs are seen running away from Shahra, who was in hot pursuit. The tigress had actually appeared in a location not too far from Aladdin, but it took her a few days to get here. Now, she was hungry, and the first thing she laid her eyes on were the young lambs.

Just when she was about to pounce on one, she was suddenly intercepted by a pair of large, powerful hooves, which stomped the ground just inches away from her face. Shahra looked up and saw Doruji and his friends, all of them wielding their swords.

"Get back!" Doruji shouted as he swung his sword at Shahra, who jumped back roared at him. "Go on! Get outta here!"

"Beat it! Go on! Get!"

"Get outta here you damn pussycat! Go on!"

Shahra just roared viciously as the men swung their weapons and yelled incoherently at her. She attempted to swipe at one of the horses, but they back out of her reach before she could hook her claws onto one.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Doruji muttered as he looked up. "Aladdin?"

Aladdin jumped down from his Magic Turban, which quickly wrapped around his head as he ran to Shahra, his arms outstretched protectively.

"Please, leave her alone!" he cried. "Don't hurt Shahra!"

XXX

Later, back in the village, Shahra is lying on the grass, eating a freshly killed chicken while Aladdin explained everything to the Kouga Clan.

"I see," Toya said. "So she's a friend of yours."

"That's right," Aladdin said as he pet Shahra. "Sorry that she caused a commotion, but she couldn't help herself. After all, she was probably lost for a while and got very hungry. Lots of people don't think rationally when they're hungry, right?"

"That's true," Doruji said. "Sorry about that, Aladdin…and sorry to you, too, Shahra."

Shahra just lied there, eating her meal.

"I think that's her way of saying she forgives you," Aladdin mused, causing everyone to laugh, but then, a middle-aged woman approached Baba and uttered something to her, causing the old woman's face to sag into of inquiry.

"Is that right?" Baba asked, causing the woman to nod.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" asked Toya.

"It seems we have visitors," said Baba, "from the Kou Empire."

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp and murmur amongst themselves while Aladdin just blinked curiously.

'_The Kou Empire?'_ he thought. _'Who are they?'_

XXX

Later, the Kouga Clan stood outside, where Hakuei, Seishun, and Ryosai stood, putting their fists into their palms.

"I am the 3rd child of the 1st Emperor of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuei," said Hakuei. "I have come to engage in diplomatic talks."

"The first emperor's daughter?" asked one of the Kouga men.

"Welcome to our village, princess," said Baba. "I am the granddaughter of the 155th King of the Kouga Clan. I am known as the Shaman Chagan."

"I know that name well," said Hakuei. "Your legend had spread to my country, as well. The Kouga Clan were once the greatest horse-riding people. The first king, Chagan Han, gained power like that of a demon and built the greatest empire in history. The name of his domain, which nearly united the entire world, was the great Kouga Empire."

As Hakuei spoke, the Kouga members glared at her and murmured amongst each other while Aladdin and Shahra watched, confused but intrigued.

"However," Hakuei continued, "the empire had gradually weaken, and in recent years, your people have fallen prey to the likes of human traffickers."

Hearing that caused the Kouga Clan members to seethe in anger while others looked down sadly.

"Your suffering ends today," said Hakuei. "People of the Kouga Clan…I invite you to join under the allegiance of the Kou Empire!"

"Join you?!" Doruji questioned.

"Yes," Hakuei answered. "The Kou Empire has recently united the far eastern plains. Next, we will united the Reim Empire in the west and the Parthevian Empire in the southwest. Our goal is to unify the whole world: a dream once held by your ancestors in the past. Please, come under our patronage."

"Our ancestors?"

"Same dream?"

Suddenly, Aladdin's flute began to glow.

"Huh?" the boy muttered. "What's the matter, Ugo?"

"Hmph!" Ryosai scoffed. "Such a lofty speech. Maybe they didn't understand."

"I doubt that, highly," Hakuei said.

"Enough of your fancy talk!" Doruji barked. "When you say 'join', you mean you will invade this village, don't you!?"

Soon, the Kouga Clan members started clamoring.

"Yeah! That's right!"

"You bunch of liars!"

"We'll never join up with the likes of you!"

"Enough!" Baba shouted. "Quiet down! All of you!" She then turned to face Hakuei. "Dear Princess Hakuei, please give us some time to consider your offer. We cannot really accept on such short notice. We have preserved our way of life for generations, you see."

"…I understand," Hakuei answered with a reassuring smile. "I will give you as much time as you need."

"Um…pardon me, Your Highness?"

Hakuei turned to see Toya approached her with a tray of horse milk and dumplings.

"I poured you come kumis," she said. "Why don't we go inside and chat for a bit?"

"Oh!" Hakuei exclaimed. "Why, thank you!"

Just when she was about to take it, Ryosai stepped in between the woman and shoved Toya to the ground, spilling the horse milk and food on her!

"Toya!" Doruji and Baba cried.

"Ryosai!" Hakuei snapped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I cannot allow our princess to drink such swill," Ryosai with a smug grin. "Where we come from, horse's milk is for dogs."

"Ryosai!" Hakuei barked.

Shahra growled viciously at Ryosai, but Aladdin held his hand out to her and shook his head.

"Watch and learn," said Ryosai. "This is how you truly negotiate." He then turned to the Kouga Clan. "Listen up, you Kouga filth! From here on out, this village belongs to the Kou Empire, and you will submit, immediately, if you know what's good for you! After all, we're saving your asses for this muddy, horse shit-encrusted, smelly, dirty excuse of an existence!"

During his outburst, he pointed at Toya, who looked down and clutched at her chest, trying to hold back her tears while Doruji watched, seething.

"If you wanna live happily as befit human beings," Ryosai continued, "then submit to our rule!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"DORUJI, NO!"

Ryosai turned to see Doruji jump at him with his sword drawn, but then, Seishun jumped in the way and blocked his blade with his own.

"Striking him would be a declaration of war!" the young man shouted.

"Doruji!" Baba shouted. "Stand down, at once!"

"How dare you," Doruji hissed. "How dare you stand there and insult my family?!"

Aladdin went over and helped Toya to her feet.

"I know that if my people were to submit to the likes of you," Doruji started, "people who look down on our way of life, you'd oppress us all! I won't allow you to invade our land! THE KOUGA CLAN WILL OPPOSE YOU WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!"

Hearing that caused the rest of the Kouga Clan to shout, angrily before they started throwing rocks and sticks at Hakuei, Seishun, and Ryosai.

"Get outta here, you heathen dogs!"

"Leave our village and never come back!"

"Go away, or else!"

"Princess! I don't think it would be wise to stay much longer!" Seishun advised. "Let's retreat back to the camp, for now!"

"This is all your fault, Ryosai," Hakuei hissed while Ryosai just sneered at her.

Aladdin stood back with Shahra and the rest of the Kouga Clan, staring after them while clutching his flute.

XXX

Later that night, in the Kou Empire camp…

"Those savages mustn't get away with this!" Ryosai barked. "Princess, we've prepared an all-out attack! Just give the order and we'll-"

"No," Hakuei said as she sat at her desk. "Please, remain calm. They are the future citizens of the Kou Empire. Let us find a way for them to live together with us and create a peaceful, respectful world."

"As you wish, Princess Hakuei!" Seishun and the rest of the Kou Soldiers exclaimed while Ryosai just seethed.

"I will decide our next move, tomorrow," said Hakuei as she left. "Have the troops eat and rest. Goodnight, everyone."

Ryosai sighed angrily as he turned away.

"That insolent brat doesn't know the meaning of war," he grumbled.

"Watch your tongue, Lord Ryosai!" barked one of the soldiers.

XXX

Outside, Hakuei sighed as she slumped against her tent, frustrated by Ryosai's earlier actions.

'…_I'm failing,'_ she thought. _'As General of the Eastern Subjugation Army, I must bring everyone together!'_

"Good evening!"

Hakuei gasped before she looked up and saw Aladdin, sitting upon his Magic Turban with a smile on his face.

"Lovely night, isn't it, Princess Hakuei?" the boy asked as he jumped down, the flying cloth wrapping around his head as he did.

"W-who are you?!" Hakuei questioned as she drew a blade.

"My name is Aladdin," Aladdin spoke. "I'm a traveler. I came because I wanted to chat with you…is that all right?"

'_That cloth,'_ the princess thought as she eyed Aladdin's turban. She smiled as she withdrew her weapon.

"Very well," said Hakuei. "I'd like to chat with you, too."

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Sorry for ending it here, but I think it just adds to the suspense.<p>

For those of you waiting for the part 2 of chapter 5 of Unlimited World Red, please be patient. I'll be uploading that by Thursday, and THAT is a promise.

Review, please!


	9. Night 9- Hakuei's Devotion

**Night 9- Hakuei's Devotion**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>Aladdin sat in front of Hakuei at her small table, the latter pouring him a cup of tea.<p>

"There you are," she said.

"Thanks!" Aladdin said as he blew on his tea and began to drink it.

"So, Aladdin," Hakuei began, "you're not really from the Kouga Village, are you?"

"No," Aladdin answered. "I'm actually from a small town called Utan."

"I see," Hakuei said. "That's a rather mysterious cloth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's my Magic Turban!" Aladdin said, putting his hands to his head. "If I use the power in my stomach, I can make it fly! It's kinda slow, though."

"…That's a Magic Tool, isn't it?" asked Hakuei.

"A Magic Tool?" repeated Aladdin.

"Magic Tools, like the one you have there, exist in my home country as well," Hakuei told him. "Strange objects invested with vast power for crossing the sky or piercing the earth, and to get one…you had to have a captured a dungeon. Is that how you got yours?"

"No," Aladdin answered. "I've had my Magic Turban since I was a baby!"

"A baby?" Hakuei repeated, surprised.

"Before, my Mother used to use it as a blanket until I was old enough to wear it on my head," said Aladdin. "She found it in a place called the Room of Fortitude."

"The Room of Fortitude?" Hakuei repeated. "That's not a dungeon I've ever heard of."

"I don't think it is a dungeon," Aladdin said, "but that's beside the point. You're an army general, right, Princess?"

"Yes," Hakuei replied.

"So…does that mean you're gonna invade the village?" Aladdin asked, causing Hakuei to gasp silently. "You see…if you invade them, it would make Baba cry. She and everyone else there reminded me what it's like to be in a family, and I love them all so much! So please…don't kill them."

A pause…but then Hakuei put her right fist into her left palm.

"I would never kill them," she assured. "Never, child."

Hearing that caused Aladdin to smile.

"I assure you," Hakuei began, "this isn't a war of aggression. Strange events are occurring around the world, filling it with danger and strife, so someone must address it: a single ruler of righteous strength and heart could unite the world and make it so no one dies!"

As Hakuei spoke…Aladdin saw the rukh, swarming about her with great vigor.

"…I see," the boy smiled. "The rukh flying around you are very determined."

"What?" Hakuei muttered. "What do you mean, 'rukh'?"

"Never mind," Aladdin said. "I'll go tell Baba what you said! Thank you for taking this time to speak with me! I'm sure we'll meet again, soon!"

With that, he pulled off his Magic Turban, jumped on it, and flew off, leaving Hakuei staring after him in wonder.

'_Who is that child?'_ she thought.

XXX

Later, Aladdin is seen riding on Shahra's back, heading back to the Kouga Village. As he did, he looked down at his flute.

"Hey, Ugo?" Aladdin asked. "Can I ask you something?"

The eight-point star glowed for a moment.

"Well, I was wondering," Aladdin started, "you didn't show up when Princess Hakuei appeared earlier, and you didn't show around Alibaba, either…but back in that dungeon, you came out when Mister Amon appeared. So…what were you saying to him?"

For once, there was no reaction, and yet Aladdin still grinned.

"It's okay," the blue-haired ten-year-old reassured. "I understand. Sometimes, there are questions you just can't answer. So…I'll just do what Mother told me. I'll keep traveling the world, and someday, I'll find the answers I'm looking for, and I have a feeling I'll find it in this village!"

As he rode back, Aladdin spotted the rukh, fluttering by.

"Huh?" he muttered before Shahra came to a stop, standing upon a hill overlooking the valley. From there, they could see the Kouga Village…and two carts, riding away from it.

"That's strange," Aladdin muttered. "Why are those carts racing away from the village?"

Shahra growled, causing her hackles to rise.

"…Shahra, I think something bad might've happened!" Aladdin said. "Let's hurry and get to the village!"

Shahra roars before she dashed off.

XXX

As soon as they made it back, the sounds of panicked yells had filled the air.

"So I was right," Aladdin said worriedly as he jumped down from Shahra's back. "Everyone! I'm back!"

"Aladdin! There you are!" Doruji exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Aladdin questioned.

"Some of the women are gone!" said one of the Kouga men. "My daughter included!"

"Toya's gone, too!" Doruji added.

"How could this have happened?" Baba asked, worriedly.

Aladdin gasped quietly, but then he saw Shahra sniffing something.

"What is it, Shahra?" Aladdin asked as he ran over to her.

It is soon revealed to be cartwheel tracks, as well as footprints, plus one shoe.

"…There was struggle here," Doruji said. "Were they kidnapped?!"

"Wait, that's right!" Aladdin realized. "When Shahra and I were on our way back, we saw two carts, heading for the Kou Empire camp!"

"What did you say?!" Baba asked.

"Then that means," Doruji started, "they were slave-hunting!"

"…Oh, no," Aladdin muttered while Shahra let out a worried groan.

"Not again!" cried another Kouga clan member as he dropped to his knees in tears. "How often must this happen?! The Kou Empire steals our loved one and works them to death!"

Aladdin chewed his lip as he remembered Morgiana and Goltas.

"Damn them!" Doruji cursed. "They try to convince us with petty words, but the empire views us as cattle or slaves! Tonight, we ride! We're bringing back our women!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Kouga men roared in agreement as they raised their swords.

"Don't you kill a single one of them!" Baba shouted. "If you do, it will mean war! Don't worry! It hasn't been too long! On these grasslands, no one can escape the Kouga Clan!"

With that, the Doruji and the rest of the Kouga Warriors mounted their horses and rode off into the valley, hoping to catch up the Kou soldiers and save their women.

'_I'm coming, Toya…!'_ Doruji thought. _'Don't worry!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, the Kou soldiers are seen, riding in a merchant's cart…with Toya, as well as several other women, all bound and gagged.

"Well, that worked well!" said one of the soldiers as he tapped Toya's cheek with a knife. "Pay us well, merchant! They're resilient people! You could stab them 100 times and they wouldn't die!"

"Yeah! Wanna try?" asked another soldier with a devious smirk as he began to expose Toya's chest and pricked it with the tip of his knife.

"Hold it," said the captain, a man with a scar on his lip and a goatee similar to Ryosai's. "Don't kill them…not yet. These bitches will make us money for a long time to come."

"How so, captain?" asked one the soldiers.

The captain smirked before he looked at Toya and pointed his sword towards her stomach.

"We're gonna make them bear us man children," he said. "Breeding them like dogs will make us a fortune!"

'_Doruji…!'_ Toya thought as tears fell from her eyes. _'Doruji, where are you?! Oh, please help me, Doruji!'_

"Do you think your general will allow such an atrocious thing?" asked the merchant.

"Ha! Don't worry about it!" laughed the captain. "General Ren Hakuei doesn't know a damn thing about war!"

"Uh, captain?!" asked one of the soldiers, nervously. "We've got a problem!"

"Oh, what is it, you big baby?" the captain asked as he looked outside…only to see the Kouga Clan, charging towards them on their horses. "What the hell?! Those savages are following us?!"

"GIVE BACK OUR WOMEN!" Doruji roared as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"KILL THEM!" shouted the captain. "PUT THEM IN THEIR GRAVES!"

The Kou soldiers held up their bows and arrows and began to open fire. However, the Kouga Clan easily managed to dodge the arrows and continued their charge, splitting up into two large groups.

"What the hell?!" the captain questioned. "We can't hit these guys! Not one arrow has pierced them!"

Just then, Doruji jumped into the cart, grabbing the captain by his shoulder and holding his sword.

"Let this be a lesson to you, you damned snake," he hissed. "You don't mess with the Kouga Clan!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Aladdin is riding on Ugo's shoulder, along with Shahra, while Baba flew behind with the use of the boy's Magic Turban. The elderly woman sat there, her mouth agape in disbelief and awe.

"…Aladdin," she began, "just who _are_ you, child?!"

Aladdin just smiled at her.

XXX

Back with Doruji and the others, they had just knocked the carts over, freeing the women and toppling over the soldiers. Just when Doruji himself was about to go for the captain, he froze when he saw Toya, a knife held up to her throat.

"Not so fast, buddy!" the captain shouted. "One false move, and I kill this bitch!"

Toya looked up at Doruji with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"…Big mistake," Doruji seethed before he raised his sword. "YOU BASTARD~!"

XXX

Aladdin looked around as he sat atop Ugo's shoulders.

"No good," he said. "It looks like we've lost sight of them."

"Oh, dear," Baba muttered. "Aladdin, it appears we'll have to sit and wait for them."

"What?" Aladdin asked. "But Baba-"

"I can't see very well," Baba said, "and you don't know how to read the stars. On these vast plains, we'll only end up getting lost. We'll just have to have faith in Doruji and the boys and stay and wait where I can still see the light of the village bonfire."

"…Are you sure?" Aladdin asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Baba reassured. "They are warriors with the bold hearts and spirits of the Kouga Clan. They'll save Toya and the rest of the women. I have the utmost faith in them."

"I see," Aladdin said with a smile. "Okay, Baba. Shahra and I will wait with you."

With that, Ugo went back into the flute while Aladdin, Baba, and Shahra sat on the grass, waiting.

"You truly are an extraordinary child, Aladdin," Baba mused.

"Me?" Aladdin asked.

"A Djinn and the rukh serve you," Baba said. "You're just like the Magi in the old legend."

Hearing "Magi" caused Aladdin to gasp.

"…Baba," he said, "do you…know what a Magi is?"

"Yes, of course I do," Baba replied.

"Then tell me," Aladdin urged, "what _is_ a Magi? That's just what I might be. I've been trying for a long time to figure out who I am!"

"…I see," Baba surmised. "Very well. I will tell you an old story."

"Story?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes," Baba answered. "An unusual legend in the Kouga Village. It goes something like this."

Aladdin scooted closer to Baba, eager to listen.

"Long, long ago," Baba began, "when there were no countries in the world, the people suffered great calamity, famine, and plague with no way to face the perils of the world. Then one day, a mysterious youth appeared, and with a magic staff, he drove away disaster and chaos. He then spoke, thus to the surprised and grateful masses 'Humankind, you must establish countries. You are weak, therefore you cannot survive without banding together and supporting one another. If you do, peaceful and prosperous days will follow'. The people agreed and the youth raised his staff, once more. Then, a massive tower appeared from the earth, and the youth once again addressed the people. He said 'Let he who would be king enter within this tower. If he can withstand the trials that await, he will gain the power worthy of a king'."

Aladdin gasped quietly in awe while Shahra kept her ears perked, also listening.

"Many people entered the tower," Baba continued, "but many lives were lost…until one day, a single boy returned with great wealth and a mysterious power. That boy went on to become a king and established a vast country, and peaceful days soon followed. The people respected the mysterious youth who had led them into a peaceful and prosperous, and thus gave him the title of 'Magi'."

"…Magi…!" Aladdin whispered in awe.

"That's right," Baba said. "That young man was a Magi, and the large country he made was our homeland, the great Kouga Empire."

"Wow," Aladdin said. "So that's what a Magi is…!"

"Aladdin," Baba said, "why didn't you ask your mother about who you are?"

"I tried," Aladdin answered. "Whenever I did, she would always smile at me and say that I was one of a kind…and at first, it did satisfy me for a while…but…I still felt like it wasn't good enough. It was almost like…she was trying to hide the truth from me…like she didn't want me to know."

"I see," Baba said. "Maybe she was afraid things would change between you and her."

"That's not true!" Aladdin rebuked. "Even if I did know the truth, that would never stop me from loving my Mother!"

Baba chuckled at this.

"…Tell me," she said. "What was your mother's name, Aladdin?"

"Sheba," Aladdin answered.

"In that case," Baba began, "you are Aladdin, child of Sheba and Baba. What about your friends?"

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin said. "There's Ugo, and Shahra, and Alibaba, of course!"

Shahra purred as she nuzzled up against Aladdin, who giggled.

"Then you are Aladdin, child of Sheba and Baba and friend of Ugo, Shahra, and Alibaba," said Baba. "Hohoho! Funny…I seem to know so much about you, and yet you don't seem to know anything about yourself, at all!"

Aladdin smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks, Baba."

"Anytime, child," Baba replied.

"…By the way," Aladdin said as he stood up, "I wanted to tell you something. Earlier tonight, Shahra and I went down to the Kou Empire's camp to talk with Princess Hakuei."

"You what?" Baba asked in surprise.

"She promised that she wasn't going to kill anyone," Aladdin said with a smile. "There's not gonna be any war…so don't worry."

"Aladdin…who are you?" Baba asked in awe.

Suddenly, Shahra stood up, her ears perked up and alert as she looked out to the horizon. Aladdin followed her gaze before he gasped.

"Baba, look!" he exclaimed. "Doruji and the others! They're back!"

Baba looked and saw that the boy was indeed correct: Doruji and the rest of the Kouga man came riding towards them on their horses, with Toya and the rest of the woman riding along with them.

"We did it, Baba!" Doruji shouted. "Toya and the women are safe, and we didn't kill anyone!"

Hearing that caused Baba to gasp in surprise.

"Grandma!" Toya cried as she ran into her arms.

"But…but how-" Baba started as she hugged Toya.

"During the rescue," Doruji began, "your words came back to me. You said that killing the Kou soldiers would mean a declaration of war. If we killed any of them, we couldn't live together like this…and I knew that none of us wanted that."

Baba smiled before she slapped Doruji in the arm.

"You certainly have grown, Doruji!" she exclaimed.

"Ouch!" he cried. "That hurts, Baba!"

Hearing that caused everyone to laugh, but then the laughter ceased when they saw Baba put on a serious face.

"Baba?" Toya asked. "What's wrong?"

"…I've put a lot of consideration into it," Baba began, "and I've decided that we will join the Kou Empire."

The Kouga Clan, plus Aladdin, gasped.

"So many of our compatriots have died defending the clan's honor," said Baba. "Whatever the reason, right or wrong, fighting only leads to death. What do you think it is that we should protect? Our country? Our honor? No! It is our lives! Whatever happens, we must not engage in war! The only war we must fight is the one in our hearts, to survive this as one whole clan!"

"RIGHT!" the Kouga Clan exclaimed.

"That's great," Aladdin said, "now then…can we go back to the village and have dinner? I'm hungry."

As if on cue, his stomach gave a small gurgle, causing everyone to laugh.

XXX

Later on, everyone had arrived back at the village and are celebrating the safe return of the women.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed as he put his hands close to the bonfire. "So warm!"

Shahra lied on the ground, snoozing, while the village children climbed all over her.

"Thanks for saving me, Doruji," Toya said as she leaned on his shoulder. "You were so brave!"

"Uh…yeah, well…" Doruji murmured before he looked Baba, who gave him a somewhat sly grin. "What's with that dirty look, Baba?!"

"Why don't you be a man and marry Toya already, Doruji?" asked Baba. "I wanna have some great-grandchildren, already!"

Hearing that caused everyone to laugh while Doruji blushed as red as a beet.

As the party went on, Baba got up and walked away from the gathering.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Doruji asked.

"I have to take a leak, if you don't mind!" Baba shouted as she left. After a while, she found herself, standing in the middle of the plains, not too far from the village and stared up at the crescent moon.

'…_I don't know why I was so unsure,'_ she thought. _'Building a country and fighting supremacy was the old empire's job. Now, my role is to ensure the family survives. Yes…I must see my children, my grandchildren, my great-grandchildren, and my great-great grandchildren's faces…I must continue to live with everyone.'_

Suddenly, **THUNK!** Baba gasped in pain…when she felt an arrow pierce through her back. She soon fell down…as blood began to pool around her.

XXX

"I wonder what's taking Baba so long?" Aladdin asked, still basking in the glow of the fire with the Kouga Clan.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>I did not expect this one to be so short, either. Oh, well!<p>

Review, please!


	10. Night 10- War

**Night 10- War**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>"Hey, Doruji," said one of the Kouga men. "What's taking Baba so long?"<p>

"Don't know," Doruji said. "It doesn't usually take her this long to take a leak."

Aladdin sat in front of the fire, sitting in between Toya and Shahra, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

'…_Where are you, Baba?'_ he thought. _'Everyone's getting worried.'_

Just then, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: a tiny flock of rukh, fluttering off in the distance. For some reason, their flight seemed a bit…erratic, almost like they were panicking before they flew off…right in the direction where Baba left.

'…_Something's wrong,'_ Aladdin thought before he and Shahra got up and walked away.

"We'll be right back!" the boy called as they left. As they got a good distance away from the village, the wind blew softly, and as it did, Shahra tensed up as her nose twitched.

"What is it, Shahra?" Aladdin asked.

Yes…she could smell something: the scent of freshly spilled blood.

Without warning, the large cat ran off, prompting Aladdin to follow.

"Wait, Shahra!" the young Magi called as he ran after his feline friend. Before long, Shahra stopped running, and when Aladdin caught up to her, he gasped in horror, for there, lying on the ground in a pool of blood…was Baba, an arrow pierced in her back.

"Baba…?!" Aladdin whispered in shock. "Oh, no! Baba!"

He ran over to Baba and began to shake her.

"Baba!" he called. "Baba, can you hear me?! Are you all right?! Answer me! Baba!"

"N…ngh…!"

Aladdin gasped upon hearing that groan.

"She's still alive!" he cried. "Quick, Shahra, we need to get her to the village, right now!"

Shahra nodded before Aladdin gently picked up the elderly woman and placed her on the tigress's back, then climbed up onto her shoulders. He tapped his ankles against her sides, causing Shahra to run back to the Kouga Village.

"Hey!" Aladdin shouted. "Everyone! Come quick! Baba's hurt!"

Upon hearing his cries, Doruji and the rest immediately ran to Aladdin's side…only to gasp in shock upon seeing their village matriarch, barely breathing as her blood dripped onto the grass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Toya screamed. "GRANDMA!"

"Great Lord Solomon!" cried one of the Kouga Clan. "Who would do this?!"

At that moment, Doruji noticed the arrow plunged in Baba's back. He gasped, for he had instantly recognize the shape and size of it.

"This…this is a Kou arrow!" he cried.

Not long after he said, the Kouga Clan flew into an uproar.

"The Kou Empire! Those lying bastards did this!"

"Where are they?! They might still be here!"

"I don't see them! They must've ran away!"

"We don't have time to look for them, now! Baba needs medical treatment! Get her back to her hut, immediately!"

"Shahra and I will take her! Let's go, Shahra, but be careful! We don't wanna drop her!"

Shahra roared in agreement before she rushed to Baba's hut with Aladdin and Baba herself in tow. Aladdin looked back at Baba, who coughed up blood and breathed heavily.

'…_Please, don't die, Baba,'_ Aladdin thought. _'I've already lost my Mother…I don't wanna lose you, too!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Kou Empire's camp, the captain has returned, seemingly injured.

"What happened to you, captain?!" asked Hakuei.

"It…it was the Kouga Clan, General Hakuei!" the captain cried. "They attacked us on our patrol! We barely escaped with our lives!"

"What?!" Hakuei questioned. "That can't be…but why!?"

"I told you, Princess!" Ryosai shouted. "They're nothing but a bunch of savages! They can't be reasoned with! Enough of this diplomatic garbage! We have to exterminate every last one of those Kouga vermin at once!"

"No, Ryosai!" Hakuei demanded. "I think we're not getting the full story…we should talk to them. I'll go. Come, Seishun!"

"At once, Your Highness," said Seishun.

"Hold it, General Hakuei," said Ryosai. "You may be a princess, but you are the daughter of the _previous_ emperor, Ren Hakutoku, who died long ago. You are only general of this army by grace of the _current_ emperor. His Majesty asked me to watch over you. I will not overlook further abuse of your position."

"…I understand," said Hakuei. "In that case…I won't go as general, but on my own!"

"General Hakuei!" Ryosai cried.

"My father, the previous emperor, was assassinated by soldiers in a country he conquered," said Hakuei. "Rather, they got _revenge_. Achieving rule through forces only invites further death and violence. What truly wins the hearts of the people is not might…but high ideals and aspirations!"

Ryosai just sneered at the princess for a moment…but then he sighed.

"Very well," he said. "I cannot stop you…but who will lead the army in your absence? Should I assume control?"

"Do as you wish," said Hakuei as she and Seishun left. "You have command of the army until I return, Ryosai."

"As you wish, Princess," Ryosai said, bowing as Hakuei left…but then gave a wicked grin.

The Kou Princess had made a fatal error.

XXX

The following morning, in the Kouga Village, everyone is discussing what happened to Baba the night before.

"Those Kou bastards! Talking a lot about peace, and then they pull off this kind of shit! Screw joining them! I say we fight!"

Soon, the rest of the Kouga Clan roared in agreement.

"W-what?" Doruji asked in shocked. "Wait a minute! W-we can't! Remember what Baba said?! The war we really need to fight is the one in our hearts! It's the only we can truly survive!"

"Open your eyes, Doruji!" shouted an older Kouga warrior. "First, they kidnap the women, including Toya, to turn them into slaves, and then they attack Baba in the dead of night! There's nothing good about their intentions!"

Doruji gasped silently while Toya clung to his arm.

"We have no choice," said one of Doruji's friends. "We have to fight!"

With that, the Kouga Warriors roared in fury as they raised their swords. Nearby, Shahra sat outside Baba's hut, watching worriedly before she looked inside, where she saw Aladdin, sitting beside Baba, who let out short, labored pants.

"…Baba," Aladdin said, sadly, "the village you love so much is in trouble…and I don't know what to do! I wish you could tell me."

"For the honor of the Kouga Clan, we will fight!"

"To war!"

"Come on, Doruji! Grab your sword!"

Doruji gasped as one of his fellow clan members shoved his sword into his hands, causing him to stumble back.

"…Doruji?"

Doruji turned to see Aladdin, looking at Doruji worriedly.

"You're…you're not gonna fight the Kou Empire…are you?" the boy asked.

"W-well-" Doruji began, but one of the Kouga men grabbed him and dragged him away.

"For the Kouga Clan!"

"Revenge for Baba!"

Aladdin just watched in shock as the Kouga warriors marched off. Shahra came up beside him, letting out a worried moan.

"I know, Shahra," Aladdin said as he put his hand to her neck. "I'm worried, too."

XXX

Back at the Kou Empire camp…

"Well, Ryosai," said the captain, "looks like General Hakuei finally left. Now the whole army is under your command, Lord Ryosai!"

Ryosai snickered as he cleaned the blade of his sword.

"But there's one problem," said the captain. "What if she does managed to speak to the Kouga Clan? She'll find out that we're the ones who kidnapped their women and attacked their village matriarch! There'll be hell to pay when she comes back."

"You mean _if_ she comes back," Ryosai corrected.

"What are you saying?"

Ryosai sighed as he put his head to the hilt of the sword, stabbing the blade into the ground.

"I'm _dreadfully _worried," he said. "What if those furious savages, in their anger over our actions…were to bring harm to Princess Hakuei?"

Hearing that caused the soldiers to gasp in shock.

"L-Lord Ryosai! You can't be serious!"

"Is that what all of this was about?!"

"Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Why?" Ryosai asked as he stood up. "Simple…because it pleases me…when fools claim to hate fighting bare their fangs in anger…and kill each other in war! HAHAHAHAHA!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Hakuei and Seishun are riding on their horses, heading to the Kouga Village.

"I don't think the Kouga Clan would want to instigate war," said Hakuei.

"And why is that, Your Highness?" asked Seishun.

"Because," Hakuei began, "I spoke to a mysterious little boy last night…a boy with a dungeon item."

As she spoke, the image of Aladdin, sitting on his Magic Turban, appeared in her head.

"I didn't know about that," Seishun said. "Is he a dungeon-capturer?"

"I don't think so," Hakuei answered, "and yet…I feel like I can trust him."

"I see," Seishun smiled. "Then I shall trust him, as well. If he did capture a dungeon, then perhaps you two share a connection…as fellow dungeon-capturers."

Hakuei chuckled a bit at this.

"How funny," she said. "However, this isn't the time for talk. We must talk to the Kouga Clan!"

Soon, they arrived in the Kouga Village…but there wasn't a soul to be seen.

"…It's quiet," Hakuei said. "Too quiet."

"Where is everyone?" asked Seishun. "It's like a ghost town out here."

"Hello?" Hakuei asked. "Is there anyone here?"

A pause…but then, several shadowy figures appeared on top of the huts, armed with bows and arrows. Suddenly, Hakuei and Seishun let out surprised cries as arrows flew from above and pierced the ground around their feet. Not long after, they heard footsteps coming from behind, up front…all directions. They turned…and found themselves surrounded by the Kouga Clan!

"W-what is going on here?!" Hakuei questioned.

"You…you lying bitch!" shouted one of the Kouga men. "You kidnapped our women and hurt our village elder! Your petty words won't fool us again!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hakuei asked in shock while Seishun drew his swords.

Not too far away, Aladdin watched as he sat upon Shahra's shoulders, holding Baba's staff in his hands.

"…Baba, forgive me," the boy said. "I have to borrow your cane for a while."

As he spoke…the rukh began to gather around the tip of the staff.

The Kouga Clan roared as they raised their weapons.

"Fight! FIGHT!"

"We have no choice!"

"Die, you wretched liars!"

"You'll pay for what you've done!"

As the Kouga warriors shouted at Hakuei…Doruji watched with unease and hesitation.

"…Shahra, we can't let them fight," Aladdin said as he held Baba's cane. "You and the rukh will help me, won't you?"

Shahra gave a growl in reply, but just as they were about to charge in…

"Aladdin…give me my staff, please."

Aladdin and Shahra turned…and gasped in shock.

"Please, calm yourselves!" shouted Seishun. "We're not here to fight! We just want to talk-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted one of the Kouga men. "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! That was what you told us, yesterday, and yet you kidnap our women and attack Baba!"

'_What are they talking about!?'_ Seishun thought as he looked around, only to see more and more angry faces. _'We didn't do anything of the sort, last night, but they're all too angry to listen!'_

"DIE!" cried another Kouga warrior as he raised his sword and slashed Hakuei down her left shoulder and even cut off some of her hair…and yet, she didn't move at all, much to the Kouga Clan and Seishun's surprise.

"P…Princess…?!" Seishun questioned in shock.

"W-why?" asked the Kouga warrior. "Why didn't you dodge?!"

"I told you," Hakuei said, "we do not wish to fight. I want to know what happened, last night…so please…tell me."

The Kouga Clan gasped before they glanced at each other.

"Don't listen to her! It's another trick!"

"Just kill her, already!"

"**ENOUGH!"**

Everyone turned to see Baba, who glared down at everyone while gripping her staff in her hand.

"B-Baba?!"

"You're all right!"

"Wait…should you even be out of bed?! What about your injury?!"

"SILENCE!" Baba barked. "Enough of this disgraceful behavior! You call yourselves Kouga warriors?!"

As she spoke…Aladdin gasped upon seeing blood dripping down her back.

"Baba…!" he whispered. "Your wound!"

"Don't worry about me, Aladdin," Baba said as she walked toward Hakuei. "Now then, my Kouga Clan…do not fail to see what you should truly protect…and how you should fight to achieve that end."

She then stopped in front of Hakuei…and dropped down on one knee.

"We bow to your empire, Princess Hakuei," she said, causing the Kouga Clan to gasp.

"B-Baba, are you serious?!"

"We can't join them! They'll kill us all!"

"As you can see," Baba began, "our family has suffered in body and spirit from invasion and slave-hunting. I cannot allow anyone else to hurt my family…so I _did_ consider fighting you, but a certain boy told me that a general like you would not destroy our clan."

Hakuei before she looked up and saw Aladdin, who stared at her.

"Thus, we shall obey you," said Baba…as more blood pooled around her.

"Baba!" Doruji cried. "Your wound!"

"Lady Shaman," said Hakuei, "that wound of yours is clearly from one of our arrows."

"Princess…it doesn't matter," Baba said as she glared up at Hakuei with a serious expression. "Which is more important? The village elder, or the whole village? Do you understand?"

Hakuei's eyes went wide…before she sighed.

"I understand," she said. "Thus, I accept what you say. Henceforth, I, Ren Hakuei, and the Kou Empire will guarantee the safety of the Kouga Clan!"

Hearing that caused some of the Kouga Clan to drop to their knees in defeat.

"This can't be happening…!"

"How could we abandon our pride and submit to the empire?!"

"What good is pride if you're dead?!"

Everyone turned to look at Doruji, who put down his sword.

"It's true…we may be abandoning the honor of our clan," he started, "but we can still stay honorable in our hearts, like Baba! Don't you understand that, yet?!"

"…Doruji…!" Toya said with tears in her eyes, and not long after, expressions of realization appeared on the rest of the clan's faces.

"What say you, Kouga Clan?!" asked Bbaa. "Let me hear your decision!"

Before long, the entire Kouga Clan roared in agreement. Aladdin smiled as he and Shahra watched, then he looked down at his flute.

"Look at that, Ugo," he said. "They had the courage to make a choice for the future, and we didn't have to do anything! Amazing, isn't it?"

The star on the flute glowed in reply.

XXX

Later on, Baba is lying on her bed again, and this time, she was surrounded by Doruji, Toya, and other members of the clan, all of them murmuring and praying around her.

"Baba!" Doruji cried. "Hang in there, Baba! Please!"

"Grandma, please don't die!" Toya begged. "Please!"

Baba wheezed as she reached her hand up, causing Toya to hold it.

"…The…village," she said in barely a whisper. "I leave it…in your hands, now…I leave…no regrets…"

Then…she fell limp.

"…Grandma?" Toya asked as her tears fell. "Grandma?!"

"No…it's too late…!" the village doctor whispered. "She used the last of her strength to dissuade us!"

"Baba…no…!" Doruji cried.

"GRANDMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toya screamed before she broke down in sobs.

In the back of the room…Aladdin sat nearby, showing seemingly no emotion whatsoever, but then, he gasped quietly when he saw the rukh, flying outside of Baba's body.

"Rukh truly are the home of souls."

Aladdin gasped before he turned and saw Baba, only…her body seemed to be glowing.

"What's wrong, Aladdin?" she asked. "Why are you back here all alone?"

Aladdin glanced back at the Baba in bed, then back at the other Baba sitting before him…and that's when realization finally struck as his expression fell into one of sadness.

"Baba…you died, didn't you?" Aladdin asked. "Everyone is crying…they really did love you."

"Hohoho!" Baba chortled. "Just them? And what about you, child?"

Aladdin smiled as he gripped his hand.

"…I really do love you!" he said. "Honest and truly! It's just…I guess…I can't really cry for you because I don't have as many memories with you."

He then looked up at the ceiling…as he remembered the night Sheba passed away.

"Unlike with my Mother," he continued. "When she died, I cried for her all night long…and I even kept crying for her the days after because I missed her so much. I'm sorry, Baba."

"Don't apologize, Aladdin," Baba said. "What you say just isn't true…we really do have many memories together, my boy."

"…I guess," Aladdin said, still smiling…and yet, his bottom lip trembled.

"…Aladdin," Baba said, "do you think that even though you have Shahra and Ugo with you…you're still alone because your mother is gone?"

"Maybe," Aladdin answered, frowning. "I dunno…"

"Well, I can certainly tell you that you're not alone, my dear," Baba told him. "Now that I'm like this, I can understand you a bit more, now. Look there."

Aladdin turned…and gasped quietly upon seeing Doruji, Toya, and the Kouga Clan members, all sobbing as they mourned Baba's death. As they did…a golden light shined around them.

"W…what is…?!" Aladdin whispered in shock.

"Living beings are individuals," Baba told him, "but they come from the same source. The rukh are the blood the world. They connect the souls of all living things. They love you and lend you their power…so who are you, you ask?"

As she spoke, what looked like beings of light reached out and lifted Aladdin up.

"You are a Magi, Aladdin," Baba continued. "Living together in countless lives, leading people to create the world!"

Aladdin gasped silently as Baba's spirit began to rise into the air. As she did, she reached out and gently pet him.

"You are never alone, Aladdin," she told him before she began to fade away.

"B…Baba!" Aladdin cried. "Wait! DON'T GO!"

"_Beloved child of Solomon…I will always be on your side…!"_

As Baba's spirit dispersed into tiny rukh…Aladdin watched…as tears cascaded from his eyes.

"…Goodbye, Baba," he whispered as his tears fell. "I'll always love you."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the valley, Hakuei and Seishun are on their way back to their camp, but as they did, they saw Ryosai, as well as the rest of the Kou Army standing behind.

"What in the world?" Hakuei questioned, surprised by their appearance. "Ryosai! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Why…I'm going to war, Princess," Ryosai smirked, causing Hakuei and Seishun to gasp while Ryosai chuckled in a sinister manner.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Yeah...I'm getting into a habit of uploading this at least once a week, too. Don't worry, One Piece Unlimited World Red is coming this Saturday. Look forward to it!<p>

Review, please!


	11. Night 11- Dungeon-Capturer

**Night 11- Dungeon-Capturer**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>Toya hiccupped as she kneeled by Baba's deathbed, her eyes still welling with tears. Then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Doruji, looking at her with concerned, bloodshot eyes.<p>

"…Come on, everyone," Doruji said. "Baba's funeral will be tomorrow."

"…Right," Toya muttered.

As everyone prepared to get Baba ready for her funeral, Aladdin stood outside with Shahra at his side, the latter nuzzling the former's tear-stained cheeks.

"Thanks, Shahra," Aladdin said as he gently pet the side of her head, then he held his flute in his hand. "…Well, Ugo…a lot has happened while we were here. Even though it was sad…I'm glad we came to this village. Now, I finally understand who I am…well, somewhat. It's just like Mother said."

Suddenly, a beam of light shined from the star on Aladdin's flute and flew off in a random direction.

"A light from the flute?" Aladdin asked before he looked in the direction it was pointing. "Just like back in the dungeon!"

He then climbed up on Shahra's back.

"Let's go, Shahra!" he shouted. "Follow that light!"

Shahra roared before she galloped off at full speed, following the beam of light, which hit the eight-pointed star on Hakuei's flabellum. However, the princess didn't seem to notice…for she is currently in a stare-down with Ryosai.

"Going to war?" Hakuei asked. "What are you talking about?! A war with whom?!"

"With the Kouga Clan, of course," Ryosai answered.

"There's no need!" Hakuei shouted. "Pull back those troops, at once! We've negotiated with the Kouga Clan and they've submitted to our authority!"

"Hehehe…" Ryosai laughed. "Cowards. We kidnap their women and attack their village matriarch, and yet they still fall to negotiations."

"So it was you, all along?!" asked Hakuei.

"Yes, it was," Ryosai answered, "but this is the scenario I had in mind. You see, you, the princess, went to visit a foreign country, but was unfortunately butchered. Then, I assumed control of the army by razing the village. What do you think?"

A pause…but then Hakuei smirked.

"I'm not so sure, Ryosai," she said. "The least you command is a thousand men. Are you sure a man of your caliber can lead a whole army. Why would you choose such an unsuitable for yourself?"

Hearing that caused Ryosai to tremble in angry before he yelled out, "BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE GENERAL, YOU MEDDLESOME BITCH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THE WESTERN ARMY WOULD'VE BEEN ALL MINE!" He then smirked. "These soldiers are now under my direct command, so just sit there…AND DIE!"

At that, the soldiers aimed their bows and arrows at Hakuei and Seishun, who both remained surprisingly calm about their current situation.

"You, Ryosai, are a traitor," Hakuei said, "and as such, you will pay with your life for dragging the name of the Kou Empire through the mud."

Hearing that caused Ryosai to growl in irritation.

"SHUT UP!" he roared before he turned to his men. "KILL HER!"

**TWANG-TWANG-TWANG!** The soldiers began to fire at Hakuei, who just stood there with a grin of confidence on her face. Just when they were about to hit her…they suddenly stopped and broke in midair as a small whirlwind appeared around the princess.

"L-Lord Ryosai!" cried one of the soldiers. "The arrows won't hit her!"

"Something's going on with the wind!" shouted another.

"Dammit!" Ryosai cursed. "I should've seen this coming…she is a dungeon-capturer, after all!"

As he spoke, Hakuei held up her flabellum, which released a powerful wind that blew some of the soldiers away!

"Keep firing!" Ryosai shouted. "Kill her, and fortune and honor will be yours!"

The soldiers roared as they prepared to fire again, but just when they were about to, Seishun suddenly dashed forward.

"Household Vessel…DOUBLE MOON SWORDS!"

With a slash of his swords, Seishun unleashed a powerful wind that ended up cutting some of the soldiers down!

"What should we do, Princess Hakuei?" asked Seishun, blades of wind whirling around his swords.

"Buy me some time," Hakuei answered. "I'll use my remaining magoi to defeat the rest."

"Understood," Seishun said before he went in for the attack, once more.

Hakuei held up her flabellum, which flashed a bright light.

"O great spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos," she chanted, "I beseech thee and thy kin! Feed upon my magoi and embody me! Grant me your great power! COME FORTH, PAIMON!"

In a blinding flash of light, a huge being of wind appeared over Hakuei, laughing maniacally.

"Traitor Ryosai," Hakuei said. "The First Princess of the Kou Empire, Hakuei Ren…WILL NOW PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR MISDEEDS! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

XXX

At the Kouga Village, Doruji was getting things ready for Baba's funeral…when suddenly, he spotted something outside: a huge tornado.

"What the hell?" Doruji questioned in shock. "We don't get tornadoes out here!"

XXX

Not too far away from Hakuei's current location, Aladdin is still riding on Shahra's back when he saw the tornado form.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What is that thing?!"

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the soldiers screamed as Hakuei sent another powerful blast of wind from her flabellum, causing them to go flying into the air. As she did, the feminine giant that towered over here continued to laugh.

"Lord Ryosai!" cried one of the soldiers. "We can't kill that thing! It'll kill us all!"

Surprisingly, Ryosai remained completely calm.

"Have no fear," he said. "It's just wind. Even if some of them die, we still hold the advantage, do we not?"

"Y…yes, sir," said the soldier standing beside him.

Suddenly, Seishun's swords stopped glowing.

"Oh, no!" he cried. "I'm running out of magoi!"

"Me, too!" cried Hakuei as the giant of wind suddenly began to shrink.

"Now's our chance!" shouted the remaining soldiers. "Kill them!"

"Hurry, Seishun!" Hakuei ordered. "There aren't many soldiers left! Get Ryosai!"

"Understood, princess!" Seishun shouted as he mounted his horse and charged for Ryosai, who just smirked.

"Aren't many of us left, you say?" he asked. "Think again."

On that, more soldiers suddenly appeared on horseback, at least over 100 more of them!

"Eh?!" Seishun questioned as he stopped his horse from charging.

"W…where did they come from?!" Hakuei questioned…right before she dropped down to her knees, panting heavily.

"Hmph!" Ryosai scoffed. "Foolish girl…a stripling like you who doesn't understand an _ambush_ when she sees one shouldn't be in a place like this!"

XXX

"AGH!" Hakuei cried as she was pinned to the ground by some of the soldiers. She looked over at Seishun…who is now on the ground, two arrows piercing his shoulder as blood pooled on the grass beneath his quivering body.

"Looks like you've run out of magoi," said Ryosai as he approached Hakuei. "Once you use all the energy storied in your Djinn Metal Vessel, both it and the Household Vessel that receives its magoi become powerless! You're helpless, dungeon-capturer!"

With that, he began to kick Hakuei, and then Seishun as he laughed at them, mockingly.

'_How could this be?'_ Hakuei thought, blood seeping from her nostrils and mouth. _'I had no idea…so many in the army obeyed Ryosai! I can't die…not here…not now!'_

"Aww, don't look so upset, Lady Hakuei," Ryosai assured, mockingly. "I'll make sure you won't die alone…because as soon as I return to the empire, your precious younger brother, Hakuryuu, will join you!"

Hearing that caused Hakuei's eyes to go wide before she drew her sword and charged at Ryosai.

"DAMN YOU~!" she roared as she attempted to cut the treacherous down to size, but Ryosai blocked her with his own sword. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH HAKURYUU!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryosai cackled. "Good! We are both warriors, so let us fight to see who should be general!"

"Fine by me!" Hakuei shouted.

'_At least in single combat, I have a chance!'_ Hakuei thought, but then, **THOK!** She gasped in pain when she felt several arrows pierce her sides, causing her to fall down to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ryosai laughed again as he pointed a mocking finger at the princess. "You gullible bitch! Now you'll die for your foolishness!"

'_No…!'_ Hakuei thought as tears formed in her eyes. _'I can't believe this is how it ends for me…! Hakuryuu…forgive me…!'_

Ryosai snickered as he gripped the hilt of his sword. However, while he was distracted…he didn't hear the faint sound of heavy footfalls approaching him from behind, followed by the sounds of terrified screams and vicious roaring.

"Some princess you turned out to be," Ryosai said as he raised his sword. "Your life is a measly existence, Ren Hakuei! I, Ryosai, will kill you in a single strike…JUST LIKE THE TRASH THAT YOU ARE! DIE!"

But just when Ryosai was about to make due on his promise, a huge roar filled the air, causing him to turn around, only to scream in horror when he saw Ugo with Aladdin sitting on his shoulders…and his defeated men, littered around his feet.

"Hi!" Aladdin said, casually.

Not long after, Shahra roared as she lunged at Ryosai, who gasped as he attempted to stab her with his sword, only for the tigress to swipe the blade right out of his hands. The moment she had him pinned down, Shahra bit down on his right arm, causing the traitor scream in agony as he felt the bones crack from her powerful fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGH!" Ryosai screamed. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I GIVE UP! GET HER OFF ME!"

"That's enough, Shahra!" Aladdin ordered. "Let go!"

On that, Shahra let go of Ryosai, who panted as he lied there, his arm torn and broken. Then, she walked over to Aladdin, who summoned Ugo back into the flute before approaching Hakuei, who sat there in shock and awe at their entrance.

"A…Aladdin…!" Hakuei whispered. "Just who _are_ you?!"

"…Who am I?" Aladdin asked, holding Baba's staff in his hand, remembering what she had said about them. "I am…a Magi."

"A…a Magi?!" Hakuei asked in shock.

XXX

A few moments later, Seishun groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you all right, Seishun?" Hakuei asked as he held him.

"I…I think so," Seishun answered. "Are you all right, Princess Hakuei? What happened to Ryosai?!"

"It's all right," said Hakuei. "He's been taken care of…thanks to this brave boy and his tiger."

Seishun looked over to see Aladdin and Shahra.

"The boy claims to be a Magi," Hakuei told him.

"What?!" Seishun questioned in surprise. "A Magi?!"

"Hi!" Aladdin greeted. "I'm Aladdin! It's nice to meet you!"

"This is Ri Seishun," said Hakuei. "He is my vassal and closest friend. We captured a dungeon together, once."

"A dungeon?" Aladdin repeated. "You captured a dungeon, too?"

"That's right," Hakuei said before he flabellum started to glow.

"My flabellum," she said as she held it.

"Oh! That light!" Aladdin exclaimed as the light on his flute pointed towards it. "Princess, do you mind if I touch your fan?"

Hakuei looked at Aladdin before she held up her Djinn Metal Vessel, and the boy tapped the jewel that held the eight-point star seal in its center. Not long after, a flash of light burst forth, once more, and a giant whirlwind appeared until it took the form of a giant blue-skinned woman with long, black hair and pointed ears. She has purple eyes, a third in the middle of her forehead, just like Amon, and her fingernails are very long. Her most prominent features, however, had to be her voluptuous figure, as well as the fact that she had piercings in her ears, lower lip, and on her nipples, as well as an array of jewelry. She also has barely any clothes on, revealing her ample breasts and her flat stomach.

"Who is the one who will be king?" she asked. "Ah, but that's right…I already have entered a contract. Oh, well. How is everyone, anyway?"

Everyone gasped upon seeing her…while Aladdin's face flushed a pink tint as he made a perverted giggle. However, Shahra promptly covered his eyes with her paws.

"Hey!" Aladdin cried. "Shahra, let go!"

"I am Paimon," the female Djinn said. "A Djinn the my beloved King Solomon created out of Maniacal Love and Chaos. My mistress is Ren Hakuei…but tell me, where did the power to bring me out in bodily form come from? Did a typhoon strike?"

She then looked down and noticed Aladdin, who had managed to pry Shahra's paws away from his eyes.

"Ah!" Paimon exclaimed. "Well, if it isn't a Magi?"

She then bowed her head to Aladdin, who bowed his head in return.

"Hello, Miss Paimon," said the young Magi. "I'm Aladdin. It's nice to meet you."

"And you, too," Paimon answered.

Just then, Ugo once again came out of the flute of his own accord, just like before. As he did, Paimon let out a gasp of surprise and delight.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "Now there's something you don't see every day!"

Aladdin watched as Paimon floated toward Ugo, whose entire body flushed pink as she started to poke her fingers against his pectorals, as well as trace her long nails down his abdomen. Eventually, Ugo managed to get Paimon to stop teasing him and they seemed to engage in a silent conversation, just like he did with Amon back in Dungeon No. 7.

"There they go, again," Aladdin said. "I wonder what they're saying."

"…I see," Paimon said. "I think I understand. You two have been through quite a lot, haven't you? It seems that many strange things are gripping the world. However, I'm afraid none of that matters to me, for you see…"

She then knelt down and wrapped her arms around Hakuei in a somewhat affectionate manner. However, the princess seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I've fallen for my dear Mistress Hakuei as a worthy King's Candidate, so all I can do is lend her a king's power. It's what I was created for, you see."

"Paimon, you know how I feel when you get up close to me, like that," Hakuei said. "Can't you at least cover your breasts? Please?"

"Wait a minute!" Aladdin exclaimed. "What do you mean by 'King's Candidate'? Can't you tell me more, Miss Paimon? I mean…I'm a Magi, aren't I? So what is it that a Magi does?"

Paimon gasped quietly…but then she frowned.

"Forgive me, little Magi," she said. "My great King Solomon does not allow we, the ones who are made of the rukh, to give you such instruction. Only the Will of the White Rukh may guide you."

Aladdin gasped silently as he remembered what Sheba told him on the night she passed away.

"_The rukh will guide you…"_

"…Oh…I see," Aladdin said. "I-I heard that a Magi chooses kings, but-"

"Well, then you already know!" Paimon said. "A Magi's job is choosing a King's Candidate, little one! Take my dear Hakuei, for example. The Kou Empire's Magi chose her to be a King's Candidate, you see!"

"Eh?!" Aladdin questioned in shock. "You mean I'm not the only Magi?!"

XXX

In the imperial city of the Kou Empire, everyone is walking through the streets, buying goods at the marketplace or simply carrying on conversation. However, no one knew what went on behind the walls of the Forbidden City of the empire.

There, a man in black robes and covering his face in a white veil kneeled before the emperor.

"I am happy to report that the subjugation of not only the far east," he began, "but also of the central northwest goes well, Your Imperial Highness. As I believe the time is ripe for conquering the small nations to the southwest, I have taken measures in Balbadd, where there is internal strife."

"Good, good," said the emperor. "Also, continue increasing the number of dungeon-capturers and send in reinforcements, using the priests powers…speaking of whom, where is he?"

'_Again with this?'_ the masked man thought. _'Why will he not do what he's told?!'_

"Worry not," the man said. "I will go get him."

XXX

"Lord Priest!" the man called. "Where are you? Or should I call you…Magi?"

He soon found him: the same black-haired teen that caused Amon to sink below the earth, eating a bunch of peaches as he sat on the roof on the palace. He didn't even finish them all. He just took a bite out of one and then threw that one away before taking a bite out of another peach.

"Your absence angers the emperor!" shouted the masked man.

"Tch!" the black-haired Magi sucked his teeth. "So what? I hate that pig! I liked the old emperor better. He was tough. A real king's gotta have strength to run an empire!"

"Be careful, Magi," said the man. "Despite his appearance, the emperor is not to be trifled with."

"Whatever," the teen said as he picked his ear. "I know someone a lot more promising."

As he walked, he spotted two people in the training grounds, fighting with spears.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "And there he is, now! Hey, Hakuryuu!"

A young man of average height and build turned to face the Magi. He has dark blue hair, just like Hakuei, as well as blue eyes, although his left eye was a lighter shade than the right, due to a large scar that covered the left half of his face. He has split-ended eyebrows and a mole on the left corner of his lower lip, also like Hakuei, and a white Gi with black trousers, and a golden headpiece with long black attachments.

He is Ren Hakuryuu, Hakuei's younger brother.

"What do you want, Priest?" Hakuryuu asked in an irritated tone. "You're interrupting my training!"

"Ah, training, shmaining," the Magi said. "I got a better idea! If you get stronger, then go dungeon-diving, like your big sis, Hakuei!"

Hakuryuu glared at the red-eyed teenage, who smirked at him.

XXX

Back in the plains…

"A priest in our empire, also known as a Magi, suggested that I go to a dungeon," said Hakuei.

"…So there are other Magi besides me," Aladdin said.

"Yes, just like you!" Paimon answered. "So how's it going for you? Have you chosen a King's Candidate in a dungeon, the way Hakuei and I sealed a contract?"

Upon hearing that, Aladdin then remembered Alibaba.

"…That's right…I do…!" he whispered.

A while later, as the sun started to set, Hakuei, Seishun, and their remaining soldiers had mounted their horses.

"Would you like to come to the Kou Empire to meet our Magi, Aladdin?" Hakuei asked.

"Sorry, but no," Aladdin answered. "Shahra and I are going back to the Kouga Village and then we're heading to Qishan. There's someone there I have to meet up with."

"I see," Hakuei said with a smile. "Very well, then. Thank you for all your help."

She and Seishun then put their hands to their fists and bowed to Aladdin, who did the same.

"Farewell, Aladdin," said Hakuei. "May we meet again."

With that, Hakuei and her men rode off into the sunset while Aladdin hopped onto Shahra's back.

"Let's go, Shahra," he said, and Shahra turned and began to walk back to the Kouga Village. As they did, Aladdin began to think about everything happened back in Amon.

'…_I think I understand now,'_ he thought. _'That adventure in the dungeon…must've been about choosing a king. I don't know if things will change between Alibaba and I if we meet again…but even so, I want to see him again, so I will! If I keep following the path I chose, then I'll keep learning things!'_

He tapped his heels gently into Shahra's side, causing her to go from a brisk trot to a full run.

'_I want to know!'_ Aladdin thought. _'I want to know more about who I am!'_

XXX

Ryosai and those who had been loyal to him had been arrested. The Kouga Clan fell under the rule of the Kou Empire, but the people are boldly embarking on their new life under the guidance of soldiers loyal to Hakuei. Meanwhile…

"Ugh…hey, Doruji? Do I really have to wear all this stuff? These clothes are hot and heavy, and these shoes hurt my feet!"

"Stop that whining, Aladdin! This is a long journey, so you need this gear, got it? Besides, we're here! See?"

Aladdin, who is wearing some thick white robes and a pair of black shoes, looked up and saw a huge gathering of people near tents and booths of all kinds. It has been two weeks now since he had arrived at the Kouga Village…and at last, the day of his and Shahra's departure had arrived.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "So this is the Spring Market?"

"That's right," Doruji said. "This is where you'll be taking a caravan back to Qishan."

A few minutes later, Aladdin and the rest headed down to the market, where they saw lots of people chattering and hollering over their merchandise. They soon met up with a rather intimidating, muscular, mustachioed man wearing a turban over his head and a stitched-up scar over his left eye, just like the fox-like creature that was perched on his shoulder.

"So this kid and his kitty are going with us?" the man asked as he glowered down at Aladdin, who gulped nervously, while Shahra growled at him.

"That's right," Doruji said. "Please take Aladdin to Qishan. He can work for you during the trip!"

"Hmm…I guess one or two extra runts won't hurt," said the man, "but crossing the desert is no walk in the park. Think you can handle it, kid?"

"Yes, sir!" Aladdin answered. "I'll do my best!"

"He may look small, but he's tough for his size!" Doruji said, putting a hand on the ten-year-old boy's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Fine," said the caravan leader. "The cart leaves in ten minutes. Say your goodbyes, kid. You won't be seeing your brothers again for a long time."

Aladdin smiled before he looked up at Doruji and his friends.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "He said we're brothers!"

"Of course!" said Doruji. "You're a member of the Kouga Clan, after all!"

"Wait, Aladdin!" Toya said as she gave the boy Baba's staff. "Here. Take it with you."

"Baba's staff," Aladdin surmised as he held it in his hands. "A-are you sure about this?"

"We all talked about it," Doruji said, "and we agreed that you should take Baba's staff with you as a keepsake. After all, you did help us, so I'm sure she'd be to know that you're holding onto it for her."

"I see," Aladdin said with a smile. "I'll keep it, then."

"You be careful out there, Aladdin, okay?" Toya asked as she gave Aladdin a bundle. "And here's something for you and Shahra to eat in case you both get hungry."

"Take a sword with you, too!" added one of Doruji's friends. "Traveling the desert is dangerous, you know!"

"Dummy," Doruji scolded. "As if Aladdin needs a sword! He'll be fine without it!"

'_Wait…haven't I seen that kind of sword before?'_ Aladdin thought as he looked at the blade…only to gasp as realization struck.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Do you guys know someone named Goltas?"

Hearing that name caused Doruji and the rest to gasp while Aladdin began to tell them of his meeting with the slave, Goltas, in the dungeon…and how he gave his life up to make sure that he, Alibaba, Shahra, and Morgiana escaped while the tyrannical Jamil stayed behind.

"I see," Doruji said. "Goltas and Doruji are actually rather common names in the Kouga Clan, and slave-traders have sold our people in lands all over the world. He must've been one of our family. We'll be sure to pray for his spirit."

"Yeah," Aladdin muttered as he sat in the back of the cart while Shahra sat outside, since she was too big to fit.

"Even if it was only by chance," Doruji began, "thank you for being there for him in the end, Aladdin."

"Oh, but it wasn't by chance at all!" Aladdin said.

"Huh?" Toya muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Because Goltas and I met," Aladdin began, "his spirit was able to return home. Thanks to coming here, I've learned all kind of things! No encounter is ever by coincidence! So…I'm sure, one day…we'll meet again!"

Doruji and the other Kouga members gasped at this…but then they all smiled at Aladdin, who smiled back at them.

"Okay, everybody!" shouted the caravan leader. "Time to move out!"

With that, the caravan proceeded to leave, taking Aladdin and Shahra with it.

"Goodbye, Aladdin!" Doruji called. "We'll see you again, someday!"

"Take care of yourself!" Toya called out, as well. "Bye, Shahra! You two be careful! We love you!"

"Bye!" Aladdin called out. "I love you guys, too! I hope we'll meet again, one day!"

As they left, Aladdin noticed the rukh fluttering by in the sky…heading in the same direction that he was going. He smiled as an image of Baba appeared in his head.

'_Baba…I'm leaving now,'_ the boy thought, _'but I know that you and Mother are watching over me!'_

He then sat back against a bag of flour, remembering the words his late mother, as well as Paimon had told him.

"That's right," Aladdin said as he looked at the sky. "It's just as Mother said, Ugo…when she passed away that night. All I had to do was follow the rukh, and I found what I was looking for! Well…somewhat. There's still so much I wanna know…but I'm sure that if I keep going where I'm going, I'll learn much more about myself!"

His flute shined briefly, causing him to laugh, and Shahra, who padded along behind the cart, snickered a bit, too.

When Sheba passed away in Utan, Aladdin felt like he was all alone in the world, but the vast flow of rukh led him on. He traveled down the river of world history with many meetings and partings that were never by mere coincidence. With still so many questions left unanswered, Aladdin, the young Magi, continued on his path to self-discovery.

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Yep, still working on this, but good news I'll be able to upload the next chapter of One Piece Unlimted World Red by tomorrow night, if not sooner. Also, I've been through a few personal things, again, but everything's all right, now! :)<p>

Anyway, review please!


	12. Night 12- Morgiana of the Fanalis

**Nigh 12- Morgiana of the Fanalis**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

* * *

><p>Another dry, hot day in the Central Desert of the Tenzan Plateau. A caravan had stopped near a lush oasis to take a rest, and who should happen to be with this caravan then the young Magi, Aladdin, and his companion, Shahra? Right now, Aladdin, whose face, hands, and clothes were covered in small scratches and smudged with dirt, is trying to take off his shoes so he could dip his aching feet in the water while Shahra had herself a refreshing drink.<p>

"Stupid shoes," Aladdin said as he pulled them off and threw them aside. "Who needs 'em? They just make your feet sweaty and stinky."

He then sighed as he dipped them in the cool oasis pool. He then looked down at the ground, where his new staff laid beside him, causing him to smile fondly before he picked it up and held it.

It has been 6 months now since Aladdin left the Kouga Village with the caravan. However, upon arriving at Qishan, the boy learned that Alibaba was no longer there, but was now waiting for him in Balbadd. Granted, Aladdin was disappointed at first, but at the same time, he was excited, knowing fully well that meeting Alibaba again would be worth it, so he asked the caravan to take him to Balbadd, instead, although for some reason, they seemed a bit hesitant to agree.

During his travels with the caravan, Aladdin and Shahra found that just because they were in a caravan didn't mean they could relax during the trip. There were times when carts would get stuck, so the boy and his tiger would get out and push them up long steep hills. There were also times when they would encounter desert monsters, like a Desert Hyacinth or a Horned Gila Lizard that was as big as a mountain, and Aladdin almost got swallowed up by the latter had Shahra and other members of the caravan not been there to save him.

He was smelling like lizard slobber for a week after that.

Despite all that had happened, Aladdin had greatly matured in such a short time. He was no longer a boy who would cry for his mother whenever he missed. Thanks to Baba, he realized there was no point in being sad over Sheba's passing, knowing fully well that her spirit has become a part of something much bigger in the world, which in truth was all connected by the rukh. That much he knew, and with that knowledge, he knew that he would eventually meet up with Alibaba.

Also, he remembered that there was one other person who managed to escape the dungeon with him, Alibaba, and Shahra.

"…Whatever happened to Miss Morgiana?" Aladdin wondered aloud as he looked up at the sky with Shahra. "I hope she's all right."

XXX

Meanwhile, in an oasis town in the southwest…

"Fresh fruit! Get your fresh fruit, right here! Can't grow these around here! Come on down, folks!"

In the town bazaar, it is revealed to be none other than Leila and Sahsa, who is selling their merchandise. Leila had actually cut her hair, so now, she no longer sported that ponytail.

"Hey, you there, with the kebab!" Leila called to a random passerby. "How about something refreshing? We got some delicious apples and oranges!"

As Leila continued to sell the various fruits, she then turned to Sahsa, who held a basket full of lemons.

"Hey," Leila whispered. "We're running low on produce. Where's our stock?"

"It's coming, don't worry," Sahsa said before she turned to someone holding two bags full of apples. "See? Here she is, now!"

"Perfect timing!" Leila said. "I'm so glad you decided to join our caravan! Right, Morgiana?"

"…Yes," replied Morgiana, who stared at her with her usual blank expression.

XXX

Later that night, in an inn that the caravan had stayed in, Leila and Sahsa lie asleep on their mats with Morgiana in between. However, as they slept…Morgiana tossed and turned as she gripped her sheets…and she heard a voice calling out to her in her dreams, hauntingly.

"_Morgiana…Morgiana…!"_

"No…no…!" Morgiana whispered as she broke out into a cold sweat.

_~Dream Sequence~_

"AAH!" a younger Morgiana screamed. "LET GO!"

A ten-year-old Jamil smirked as he pulled Morgiana by her pigtail, his sword raised.

"Do what I say, Morgiana," the young lord hissed, "or else you'll regret it. You're my slave, you know. You can't run from me!"

He then proceeded to stab the poor child in the gums with his blade.

"As long as you still have those chains on your ankles…you can't go anywhere!"

"Help me…!" Morgiana whispered. "Somebody, help me!"

_~Dream Pause~_

Morgiana panted as she continued to toss and turn in her sleep. As she did…the rukh suddenly fluttered around her, causing her to calm down.

_~Dream Sequence~_

Morgiana looked up to see a one-eyed humanoid figure, made of a bright, sparkling light.

"Don't be afraid, Morgiana," it spoke in a familiar voice. "Jamil is gone, now…there's no need for you to be afraid, anymore."

"G…Goltas…?" Morgiana whispered.

"But if your heart is still bound by fear and torment," the being said before he pointed forward, "then go _there_."

Morgiana followed his gaze to see a giant, white glowing bird, soaring towards an open plain, filled with trees and large animals…and two shadowy figures, smiling at her and offering their hands out.

"Morgiana!"

"Morgiana…"

"Mother…? Father…?!" Morgiana whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Go home, Morgiana," said the figure of light. "Return to your shining homeland…and only then will you know true freedom!"

Morgiana gasped as her tears fell…and the light shined brighter, engulfing her.

_~Dream End~_

Morgiana gasped as she sat up, panting heavily…with tears falling from her eyes. She then looked down at her ankles…which were bruises and calloused. She frowned as she reached down and rubbed them, and then sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

No matter how much time had passed…it was clear that Morgiana's time as a slave had greatly traumatized her and still haunts her to this day.

'_I wonder…if I ever will be free…!'_ she thought.

XXX

The following morning, in the oasis town of Derinma, Morgiana is carrying more fruit for Leila and Sahsa, who followed her.

"You're working really hard, huh, Morgiana?" asked Leila. "I'm really glad you decided to join us!"

"It's been about half a year since you've been with us, hasn't it?" Sahsa asked. "Ever since that day we met you in Qishan!"

"Yes," Morgiana answered. "I'm sorry for stopping your cart like that."

A brief flashback revealed Morgiana, standing before the cart that held Leila and Sahsa.

"When I heard you were going to Balbadd," Morgiana began, "I couldn't help myself. I was a stranger, and yet you brought me all this way."

She then got down on her hands and knees, bowing her head.

"I am truly grateful for your kindness," the teenage Fanalis said.

"N-no!" Leila cried. "It's fine, really! You don't have to grovel!"

"You're a very hard worker, Morgiana!" Sahsa added. "In fact, we like you so much, we want you to stay, right, Leila?"

"Right!" Leila agreed. "You said you'd leave us once we got to Balbadd, but how about you stay with us instead?"

"…I'm sorry, but no," Morgiana answered. "I'm going home…I promised a good friend of mine that I would. Still, thank you."

Leila and Sahsa both frowned, but then smiled at her.

"You remind us of a kid we met, 6 months ago," Leila said. "You almost sound like him, too."

"Yeah," Sahsa agreed. "When he left us, he said he had made a promise to someone, as well."

XXX

Later, at the bazaar, it looked surprisingly empty, save for the few shady-looking men wandering about in the streets.

"Jeez, where is everyone?" Leila asked.

"Something's off," Sahsa added. "Look at all these creepy men, wandering about. I wonder what happened."

"Well, there's this rumor going around that Balbadd's suffering from internal strife," Leila answered. "Ever since, some low-lives who used to be bandits have been entering the surrounding towns…not that I'm scared or anything!"

Sahsa smiled sheepishly, knowing that her best friend was once a bandit.

"Of course, Leila," she said.

"Anyway, let's go and sell our merchandise!" Leila exclaimed. "Morgiana, you said you were headed for Balbadd Harbor, am I right?"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded.

"I sure hope there's a ship that can take you-" Leila started, but then she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her belongings on the ground.

"Hey!" the blonde-headed girl shouted. "Why the hell don't you watch where you're going, you punk!?"

The stranger turned to her with a grin.

"My, my," he said in almost feminine voice. "What a vulgar girl you are."

He then turned and walked away, but as he did…the girls gasped upon seeing people, wearing iron shackles around their necks, wrists, and ankles while being dragged by a chain.

"…Slave traders," Leila hissed with great disdain. "They're worse than bandits."

"They make money by selling innocent people," Sahsa said. "Even small children! Why does something like slavery even exist."

Morgiana chewed her lip before she looked down at her feet.

XXX

That night, the caravan had gathered indoors, eating dinner.

"We couldn't sell much," Leila said as she ate a strawberry. "It couldn't be helped."

"We also saw something horrible," said Sahsa.

"Yes," agreed her father. "Our county doesn't have slaves."

"Hey, where's Morgiana?" Leila asked. "I thought she was right behind us."

"She said she wanted to be alone," Sahsa replied.

XXX

Morgiana sat on the roof outside, staring up at the full moon and starry sky. She then sighed as she looked down as she hugged her knees.

'_I haven't told them I was a slave, yet,'_ she thought. _'Why do slaves even exist…?'_

She then rubbed at her bruised ankles.

'_I hate these bruises,'_ she thought. _'I wish they would just fad away. Why was I a slave? Why do slaves even exist in this world? Who came up with the notion of putting chains on people, anyway? It's odd…I've never thought of such things, before.'_

She then thought back to Aladdin and Alibaba.

'_It's like that boy said,'_ she thought. _'My heart was bound by fear…and it still is to this day.'_

She then looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder how he's doing,'_ she thought, _'as well as…that young man who saved me, back in the dungeon.'_

An image of Alibaba, holding his hand out to her and smiling, appeared in her mind.

XXX

Later, Morgiana came inside.

"Oh! There you are, Morgiana!" Sahsa said.

"The leader wishes to see you," said one of the caravan members. "Said it's important."

"Hmm?" Morgiana hummed inquisitively.

XXX

"Morgiana…we are no longer going to Balbadd."

"What?! But why?!"

Sahsa's father laid down a map in front of her and pointed to it.

"A band of thieves infests the route to Balbadd," he told her. "We had intended to return through there, but we now must use a different route. You were headed there, were you not?"

"Y-yes," Morgiana answered. "The only ships home leave from there."

"Where exactly is your homeland?" asked Sahsa's father.

Morgiana paused before she looked away.

'_I can't tell him I'm from the Dark Continent,'_ she thought. _'Then everyone would know that I was a slave.'_

"These bandits are brutal, Morgiana," said Sahsa's father. "They attacked my friend's caravan. They were hardy merchants who crossed the desert from the northeast, but many were lost. I'm sorry, but the route to Balbadd is now off limits."

"…I see," Morgiana said, "but…what if…?"

"Yes?" Sahsa inquired. "What if what, Morgiana?"

"What if someone were to take care of those bandits?" asked Morgiana. "Then would the path be open?"

"Yes, if someone defeated those bandits," said Sahsa's father, "but I've never heard of anyone who could do that."

He then turned to see Morgiana walking away.

"Where are you going, Morgiana?" he asked.

"…Out," Morgiana answered.

XXX

Out in the desert, along the Balbadd borderline…there is a fortress made of stone walls. It is actually the bandits' hideout. This giant cylindrical fort was once a mine, and its robust construction attracted a band of thieves. It became a stronghold that not even an army could penetrate.

However…that's just what one girl was doing.

As the guards patrolled the outer wall of the fort, they didn't notice a shadowy figure, leaping over the walls with the nimbleness of a sugar glider and the swiftness and silence of a cat.

Morgiana stood over the walls of the fortress, glaring down at the horde of bandits, laughing and drinking. Then, with a single leap, she jumped down and landed before them, startling them.

"What the hell?!" one questioned. "A girl?!"

"…We need to talk," Morgiana said.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, two men are seen having a drink of wine together.

One is a short, portly man with short, curly hair and a long mustache. He wears a black eye patch over his left eye, revealing his beady right eye and small, black eyebrows. He wears a beige jacket over a white shirt, and a gray sash around his waist. His name is S Nando.

The other is a taller man with long, silvery hair and red lipstick on his lips, a white shirt, and a long fur drab over his shoulder. His name is Fatima, and he is actually the slave trader that Leila, Sahsa, and Morgiana had run into in town, earlier.

"You were absolutely right, Fatima!" said S Nando.

"It's a good fort, no?" asked Fatima. "I'm making money from it, too."

"Bandits and slave-traders go hand-in-hand, I say!" S Nando laughed. "This fort's so strong that my guards are bored! No one's dumb enough to sneak in here!"

However, he didn't realize how wrong he was.

XXX

"You want us to what, now?" asked one of the bandits.

"Leave this place," said Morgiana. "You're blocking the route to Balbadd…now, please leave quietly, or I'll have to use force."

A pause…but then, they bandits burst into laughter.

"This chick's funny!"

"Use force, she says! HAHAHAHA!"

Then, a tall, fat man with a mustache and beard approached her, scratching his hair chest.

"Why don't you try and back that up, little girl?" he asked as he pet Morgiana on the head, "but I'm not budging!"

Just then, **WHAM!** Morgiana her knee into the man's fat gut, causing him to fall to the ground, coughing up blood.

"H-hey! Come on, get up!" cried one of the bandits. "There's no way she could knock you down with one kick!"

As he said this, he attempted to grab Morgiana, who simply side-stepped out of his way.

'_I realized something, recently,'_ she thought as she began to bend backwards…and then she leapt high into the air. _'My body is different than most people. I can jump higher and move faster.'_

She jumped and flipped over more bandits, who tried to hit her with their various weapons, but nothing worked against her.

'_How? I don't know…but whenever I fight…incredible strength wells up inside me!'_

She then jumped high up into the air, doing a somersault, to the bandits' shock.

"What the hell is she?!"

"Is she flying?!"

XXX

Back inside, S Nando started to hear all the commotion going outside.

"What the hell is all that racket?" he asked as Fatima sipped his wine.

Just then, one of the bandits came rushing in in a panic.

"Boss!" he cried. "There's an intruder! A girl!"

"A girl?" Fatima asked. "You're making all this fuss about a little girl?"

"No! You don't understand!"

XXX

Outside, Morgiana roared as she charged at the bandits, kicking them with her powerful feet.

"She has red hair, like one of those foreign people, and she's fast, with devastating footwork! We can't touch her!"

XXX

Back inside, Fatima's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Red hair…devastating footwork…?" he murmured before he stood up. "Could it be?"

XXX

Back outside, Morgiana is still fighting with the bandits, and so far, she was mowing them down like they were nothing.

"Outta my way!" shouted a voice. "I'll take care of her!"

Morgiana turned to see a huge, fat man with a braided ponytail and wielding an axe.

"Die, you damn brat!" he shouted as he attempted to cut her down, only for Morgiana to kick him multiple times in the face. Nearby, Fatima happened to be watching with a smile on his face.

"That wild footwork…and that feral fighting style…!" he whispered. "That red hair and those eyes…I knew it! She's from the Fanalis Warrior Clan!"

He then grinned wickedly.

"Hey, S Nando," he said. "Can I have the girl?"

"Huh?!" S Nando questioned, frightened by Morgiana's fighting skills. "Uh…y-yeah, sure! If you can stop her!"

"Thanks," Fatima said. "Don't worry…I have my ways."

Before long, all the bandits were lying on the ground, defeated, save for one.

"P-p-please!" he begged. "Don't kill me!"

"Where's your leader?" Morgiana asked.

**FWEET!** A small whistle went off, and soon, Morgiana heard the distant flapping of wings. She quickly dodged as a black blur flew passed her, only slightly grazing her arm. It is revealed to be a black crow with large talons, and it soon landed on Fatima's arm.

"Not surprising you dodged that," said Fatima, "little Fanalis."

Morgiana glared at Fatima…for she soon recognized him as the man she saw in town, earlier.

"The Fanalis are warriors of the Dark Continent," Fatima continued, "with red hair, eyes, and powerful kicks that can fell lions. It's a pleasure to see one."

"Are you the bandit leader?" asked Morgiana.

"Oh, no!" Fatima laughed. "Don't lump me in with the likes of them! I'm a slave trader, girl."

"Where's the leader?!" Morgiana questioned. "Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?" Fatima asked.

"Or else I'll…I'll…" Morgiana started, but suddenly, she found herself stumbling and her vision starting to blur. "W…wha…what's going…?"

"Finally, it's starting to kick in," said Fatima. "One graze from the poisonous talons of a Desert Crow can knock out a full-grown cow! Nighty-night, little Fanalis!"

With that, Morgiana soon fell to the ground, unconscious.

XXX

Later on, Morgiana, whose arm was bandaged, was placed in a dark cell with some sort of metal block around her ankles.

"I can't believe we caught a Fanalis!" said one of Fatima's cronies as he closed the cell and locked it.

"Are they really that valuable, boss?" asked the other.

"Oh, of course!" Fatima answered. "The Fanalis are like living, breathing weapons, sought by armies and organizations all over the world! I once caught and sold an adult male Fanalis and made a fortune off him! However, even chains wrapped around him, dozens of times could not bind him!"

"EH?!" S Nando questioned. "But Fatima, if that's true, what if the girl breaks free?!"

"Oh, calm down," assured Fatima. "I put a special lock on her feet. They're made of a type of metal that even an adult Fanalis cannot break, and she's only an adolescent. Now…where to auction her off is the question."

XXX

Inside the cell, Morgiana was seen breathing heavily again, tossing and turning in her sleep.

She was having another nightmare…and this one seemed worse than the last.

_~Dream Sequence~_

**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!** Jamil laughed as he continuously lashed a whip against little Morgiana's skin.

"Does it hurt, Morgiana?" he asked. "You shouldn't have tried to run from me!"

"Please…leave me alone!" Morgiana cried. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Well, you'll never see them again!" Jamil barked. "And do you know why?! Because you're a slave! As long as you have those chains on your ankles, you'll never run anywhere! You're mine, and you'll always be mine! HAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"

_~Dream End~_

Morgiana sobbed in her sleep as her tears fell…but then, a tiny reached out and wiped her tears away, causing her to awaken. She looked up to see…a little girl with blond hair and tattered clothing…as well as shackles around her ankles.

"Are…are you okay now, miss?" asked the girl.

"Y…yes," Morgiana answered as she sat up. "Where am I?"

A few minutes, the little girl what happened.

"I see," the Fanalis girl said.

'_So I'm trapped, again,'_ she thought. _'How could this happen to me?'_

"So…your name is Miss Morgiana, right?" asked the little girl. "My name is Naja. I used to live in Balbadd with my Mommy and Daddy, but we ran away because of all the things that's been going on…then we got caught along the road, and we were separated."

"I see," Morgiana said before she looked down at her shackles and pulled at them.

'_Such strong shackles,'_ she thought. _'I can't break them…but if I stay here…'_

"Um…Miss Morgiana?" asked Naja. "What's going to happen to us?"

"…We'll become slaves," Morgiana answered, bluntly.

"W…what?" Naja asked in shock.

"The man who captured is a slave trader…he'll make us both us into slaves. First, he'll strip you of your clothes and show you in front of a crowd of people at a market…and then someone buys you and makes you wear dirty rags…and then they start stabbing you with swords and hitting you with whips and-"

"STOP!"

Morgiana gasped as she looked at Naja, who is sobbing as tears fell from her eyes.

"N-no more…" she said. "I…I don't wanna be a slave! I wanna be with Mommy and Daddy!"

Morgiana's eyes went wide…because for a moment, she could've sworn that she herself in Naja's place, sobbing her eyes out and crying for her parents.

"I don't wanna be a slave…I wanna go home!" cried Naja.

A pause…but then, Morgiana gently pulled the crying little girl into her arms.

"…Don't worry," she whispered. "You're not going to be a slave."

"H-how do you know?" asked Naja.

"Because…we're going to escape," Morgiana answered, suddenly welling up with confidence. "And when we do, I'll help you find your parents and we'll escape, together, along with every one else this man has captured! We'll be free!"

"R…really?" Naja asked a smile appeared on her face. "You promise?"

"I promise," Morgiana said, smiling back. "Just trust me…I won't let them make you a slave."

Naja sniffled before she nuzzled her face into Morgiana's chest.

"Thank you…thank you…!" she whispered.

Morgiana smiled as she set Naja on her lap and cradled her.

'_That's right,'_ she thought. _'I will never be someone's slave again…I'll find a way to escape this place with her and her family.'_

As time passed, Morgiana and Naja found themselves bonding inside the cell. They'd tell stories to each other and share their food with another until they both fell asleep. Morgiana smiled as she held the little girl in her arms as they slumbered…and for the first time ever…she no longer had nightmares about her past.

_**~Five days later~**_

Morgiana yawned as she woke up in the cell.

"Good morning, Naja," she said…but when she looked over to her cellmate, she gasped upon seeing Naja, letting out small, raspy breaths and her face flushed red.

"Naja?" Morgiana asked in concern as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh, no…you have a terrible fever!"

"Haa…haa…!" Naja panted.

"Hey!" Morgiana called out. "Someone, come quick! Please, help!"

XXX

Moments later, Fatima came in with his men and forced Naja's mouth open so he could see her throat.

"Oh, dear," he said. "Her tongue's swollen to the base…this one's hopeless."

"What should we do with her, boss?" asked one of his cronies.

"Well, I think the timing couldn't be better!" he exclaimed. "I just ran out of food for my little pets, you see."

Morgiana's eyes went wide and sweat formed on her brow.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," she said, causing Fatima to smirk at her.

XXX

Naja gasped as she found herself dangling over a cage by a rope. Inside that cage are a pack of gray-furred canines with multiple eyes and long snouts. They barked as they jumped and snapped their jaws at her feet.

"What are you doing?!" Morgiana questioned as she sat outside the cage, her ankles and wrists chained up.

"I don't bother healing low-grade slaves like this girl," Fatima replied. "So what do I do with a cheap slave that's not worth the medical expenses? This!"

He then took out a knife…and cut the rope holding Naja, causing her to drop inside the cage!

"AAH!" Naja cried as she fell to the ground, and as soon as she did, the animals began to surround her.

"Slaves who aren't worth the trouble of keeping get fed to my Desert Hyenas, you see," said Fatima.

"No! Stop it!" Morgiana cried.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Fatima. "After all, this is normal for slaves. "You look so ignorant. As a Fanalis, you're worth more, but you can learn from this experience."

"Help me, Miss Morgiana!" cried Naja as she tried to get away from the Desert Hyenas.

'_No! I can't let her die like this!'_ Morgiana thought as she tried to break free of her shackles. _'Damn these shackles! I've got to break free…and save her! I promised her!'_

**THUD!** Morgiana cried as she felt Fatima stomp his foot into her shoulder.

"You can't get free," he told her. "Just lay there and let the girl die."

Morgiana growled as she began to slam the shackles against the ground, trying to get them to break off, but it wasn't working.

'_Dammit…dammit!'_ she thought. _'No matter what I do…these damned shackles won't break! But if I don't do anything, those hyenas will eat Naja, and I promised her I'd save her!'_

As Morgiana struggled to get free and Naja struggled to get away from the Desert Hyenas, Morgiana started to hear Jamil's voice, again.

"_Trying to remove your chains again, eh, Morgiana? Don't make me laugh…no matter where you go, you'll where those chains forever! YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM OFF!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naja screamed as a Desert Hyena bit down on her pigtail. "HELP ME!"

'…_It's no use…!'_ Morgiana thought as she began to lie on the ground, motionless. _'I'll never be able to break these shackles!'_

"_Are you sure, Morgiana?"_

Morgiana gasped upon hearing that voice again.

'_Goltas' voice,'_ she thought, _'but…where is it coming from!?'_

"_Is that all the strength you can muster? You can't even break your shackles?"_

Morgiana turned…to see Goltas, standing behind her, bathed in a bright light as the rukh fluttered around him.

"_I thought you no longer had your chains, Morgiana…remember? That young man freed you!"_

'_You don't understand,'_ Morgiana thought as tears fell from her eyes. _'These chains…they're different! I can't break these ones! It's just like when I was Jamil's slave…I want to save Naja…but I can't help her!'_

"_It is not those shackles that bind you, Morgiana…rather…it is your fear of the past…but this is different, Morgiana. You've grown, now. Jamil is dead. You were freed the moment Alibaba unlocked your shackles for you…no…the moment you set foot in the dungeon with me and Jamil! The things that bound you before no longer exist! CHAINS AND SHACKLES…EVEN FEAR CANNOT BIND YOU!"_

Morgiana gasped…before she put on a determined expression.

"Finally gave up, did you, Fan-" Fatima started…only to gasp in shock when he saw Morgiana somersaulting over him and the bandits!

'_That's right,'_ she thought as she landed in the cage in front of Naja and broke the shackles on her wrists. _'There is nothing that can bind me!'_

"How did she do that?!" asked S Nando.

"Tch!" Fatima sucked his teeth before he grabbed a whip. "There are other ways to immobilize her!"

**KRAK!** He cracked the whip at the Desert Hyenas, prompting them to charge at Morgiana with their teeth bared. However, the girl drew in a deep breath…and then let out a high-pitch scream that caused them to run away! Then, she hopped over to the bars of the cage and slammed the shackles on her feet against them…until finally, the lock broke, and the shackles fell off!

'_Impossible!'_ Fatima thought in shock. _'How did she break them!?'_

"Are you all right, Naja?" asked Morgiana as she picked her up.

"Y-yeah," Naja answered as she held onto her. Morgiana smiled as she carried her out of the cage, putting a hand on her forehead as she did.

'_Good…her fever's gone down a bit,'_ she thought.

"Come on," Morgiana said. "Let's go find your parents."

"Not so fast!"

The girls turned to see Fatima, glowering at her.

"You two aren't going anywhere," he said. "RELEASE THE BEASTS! ALL OF THEM!"

Not long after he said, to giant metal gates opened, releasing giant white tigers with enlarged fangs and huge condors.

"Maurenian Sabertooth Tigers and Namidian Condors, found only in the Dark Continent," Fatima said. "Watch yourself now. One graze from their fangs or claws means instant death."

"Holy crap!" cried one of the bandits.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" shouted another before they all turned and ran.

"M…Miss Morgiana!" Naja cried, but then Morgiana gently pet her on the head and smiled in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything will be fine."

She then turned to the animals before she charged at them with lightning speed.

'_I…am a Fanalis,'_ she thought as she lunged at them. _'My legs and body are unlike any other human being's.'_

**WHAM! KRAK!** Morgiana then kicked one of the tigers in the neck, breaking it instantly, and then kicked one of the condors in the back of its head!

'_They're faster…sharper…and stronger!'_

**THWAK!** Morgiana jabbed her shoulder through the skull of another tiger, killing it instantly. Before long…all of the animals were defeated!

'_The Fanalis…are a strong warrior clan…and Masters of the Dark Continent!'_

She then turned and glared at Fatima, who gasped as he fell on his posterior as she drew closer to him. A pause came…but then Fatima sighed as he looked away.

"Fine," he said. "You win…I give up. I failed to tame a slave…so go ahead and kill me."

Morgiana narrowed her eyes at Fatima, who grinned at her.

"Go on," he said. "If I were you, I'd hate me that much. I've sold droves of penniless foreign brats…pitiful wretches like you have filled my pockets with money."

A pause…but then, Morgiana held out her hands

"…Give me the keys."

"What?!" Fatima questioned.

"The keys to the cells," Morgiana said. "I'm going to free the other prisoners."

"…Showing mercy to someone like me?" Fatima snarled. "How dare you! A slave like you…showing me mercy?!"

"…I'm _not_ a slave," Morgiana hissed. "Not anymore."

With that, she took the keys and Naja and walked away, leaving Fatima quaking in anger.

"…I'd rather die than be shown mercy by someone like you!" he cursed before he covered his face…and started to cry.

A long time ago, Fatima was actually a slave, himself. He hated his master with such a passion, that he killed him and hid his own identity to become a slave trader himself…but Morgiana could not have known.

XXX

Down in the cells, Morgiana was trying to unlock the door.

"It won't work," said Naja.

"It seems that way," Morgiana concurred.

"What should we do, now?"

"Hang on…stand back."

Naja nodded before she backed away…and then Morgiana raised her leg up and smashed through the door!

"There," she said. "Now we can go in."

As they entered…they saw many people inside, looking sickly and ragged. They shielded their eyes from the light before they looked up to see Morgiana and Naja.

"Who are you?" asked a man.

"I am Morgiana," Morgiana replied. "Do you know where this girl's parents are?"

"Naja?"

Naja gasped before she turned to see a man and a woman.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried as she ran to them.

"Naja! You're all right!" cried her mother.

"Thank Solomon!" exclaimed her father.

Morgiana smiled at them, but then she heard a voice somewhere nearby.

"Hey, you…haven't I seen you, before?"

Morgiana turned to see…Aladdin, his hands bound in chains!

"A…Aladdin?!" she questioned.

"I knew it," Aladdin said before he smiled. "It really is you, Miss Morgiana!"

"Aladdin, you know this girl?" asked one of the men in the cell.

"Yeah, I do!" Aladdin answered. "She's the super-strong slave lady I told you about!"

"So this is her," said a man with a scar going down his face. "The girl who runs barefoot up walls."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked another man.

Morgiana opened her mouth to speak, but then she heard clamoring outside.

"We need to get out of here before the bandits notice," said Morgiana.

"But how?" asked one of Aladdin's caravan friends. "They've got us locked up in shackles!"

Morgiana smirked before she held up a bag.

"Don't worry," she said. "I already thought ahead. I brought the keys to your chains in this bag."

She then dropped the bag, revealing many keys inside.

"Hey! She's right!"

"Quick! Grab them and let's get outta here!"

Morgiana then went to unlock Aladdin's shackles.

"I can't believe you found me here!" the boy said.

"Yes," Morgiana agreed. "You're looking well. When I didn't see you and Shahra come out of the dungeon, I got worried."

"Yeah, well…some stuff happened," Aladdin answered.

"Forgive me for asking," said Morgiana, "but how did you get captured in the first place? I didn't think they could apprehend someone as powerful as you."

"Well, you see," Aladdin began, "they dropped huge boulders on our caravan as we passed! In all the commotion, I guess I just blanked out, and when I woke up, I was like this with everyone else, and I couldn't find Shahra anywhere. With my hands bound like this, I couldn't use everyone's power!"

"Everyone?" Morgiana repeated.

"Down here, Boss!"

"Hurry!"

"The bandits are coming!" shouted one of the prisoners.

XXX

S Nando and L Nando are seen running to the cells with a taller, slender man with short hair and closed eyes: their brother, M Nando.

"I can't believe that Fanalis bitch stole the keys!" he shouted. "Don't let them get away!"

"Right!" said M Nando as he and L Nando threw down bundles of herbs.

"This is their only way out!" said S Nando. "And burn these herbs to knock 'em out! We'll gather them up afterward, but kill that Fanalis girl!"

XXX

Down below, the prisoners coughed as they covered their mouths from the smoke.

"Dammit! They're trying to smoke us out with herbs!"

'_I can't help anyone if I pass out!'_ Morgiana thought.

"Hey, Aladdin!" shouted one of the caravan members as he reached into the bag of keys. "Isn't this yours?!"

He then held up…Aladdin's flute.

"Oh!" Aladdin gasped. "Ugo!"

XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away from the fortress, Sahsa's father, followed by many men wielding sabers, were riding towards the place on camels and horses. Riding alongside him is the leader of the caravan Aladdin was with, as well as Shahra, who led the charge ahead of them.

"Thanks for hiring mercenaries to rescue my comrades!" he said.

"Of course!" said Sahsa's father. "I could never abandon a friend's caravan! However, I cannot promise!" He then looked back. "Hey, you! Leila! Sahsa! I told you to wait at our lodgings!"

"Yeah, right!" Leila shouted, riding on a camel with Sahsa hanging onto her. "As if that was gonna happen! How can we just sit by, knowing Morgiana might be one of the prisoners?!"

As they drew closer to the fortress, they heard panicked screaming.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"IT'S A GIANT!"

The caravan stopped right in their tracks as they heard a loud booming sound, and not long after, Ugo appeared over the walls, holding two bandits in his large fist while Aladdin sat on his shoulders.

"Leila, look!" Sahsa said. "Isn't that…?!"

"Aladdin!" Leila exclaimed. "And Ugo, too!"

XXX

Later on, the prisoners that had been freed were seen walking away…including Naja and her family.

"Thank you, Miss Morgiana!" Naja called. "Bye!"

"Be careful!" Morgiana called before she turned to look at Aladdin…who is nuzzling his face into Sahsa's chest while Shahra watched with a disapproving expression.

"Long time, no see, Sahsa!" the boy exclaimed, blushing happily.

"Good to see you, too, Aladdin," said Sahsa, petting his head.

"You look a little more mature since we last saw you," Leila said.

"Thanks!" Aladdin answered. "That's because I've been crossing the desert!"

"By the way, Aladdin," said Sahsa. "Before we left Utan, we stopped by your mother's grave and paid our respects."

"Oh, you did?" Aladdin asked. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"So you know them, Aladdin?" asked Morgiana.

"That's right!" Aladdin answered. "We met in Utan, where I lived with my Mother before I met Alibaba!" He then proceeded to grope Sahsa's breasts, again. "This feels so nostalgic~!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Leila shouted as she grabbed and pulled Aladdin's braid. "Stop it!"

"OW!" Aladdin cried. "LET GO!"

"Still, to think you know him, too, Morgiana," Sahsa began, "what an amazing coincidence!"

"Not so."

Everyone turned to look at Sahsa's father and his friend.

"Reunions with old friends are not uncommon on a journey," he said.

"That's right!" said his friend. "You learn that after ten or twenty years on the road! The world is full of fateful events!"

"…You're right," Aladdin agreed as he held Baba's staff. "Someone once told me…that the world is all connected, and strong bonds lead us to each other! Even when a loved one is far, their spirit may be nearby!"

It is then that Morgiana remembered seeing images of Goltas, speaking to her in her mind.

'_That's right,'_ she thought. _'That time…I felt like I could hear Goltas' voice in my heart.'_

XXX

Later that night, back in town, the caravan had stopped to rest for the night.

"Now that those bandits have been taken care of," said Sahsa's father, "you can continue on your journey to Balbadd, Morgiana. We will continue along the border road. Unfortunately, we can't enter the city due to its turmoil, but we will leave you close to it. Be careful."

Aladdin gasped as he and Shahra looked over to Morgiana.

"You're going to Balbadd, too?" he asked.

"Mm," Morgiana nodded.

"This is great!" Aladdin said. "Shahra and I are going there, as well! Let's go together!"

"His friend in Qishan isn't there anymore," said the other caravan leader, "so he decided to head to Balbadd, instead."

"You mean, Alibaba?" Morgiana asked.

"So, what do you say, Miss Morgiana?" asked Aladdin as he held out his hand.

"…I have no objections," Morgiana answered with a smile as she shook Aladdin's hand.

"Great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "It's settled!"

"So you're really gonna leave, Morgiana?" Leila asked. "It's gonna be like Aladdin leaving Utan all over again!"

"We'll really miss you," Sahsa added.

"Then let us have a grand feast and pray for everyone's safety!" exclaimed Sahsa's father, and everyone cheered in agreement.

Soon, everyone broke out in a joyous celebration, having drinks and eating their fill on delicious fruit and meat. Aladdin groped Sahsa's breasts on more than one occasion, forcing Leila and Shahra to pull him away. Some people asked Morgiana to display her physical prowess by running up a wall, which she did. Of course, it did exhaust her a bit, but she smiled knowing that others were having fun, and so was she.

Five more days later, the caravan dropped off Aladdin, Shahra, and Morgiana near the Balbadd road, giving them food and water to sustain themselves during the trip.

"All right, then," said Sahsa's father. "Balbadd's not too far from here. It should take you about three more days to get there."

"Bye, Aladdin, Shahra, Morgiana!" Leila called.

"See you later!" Sahsa added as she waved.

"Bye!" Aladdin called as he waved to them. "Take care!"

As the caravan disappeared out of sight, Aladdin and Morgiana sat on Shahra's back, watching them leave.

"So, shall we go then?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes," Morgiana answered.

"Let's go Shahra!" Aladdin said, and Shahra turned and walked away, carrying the two children with her.

"The desert is vast and full of danger," Aladdin began, "so let's look out for each other, Miss Morgiana."

"All right," Morgiana said.

"You know…Miss Morgiana is kinda long. Can I call you something else?"

"Call me whatever you wish."

"Okay! Morg, then!"

"…"

"…You don't like it, do you?"

"It's fine…"

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Morgiana: one of the most badass fighters in Magi.<p>

Review, please!


	13. Night 13- Alozza the Bandit Queen

**Ch. 13- Alozza the Bandit Queen**

* * *

><p>Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka<p>

Shahra © Me

Alozza © Darkdarling98

* * *

><p>I decided to add a character contributed by a good friend of mine, Darkdarling98. Thanks, DD98! I hope I don't disappoint you!<p>

* * *

><p>They had recently robbed a lord of a nearby town of his riches and are celebrating a successful job.<p>

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the leader, a portly man with a scar across his forehead and raggedy clothes, laughed as he tossed some coins into the air. "Look at all this loot we got!"

"Yeah, Boss!" agreed one of his lackeys. "I'll never forget how lord looked when we robbed him blind!"

As the bandits reveled in their burgled treasures, they had no idea that someone happened to overhear all their commotion and had to come to see what all the ruckus was about. As the bandit cackled while guzzling down some wine, the figure witnessing this smirked as she walked out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a woman with long, purple hair with a thick ahoge at the top, a ponytail tied in the back, and the front parted by a jeweled headpiece, and blue eyes. She wears a red outfit that looks like one belly dancers would wear with a golden ring on the front of her top, a pair of golden bracers on her arms, and attached to her hip is a saber. Around her neck is a black choker of some kind.

"My, my," she said in almost singsong tone. "What have we here~? Some bandits who don't know whose territory they're in~."

The bandits just continued laughing and drinking themselves silly, completely unaware of the woman's presence. The woman herself smirked darkly as a soft, somewhat white golden-yellow glow envelopes her body.

"It's time I teach these boys a lesson," she whispered as the glow disappeared. Her shadow, cast against a rock by the campfire, is shown to have changed. While there are various differences, the most obvious feature is that her lower body has now taken on the form of a serpent's tail.

She had transformed into a naga.

The woman silently slithers towards the bandit leader before she reached up and wrapped her clawed hands around his neck from behind, much to his and his cronies' shock.

"Ah!" the leader cried. "W-w-what the-?!"

The bandits gasped in fright upon seeing the monstrous woman.

"All of you!" the woman shouted. "Don't you know whose territory you're in?"

Upon turning to get a look at her face, the bandit leader gasped in horror.

"I-it's you…!" he cried.

"You know her, Boss?" asked one of his lackeys.

"They say that when bandits enter the desert," the leader started, "they're never heard from again…and it's because of this crazy bitch! They call her…Alozza 'the Bandit Queen'!"

"Oh, so you do know~!" the woman, Alozza exclaimed. "It's good to see that my 'subjects' now how dangerous I am. Of course, you're all still going to pay for coming into my territory when you should have known better."

"S-sure! Sure!" the leader stammered, groveling before the woman. "Take whatever you want, as much as you want! Just don't kill me, I'm beggin' ya!"

"What about us, boss?!" asked the rest of the bandits.

"I'll just leave a little bit for you all," Alozza said, smirking darkly. "And here's a final warning…never, ever come here again…or your blood will stain the desert's sand for the rest of eternity."

"YES, MA'AM!" the bandits cried in fright.

Alozza snickered as she let the leader go, returning to normal as she did.

"Good boys," she praised, mockingly.

A few minutes later, the bandits had fled, allowing Alozza to take all she wanted, for they did not wish to anger or tempt her into killing them.

"SHE'S INSANE!" cried one of the bandits.

"I CAN HEAR YOU~!" Alozza called out, causing the bandits to yelp in fright before they continued running away and prompting Alozza to laugh at them.

"Just get lost already!" she called out, again. "Find some nice ladies and settle down!"

She then looked down at her newly acquired loot and grinned.

"This should be more than enough to pay for my next drinking spree~," she sang as she happily gathered it up in her hands. However, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the glow of another campfire, surrounded by three other figures.

"Two camps in one night?" Alozza muttered to herself, confused. "That's unusual."

She quickly gathers all the loot she got from the bandits into a large bag before closing it with a rope, and then goes to investigate.

XXX

At the other campfire, it is revealed to be none other Aladdin, Shahra, and Morgiana, who are cooking their dinner: a Desert Antelope that both Shahra and Morgiana hunted down together. The two human youngsters remembered to save a raw part for Shahra, who is now feasting on said part while Aladdin and Morgiana waited for their meal to finish roasting.

"Is it almost ready, Morg?" asked Aladdin. "I'm hungry."

"Just be a little more patient," Morgiana replied, poking the animal with a stick to check its tenderness.

Shahra raised her lip and licked her bloodstained lips, revealing her golden collar, shining in the light of the fire. Alozza, who is hiding in the shadows nearby, went wide-and-sparkly-eyed with awe upon seeing the piece of jewelry.

'_If I got that collar, I could drink a whole year's worth of booze at the most expensive bar in town!'_ she thought.

"It's almost ready," Morgiana said, poking the antelope's flesh again.

'_Well, sorry kids,'_ thought Alozza with a smirk, _'but it looks like I'll have to intrude on you and your feline friend, though…'_

She then shifted her foot along the sand, purposely causing a small sound which Shahra and Morgiana picked up. The tigress threw her head up, her ears perked, while the Fanalis looked back with a glare.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked. "Do you hear something?"

"Mm," Morgiana nodded. "Wait here."

Just when she was about to go investigate, Alozza suddenly steps out of the shadows, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Ah, wait, wait!" she exclaimed. "Sorry to surprise you."

"…It's fine," Morgiana replied as she went to sit back down. "We were just being cautious, that's all."

"Hi!" Aladdin greeted with his usual innocent smile.

"Hello there," Alozza greeted back.

"I'm Aladdin!" Aladdin answered. "I'm a traveler, and these are my friends, Shahra and Morg!"

"It's Morgiana, actually," Morgiana corrected while Shahra growled softly, flicking an ear.

"Oh, yeah!" Aladdin said as he held up his flute. "And this is Ugo! Say hi, Ugo!"

The flute only made a small hum in response, causing Aladdin to laugh.

"Sorry," he said. "He's shy around pretty women."

Alozza just chuckled warmly.

"I see," she said. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you as well~. My name is Alozza."

"Hello, Alozza," Morgiana greeted. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Very nice~!" Aladdin swooned as he went up and hugged Alozza, nestling his face betwixt her bosom. This only caused Alozza herself to look at him with a deadpan expression, unlike most women, who usually cooed and doted on him whenever he did something like this.

"Does he does this a lot?" she asked Morgiana, who sighed.

"Unfortunately…yes," the Fanalis girl answered.

Shahra growled in irritation as she remembered when she saw Alibaba take Aladdin to the brothel in Qishan. Aladdin didn't seem to notice any of this, for he was too busy groping Alozza's breasts while giggling in a perverted manner, only to stop when Alozza gently flicked her finger against his forehead.

"Oi, you little pervert," she said. "I don't let just anybody touch those."

"Sorry," Aladdin said as he stepped back, rubbing his forehead. "It's just when I see a lady with big boobs, like yours, I just can't help myself." He then giggled as a blush appeared on his face. "I looooooove boobs~!"

"…I have no comment for that," Alozza deadpanned.

"I don't blame you one bit," Morgiana agreed.

'_It's that Alibaba's fault for turning Aladdin into a little pervert!'_ Shahra thought.

Just then, a large growl sounded off, but it wasn't coming from Shahra. The girls all looked at Aladdin, who smiled sheepishly while rubbing his stomach.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Looks like the little guy's hungry," Alozza chuckled.

"Yeah, speaking of which," said Aladdin, "Morg, is the food ready?"

Morgiana poked the antelope with a stick again before smiling in satisfaction.

"Yes," she answered. "It's ready now. We can eat it."

"You're welcome to join us, miss," Aladdin said to Alozza, who smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. "That's very generous."

Morgiana then held up a knife, which she had gotten from Leila and Sahsa during her time with their caravan, and used it to cut off a part of the meat, which she placed on a leaf and gave to Aladdin.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" Aladdin cried before he blew on his meal and took a bite. Alozza chuckles as Morgiana served her a piece as well before proceeding to get a piece herself. As they ate, Alozza noticed that Shahra was quietly watching her, her tail twitching back and forth.

'_I might need to watch my back around this kitty,'_ the woman thought while watching Shahra warily.

Aladdin then reached over and pet Shahra's head, causing her to purr.

"Shahra's pretty, isn't she?" the young Magi asked.

"She's very beautiful," said Alozza, "but how come you're traveling with a tiger?"

"I saved her," Aladdin replied. "She was gonna be sold off by some mean guy. Now, she just follows me around. I named her Shahra because her eyes reminded me of a lady I met when I was 8 years old."

"I see," Alozza said as Shahra began to nuzzle Aladdin, who laughed at her affectionate touch.

"Shahra, stop it!" he cried. "I said cut it out! Your whiskers tickle!"

Alozza chuckled while Morgiana quietly smiled.

"Ha! You're smiling, Morg!" Aladdin laughed. "You hardly ever smile!"

Morgiana gasped quietly before she looked away, puffing out her blushing cheeks in a pout.

"I was not smiling," she said.

"You were so!" Alozza teased before she and Aladdin laughed together.

"So, Miss Alozza," Aladdin said, "what are you doing, way out in the desert?"

"Oh, just traveling, that's all," Alozza answered, "but what are you three doing out here? I mean, deserts aren't usually safe, but this one's especially dangerous."

"We're on our way to a place called Balbadd," Morgiana replied.

"I see," Alozza mused before she took on a serious expression. "Well, you better be careful, or the Bandit Queen will steal all your valuables and kill you in your sleep."

"The Bandit Queen…?" Aladdin asked, nervously while Shahra growled viciously.

"That's right," Alozza nodded. "The Bandit Queen has claimed this part of the desert as her territory, and any other bandits who come wandering in…are never heard from again. Some say you can hear their screams, late at night, when everything is quiet…"

"Huh…" Aladdin muttered. "Come to think of it, I think I did hear screaming, earlier."

"Perhaps I should keep watch, tonight," Morgiana suggested.

"I could do it for you, if you want," Alozza said with a smile. "I want to repay you for letting me have dinner with you."

"…Very well," Morgiana answered.

Just then, Aladdin yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm tired," he said, sleepily.

"It is getting late," Alozza said. "Perhaps you should go to sleep, soon."

"Good idea," Aladdin agreed as he lied down on Shahra's side, looking up at his feline friend. "Goodnight, Shahra."

**Prrrrrr…** Shahra purred gently as she nuzzled Aladdin's face, affectionately.

"Goodnight, Morg," Aladdin said to Morgiana, who lied down on the sand.

"Goodnight," Morgiana answered as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ugo," Aladdin said as he held his flute, which made a soft, golden yellow glow. "Goodnight, Miss Alozza."

"Goodnight, Aladdin," Alozza smiled. "Sweet dreams."

Aladdin smiled as he looked up at the starry sky.

"…And goodnight…Mother," he said. "I hope you're resting, too, up there."

Hearing that caused Alozza to go silent as she looked at the young Magi, who yawned as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, with Morgiana and Shahra following suit. Alozza remained awake, watching the fire, its light reflecting in her eyes. As Aladdin softly snored and gripped his flute in his sleep, the purple-haired woman slowly stood up and made her way over to Shahra, whose ear twitched in her sleep. She then knelt down, cautiously reaching for the big cat's collar.

'_Sorry, guys,'_ Alozza thought, _'but…you were foolish enough to trust a complete stranger, so this is your own faults.'_

Suddenly, Shahra's eye opens, and she lets out a roar as she snaps at Alozza's hand, which the woman pulled away just in time as she let out a startled yelp and leapt back to a safe distance. Of course, the noise started Aladdin awake.

"HUH?!" he cried.

"You damn cat!" Alozza cursed as she checked her hand. "You almost bit off my hand! A bandit's sneaky hands are something that is required in their job, thank you very much!" She then grumbled to herself as she continued to look over her hand, sighing in relief when she saw no damage.

"…Just as I thought."

Alozza then turned to look at Morgiana, who stood up and glared at her.

"You're this so-called 'Bandit Queen', aren't you?" the Fanalis girl asked, stomping her foot into the ground, which cracked from her immense strength. While Aladdin and Shahra yelped a bit in fright, Alozza just smirked nonchalantly while placing a hand on her hip.

"Ah, you knew," she quipped. "When did you figure it out?"

"When you just appeared out of nowhere like that," said Morgiana. "You really think you had us fooled, didn't you?"

Shahra growled viciously at Alozza while Aladdin just stared at her, surprised and slightly hurt.

"Ah~," Alozza realized. "I should have known brats like you would be too smart for their own good." She then glanced at Aladdin before she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Aladdin, but I'm a bad person. Sorry for deceiving you, but you can't just trust anyone you meet, you know, or it'll end in your death or someone else's."

As Alozza spoke…Aladdin's eyes went wide when he saw the rukh, fluttering about her vigorously.

"The rukh…!" he whispered.

"Well," Alozza began, "it's time for me to get going."

As she spoke, her body glows again before she transforms…into a beautiful blue harpy.

"Still, it was nice," she smiled, "acting like a traveler, again…thanks for giving me that opportunity."

With that, she grabbed her bag of loot with her talons and flew off. The trio watched as she flew away, and Morgiana heaves a sigh of relief before she looks at Aladdin.

"Aladdin, are you all right?" she asked.

"…The rukh around her," Aladdin began, "they were swarming."

"What?" Morgiana questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Aladdin said, shaking his head.

With Alozza, the harpy turns her head once she's gotten far enough away from them, a pondering look in her eyes.

"That boy," she said. "He could see the rukh…" She smirked and chuckled to herself. "My, my~, what an interesting development. Things are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out, I can tell~."

As she continued to fly away, she didn't notice a shadowy figure, watching her through a pair of binoculars.

"Well, well," said the figure. "Looks like I finally found you…Bandit Queen."

He then chuckled evilly to himself before he turned and walked away.

XXX

The next morning, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra are continuing on their way to Balbadd. However, the children found themselves riding atop Shahra's back, for it was too hot for them to keep going on foot.

"Unh…sooooooo hooooooot…!" Aladdin groaned, sweating profusely.

Morgiana remained silent, but it was clear by how much she sweat that she is also beginning to succumb to the heat. Shahra didn't look any better, considering she was panting like a dog.

"Morg," Aladdin said. "Can I have some more water?"

Morgiana sighed as she turned to look at him.

"I just gave you a drink not five minutes ago," she told him. "Can't you wait a bit longer for a drink?"

"I'm still thirsty!" the blue-haired boy complained. "Please~?"

Morgiana sighed again as she handed him her canteen.

"Just a sip," she said. "That's all."

Aladdin quickly snatched the canteen out of her hand and started guzzling down the water.

"No!" Morgiana cried as she snatched the canteen. "I said a sip, not a gulp!"

"Gimme!" Aladdin cried as he tried to the canteen back. "I'm not done!"

"Aladdin, I said no!" Morgiana shouted. "We need to conserve our water out here!"

"But Morg!" Aladdin argued, when all of a sudden, the canteen falls to the ground, spilling the remaining water on the sand. The three look down at the stained sand, a blank, yet somewhat dead expression on their faces.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana barked. "Look at what you did, now!"

"It's not my fault!" Aladdin shouted. "You were being stingy!"

"I was trying to keep us from dying of dehydration!" Morgiana argued. "Now it'll probably be days until we get another drink, you selfish brat!"

Morgiana and Aladdin continued their bickering, to Shahra's exasperation.

'_Good lord…'_ she thought, but then, her nose twitched, causing her to look ahead, and without warning, she runs off, nearly causing Morgiana and Aladdin to fall, but the latter grabbed onto her tail at the last second.

"WAH!" Aladdin cried. "SH-SHAHRA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Whoooooooaaa!" Morgiana cried out.

After running a good distance, the tigress stopped in front of a flowing stream of water, to Aladdin's delight.

"WATER!" he cheered as he got off of Shahra's back as he ran over to the stream, cupped some in his hands, and then took a drink. "Ahhh…! Refreshing! Here, Morg! Have some!"

"…I don't think so," Morgiana answered. "Something doesn't smell right about that water."

"Doesn't smell right?" Aladdin repeated, confused as he cupped some more water in his hands and sniffed. "Huh…smells fine to me. What about you, Shahra? Don't you want any? I know you're probably thirsty."

Shahra simply backed away, much to the young Magi's confusion. Aladdin just blinked at her before he continued drinking.

"I wouldn't drink that, if I were you."

The trio looks up to see Alozza, standing on the other side of the stream.

"Hi, Miss Alozza!" Aladdin greeted, smiling innocently.

"What do you want?" Morgiana asked with a glare.

"Just warning the little guy," Alozza said. "You and the damn cat noticed it, right? That something's not right with this water?"

Shahra growled angrily upon hearing "damn cat" in Alozza's sentence, causing the bandit to growl and glare back at her, a comical bolt of lightning flashing between their eyes.

"I don't understand it," Aladdin said, wiping his mouth. "It tastes fine, to me."

"…You might want to look again, Aladdin," Morgiana said as she looked down at the stream, prompting Aladdin to look down as well, and when he did, he gasped in horror upon seeing dead fish, floating on the water's surface.

"AAH!" he screamed as he stumbled back.

"Ah, he finally notices," Alozza spoke, nodding sagely.

"W-what the…?!" Aladdin questioned. "What happened?! All these poor fish…"

"The water has become tainted somehow," Morgiana said. "Obviously."

"Yep," Alozza agreed. "I stopped here last night, hoping to get a drink. That's when I noticed what happened. Of course, now that Aladdin's drunk it, I hope nothing bad happens…"

Aladdin gulped nervously as he looked at his stomach, worriedly.

"I hope nothing happens, too…!" he squeaked.

Alozza then snickered and said, "Well, I'm sure if anything does happen, you'll survive. Someone like you, who can see the rukh, won't die easily!"

Aladdin gasped quietly at this.

"You can see the rukh, too?" he asked.

"That's right," Alozza answered as a nostalgic look appeared in her eyes. "I was told about them once, a long, long time ago by a certain man."

Morgiana and Aladdin blinked at her in confusion.

"Well," Aladdin began, "I can only see them because I'm what people call a Magi."

Hearing that caused Alozza's eyes to go wide…as an image of a shadowy figure holding a long staff and wearing some sort of tunic appeared in her mind.

"A Magi," she whispered. "I met one, once, back when I was younger. He was a bit different from you, but at the same time, similar to you."

"He was?" Aladdin asked. "Wait, you know about another Magi?"

"I don't mean to be rude," Morgiana interrupted, "but I think we should discuss this, later." She then looked to her left, upriver. "Whatever's going on, we should investigate later."

"True," Alozza agreed. "So, shall we form a temporary alliance, then?"

Morgiana paused for a moment before she sighed.

"I suppose," she said.

Alozza smirked before she across the stream, making it safely to the other side, causing Aladdin to smile at her as she walked up to Morgiana and held out her hand.

"Let's shake on it," the Bandit Queen said. "And don't worry, I won't try to steal anything from you."

"I believe her, Morg!" Aladdin exclaimed, eagerly. "The rukh around her are immense, even though she's a thief!"

Morgiana looked up at Alozza before she holds out her hand, as well.

"Fine," she said, causing Alozza to grin and shake her hand.

"It's a deal, then!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered. "Now let's go upriver and see what's going on!"

"Mm," Alozza nodded. "The sooner, the better."

"How are we going to get there, though?" Morgiana asked. "It's so hot, and I doubt that Shahra has enough energy to take us on her back."

"Ooh!" Aladdin chirped. "I have an idea!"

**FWEEEEEEP!** He blew into his flute, causing Ugo to appear from within.

"Ugo can take us there!" Aladdin exclaimed while Alozza whistled in amazement at the sight of the Djinn.

"Your pal is pretty amazing, Aladdin," she said.

Aladdin giggled at this.

"Yeah!" he said as he looked up. "This is Ugo!"

Ugo then reaches his hand down, allowing Morgiana to climb into his palm. However, as she did, his whole body flushed pink.

"Ugo, you're not gonna faint again, right?" Aladdin asked, prompting Ugo to stand up tall with a clenched fist, as if he were saying "Of course not!"

Aladdin only giggled as he looked up at Alozza.

"Like I said," he started, "Ugo's pretty shy around pretty women."

"I see," Alozza said before Ugo reached his other hand down, allowing her to climb into his palm, as well. "Ugo's quite the gentleman."

"Yeah, I know," Aladdin said, sitting upon Ugo's neck, holding his flute in his hands while Shahra perched herself upon the Djinn's shoulder, being careful not to dig her claws into his flesh. Alozza kept a fair distance away from the feline, keeping a wary eye on her.

"Let's go, Ugo!" Aladdin shouted, and soon after, Ugo sprinted off, carrying his passengers with him. Alozza whistled in amazement as her hair blows in the wind while Aladdin laughed.

"This is fun!" the blue-haired Magi exclaimed while Morgiana remained quiet, yet smiled a bit, nonetheless, as did Shahra.

"I'll say!" Alozza agreed. "This reminds me of when I fly!"

"Me, too!" Aladdin replied.

"Oh~? What do you use to fly?" the Bandit Queen asked.

"My Magic Turban!" Aladdin answered, pointing at his headwear.

"I see," Alozza smiled.

"Yeah, but it takes up energy," Aladdin said, "just like summoning Ugo."

Alozza nodded her head in understanding at this while Morgiana seemed to notice something.

"What's that up ahead?" the Fanalis asked, pointing up ahead to some sort of structure at the river's base.

"Hmm," Alozza hummed. "It could be the cause of why the river's tainted."

As the group gets closer, Ugo shrank back inside Aladdin's flute, and they soon that it's some sort of metal fortress…and there's some sort of black substance, possibly oil or some other fluid, dripping out of a pipe and into the water. Upon seeing it, Aladdin gagged and covered his mouth.

"That's what I was drinking?!" he questioned.

"Disgusting," Alozza hissed with a glare while Shahra seemed to growl in agreement. "Really…doing something like this in MY territory…" A darkly serious expression appeared on her face. "Whoever the hell's running this is gonna have to pay.

"Well, well, well…"

The group look up to see a bunch of shadowy figures, standing on top of the fortress.

"You made it, Bandit Queen," said their leader.

"Are you the one in charge here?" Alozza asked.

"That's right," said the mysterious man, "and I've been trying to hunt you down for a long time."

"Oh, really now?" Alozza asked. "And why's that? You one of those bandits I robbed in the past?"

"Not exactly," the man said as he jumped down from the shadows, revealing himself to be rather tall with a well-built physique, short, navy blue hair, and a purple eye, the other being milky white with a scar going down it, revealing that that one is blind. He is wearing steel armor on various parts of his body, like his arms, legs, knees, and chest, leaving his abdomen bare, and he also had on a brown fur pelt, like a cape. On his feet are pair of golden boots with wings on them, and in his hand is a large morning star.

"Call me Jacheel," he said, "and I'm a bounty hunter."

"Ah~, I see," said Alozza in a bit of a singsong tone. "So you're looking to get the bounty on my head? Did they raise the money since the last time? I haven't checked, recently."

"You have a bounty?" Aladdin asked.

"Of course!" Alozza replied. "I'm the Bandit Queen! Why wouldn't I have one?"

Jacheel smirked as he held up a piece of rolled-up parchment. It is soon revealed to be a wanted poster with Alozza's face on it.

"Says here you're worth 50 million dinars," said Jacheel. "That's a lot of cash for your head."

Aladdin gasped quietly while Alozza whistled.

"Ooh~!" she chirped. "That's pretty high~!"

"Sorry about the mess in the river," Jacheel apologized, "but we felt it was the only way to draw you out." He then glanced at Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra. "And I see you brought company."

"What you're doing is wrong, you know," Aladdin said with a glare.

"Oh, boo-hoo~!" Jacheel said, rolling his eyes. "Cry me a freaking river, brat."

Hearing this caused Alozza to frown.

"What's one little river?" Jacheel asked. "There are plenty of others."

"The nearest town depends on this river for its water supply," said Alozza. "You're endangering so many innocents with this little scheme, just to get my head?!"

"A trivial sacrifice," Jacheel answered.

Alozza stood there, her hair concealing her eyes as she grits her teeth angrily. Then, she slowly unsheathes her sword.

"Fine," she hissed. "Let's fight, right now!"

"As you wish," Jacheel smirked as the wings on his boots began to flap, causing him to float in the air.

"Morgiana, Aladdin," Alozza grinned. "Can I leave his pals to you?"

"Gladly," Morgiana answered as she took a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Aladdin agreed as he held his staff. "Leave it to us!"

Shahra let out a roar in agreement.

"Good," Alozza said before she jumped into the air, high enough to reach Jacheel, before she swung her blade at his shoulder, but the bounty hunter pulled back to dodge before he swings his morning star at Alozza. However, Alozza parries with her sword, then lashes out at him with a swift kick, only for Jacheel to block it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he shouted as he swung his morning star at Alozza, sending her crashing to the ground.

"UGH!" she cried before she pulled herself back up, wiping some blood off her lip.

Concurrently, Morgiana is fighting off Jacheel's lackeys, kicking them away with her powerful legs while Shahra lashes out wildly at the other bounty hunters, slashing one with her claws and biting another in the arm with her powerful jaws. Aladdin, meanwhile, sat upon Ugo's shoulders, making punches in the air, which Ugo himself copied as he punched away the bounty hunters. However, the young Magi didn't seem to be doing so well, for he started panting and sweating, plus his vision began to blur.

"I'm fine…" he murmured. "I'm fine…!"

Jacheel laughed as he dived for Alozza, attempting to finish her off.

"Too easy, Bandit Queen!" he shouted. "NOW DIE!"

Just as he drew closer, Alozza pulled out a dagger from her thigh holster and stabbed it into the exposed flesh of Jacheel's arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"You damn bitch!" he cursed before Alozza kicked him away. Then, she looked to Aladdin, who held his head as he tried to keep himself together.

"Oi!" she called. "You doing okay, kiddo?"

Aladdin grinned, despite his condition.

"I'm fine! Really!" he assured. "I just-" He suddenly gagged and covered his mouth, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Aladdin?!" Morgiana asked in concern.

"Tch!" Alozza clicked her tongue. "Looks like the tainted water's finally getting to him…"

Aladdin forcefully swallowed his own vomit before he looked back at Alozza.

"No…really!" he lied. "I'm fine…**BLEEEGH!**" Vomit soon came rushing up and gushing out of his mouth, followed by him coughing violently. "See…?"

"I don't believe you, one bit," Alozza said, shaking her head before she turned and glared at the remaining bounty hunters. "Hey…mind if I take care of the rest of these guys?"

"Go ahead," Morgiana answered, and not long after she said this, Alozza charged at them, cutting them down like they were nothing, showing absolutely no mercy. Morgiana and Shahra gasped and stared silently in shock while Jacheel's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?!" he questioned. "What is she doing?!"

"There's a reason I'm called a queen, you know," Alozza said as she gave Jacheel a deathly glare. "The moment you decided to involve that village in your attempts to claim my head, you just got a one-way ticket to Death's door. I am the ruler of this part of the desert and all those who live in it are my subjects, and I don't like people messing with things I consider mine! Got it?!"

Morgiana's eyes went wide while Ugo suddenly shrinks back inside the flute, leaving Aladdin to lie on the ground, panting heavily.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana cried as she went over to him and gently picked him up. "Are you all right?"

"Morg…" Aladdin wheezed.

Alozza slowly began to walk towards Jacheel, dragging the edge of her sword along the ground, causing sparks to fly.

"I won't let you get away without some sort of punishment," she hissed, venomously. "A queen must punish those who have done her wrong." As she spoke, a sadistic grin appeared on her face, causing Jacheel to gasp and step back a bit.

"You…you bitch…!" he cursed before he ran at her with his morning star. "YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU~?!"

Holding up her sword, Alozza easily parries his attack, causing his weapon to be sent flying out of his hands. Jacheel gasped in horror as he began to back away, fearfully, as she slowly pushes him out of Aladdin's and Morgiana's hearing range. She looked back at the two gave them a calm smile.

"I'm going to be bit busy," she said, "so please, don't come this way until I say so, no matter what you hear, okay?"

Morgiana nodded her head as she held Aladdin, who pants heavily.

"Good girl," Alozza praised as she turned to Jacheel and harshly pushed him to the ground, the bounty hunter falling out of sight with Alozza following after him. Soon after, loud whimpers of fear and screams of pain were heard, all of them coming from Jacheel before they were suddenly muffled. Morgiana and Shahra both cringed, knowing what those sounds meant due to their more sensitive hearing, while Aladdin looked up at them both.

"W…what's happening, Morg?" Aladdin asked.

"Don't worry about it," Morgiana told him as she gently laid him on Shahra's side. She then looked over to Jacheel's fortress, a glare in her eyes.

"I'll be right back," the young Fanalis said as she stood up and headed towards it. "Shahra, look after Aladdin."

The tigress lied down beside Aladdin, making a concerned noise. The boy responded by reaching up and petting her, weakly.

"I'm gonna be okay, Shahra," he reassured with a weak smile. "Really."

A few moments later, the muffled noises had ceased, and Alozza comes out from the side of the fortress. Strangely though, her sword was already sheathed.

"Hey," she said as she knelt down beside Shahra and Aladdin. "How you feeling?"

"I've…been better," Aladdin rasped.

"Don't worry," Alozza said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to make you better."

It is then that Shahra notices a familiar rusty scent…the smell of blood. She takes a sniff of the air before realizing that it's coming from Alozza…or rather, her sword. It's then that the cat realizes what the bandit to the bounty hunter.

"What's wrong, Shahra?" Aladdin asked, only for the tigress to turn her head away, as if she were saying "It's nothing". At that moment, Alozza notices that Morgiana is gone.

"Did Morgiana go inside?" asked Alozza.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered. "She said she'll be back, though. I'm not too worried about her…she's part of the people called the Fanalis."

"A Fanalis?" Alozza asked in surprise. "I've never actually met one in real life before. I've heard rumors and stories, yes…but actually meeting one…that's a really lucky chance." She then smiled at Aladdin. "Why is it that my luck seems to have shot up after meeting you?" She then gently poked Aladdin in his forehead, causing him to laugh, only for his laughter to turn into a coughing fit, causing Alozza to sigh.

Just then, the whole fortress starts to fall apart!

"W-whoa!" Alozza cried in surprise and shock. "What is she doing, in there?!"

"Morg!" Aladdin cried while Shahra watches worriedly, but she soon saw that there was no need for worrying, for Morgiana soon came rushing out. Alozza sighed in relief, for she was a bit worried, as well.

"Let's go! Now!" Morgiana shouted as the fortress continued to fall apart.

"Got it!" Alozza agreed as the Fanalis gently picked Aladdin up and placed him on Shahra's back while she gets on next.

"You, too!" Morgiana said as she held her hand out to Alozza. "Come on!"

With little to no hesitation, Alozza took her hand, allowing Morgiana to pull her onto the tigress' back, as well.

"Go, Shahra!" Morgiana ordered. "Run!"

Shahra roared before she turned and ran downriver, and not long after, the fortress started to explode!

"What the hell did you break in that place?!" Alozza questioned in shock.

"Just a few lanterns and such," Morgiana answered, causing the bandit to blink at her, but then grin.

"I'm really starting to like you, kid!" she exclaimed.

"Morg…sure is strong, huh?" Aladdin asked between coughs, and not long after, he vomited again.

"We better get him to a doctor, and quick!" Alozza cried.

"Where's the nearest town?" Morgiana asked.

"That way!" Alozza answered, pointing in the right direction. "I actually visit that place a lot, so if I say you're a friend, they're bound to help you!"

"Good then," Morgiana nodded. "Hang on, Aladdin!"

"…How'd we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Aladdin asked.

"Great," Morgiana sighed in irritation. "Now he's hallucinating."

Alozza just sweat-dropped.

As they ran…they didn't notice a shadowy figure, watching them from a distance. He let out an irritated sigh before he looked at Jacheel's destroyed face.

"…That man was completely useless," he said. "I knew I should've picked a more competent person to give those Magic Tools to. Oh, well…there's always Balbadd."

With that, a swarm of black rukh fluttered around him…and then…he vanished.

XXX

Eventually, the group makes it to the town Alozza pointed to. Needless to say, everyone was quite shocked to see 2 girls and a boy riding on the back of a tigress, but they decided not to question it.

"Someone, please point us to the nearest doctor!" Morgiana pleaded. "My friend needs help, now!"

In her arms, Aladdin lies there, his breathing labored with traces of vomit on his lips and his face red with fever.

"They're my friends, so just help the kid!" Alozza shouted.

Upon recognizing Alozza and hearing her claim, the townsfolk immediately rushed to Aladdin's aid.

"What happened to this kid, anyway?!" asked a young man.

"He drank water from a tainted river!" Morgiana answered.

"What?!" the young man questioned. "You mean the river up north from here?! Is he crazy?!"

"He couldn't help it," Morgiana said. "He was too thirsty to know."

"By the way," Alozza started, "we got rid of the ones who were tainting it, so it should be back to normal, soon!"

"Well, that's good to know, Alozza," said a woman. "Finally, we can have a drink of water without worrying about being sick."

Alozza smiled happily at this.

XXX

Later that night, Alozza and Morgiana are at a clinic, waiting for news on Aladdin's condition from the doctor.

"I know he's a Magi," Morgiana said, "but I can't help but worry."

"Yeah," Alozza agreed. "No matter how strong or sturdy a person is, you can't help but worry about them."

Just then, the doctor comes out of a room, prompting Morgiana to stand up with a start.

"How is he?!" she asked.

"Calm down," the doctor told her. "He's fine now. The worst is over."

Hearing that caused the girls to sigh in relief.

"You can see him, if you want," said the doctor, "but keep in mind, he still has a fever, so he might be a bit delusional."

Morgiana just went inside, anyway, leaving Alozza with the doctor.

"Thanks for your hard work, Doc," she said to him with a smile.

"No problem, Alozza," the doctor smiled back…but then frowned. "So…how have you been?"

Alozza sighed quietly and answered, "Well, I could be a lot worse. I mean, I'm actually getting a bit better, but I still haven't gotten over…it…yet…I don't think I ever will."

"…I understand, Alozza," the doctor told her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about what happened. The loss of a life…even before that life even begins…is something we just can't do anything about."

A brief flashback showed Alozza, at the doctor's clinic, crying in anguish as tears fell from her eyes.

"…I know," she said. "I don't blame you, Doc. You tried your best to help me, and that's all that matters."

"I suppose," the doctor sighed. "…Would you like to go and see the boy?"

Alozza nodded her head in response, prompting the doctor to open the door to Aladdin's room. She enters to see the boy, lying in bed with his turban off and a damp cloth on his forehead. Morgiana, who is sitting next to him on a chair, looks up at him before she put a finger to her lips, indicating Alozza to keep her voice soft.

"How's he doing?" Alozza asked in a whisper.

"He seems to be doing just fine," Morgiana whispered back.

Shahra suddenly sticks hear head in through, since the doctor said she wasn't allowed indoors. Alozza smiled and winked at her in reassurance.

"He's gonna be all right," she whispered. "So don't worry, Mama Tiger."

Shahra seemed to smile a bit before she looked over at Aladdin, who began to open his eyes and look around with a dazed expression.

"Hi, Aladdin," Morgiana spoke, softly. "How are you feeling?"

Aladdin blinked at Morgiana before he looked over at Alozza…only to gasp silently.

"M…Mother…?!" he asked, causing Alozza to look at him in shock. However, Aladdin didn't seem to notice at all. He just smiled at her as he began to sit up.

"It is you…!" he said, weakly.

Morgiana stared at Aladdin in concern before she looked over at Alozza, who looked back at her, unsure of what to say.

"…Just go along with it," Morgiana whispered. "Remember, the doctor said he'd still be a little delusional until his fever broke."

Alozza stared at Morgiana hesitantly before she nodded her head, then turned to look at Aladdin with a warm smile as she opens her arms to him. Aladdin sat up and hugged her tightly, refusing to let go.

"I don't know if this is a dream or not," he said, "but I'm still glad to see you, Mother."

"Me, too, Aladdin," Alozza spoke. "Me, too."

"I made a new friend, today," said Aladdin. "Her name is Miss Alozza."

"Really now?" Alozza asked.

"Yeah," Aladdin replied. "She kinda reminds me of you, Mother."

"I see," Alozza said.

"She's a bandit, though," Aladdin said, smiling sadly. "It must be a pretty lonely life for her."

"…I'm sure it must have been," Alozza said, looking slightly dismal.

"It's too bad we might have to say goodbye to her," Aladdin said. "As soon as I'm better…Morg, Sharha, and I are going to be leaving for Balbadd to look for our friend, Alibaba."

"I see," Alozza said. "I'm sure you'll meet her again, though."

"I know I will," Aladdin said with a yawn. "After all…everyone in the world is connected…so I'm sure…we'll meet again, one day."

With that, he soon fell back to sleep, and Alozza gently laid him down against the cool pillow.

"…His mother, Sheba," Morgiana began, "she died, six months ago. At least…that's what he told me."

"I see," Alozza said, looking at Aladdin pitifully. "He must have loved her very much."

"Yes," Morgiana agreed, "and from what he told me about her, it seemed she felt the same way about him. They were very happy together…even thought they lived in poverty."

"…I never knew my Mother," Alozza said. "I was just an orphan who simply stole what was needed to survive…but there was always one thing that kept me going."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful, blue, teardrop-shaped jeweled pendant with a golden engraving on the front.

"This was all I had left of my family," Alozza spoke, "but I'm sure this was a priceless treasure to my parents, so the fact that they left it with me meant they loved me dearly."

"I see," Morgiana smiled, and Shahra smiled as well.

"Of course, I don't show off this old thing to just anyone," the Bandit Queen said with a wink.

"I suppose this means you trust us, then?" Morgiana inquired.

"Yeah, well," Alozza started, "you helped save a town that's a part of my territory, so I guess I trust ya."

Morgiana smiled before she looked at Aladdin, who is sleeping soundly.

"We should probably follow Aladdin's lead," she suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Alozza agreed.

"Goodnight, Alozza."

"Goodnight, Morgiana."

The Fanalis soon lies her head down on Aladdin's bed, falling asleep, while Shahra lies down outside, also casting into slumber. Alozza quietly exits and heads upstairs to a spare room the doctor always held aside for her and other guests.

Outside, the doctor himself stands under the night sky, smoking a cigar and chuckling to himself.

"…So that boy is a Magi, too, eh?" he mused before he chuckled. "And to think I had seen everything." He then looked up at the sky. "…If he and Alozza met…fate must have something in store for her…wouldn't you agree, Akeem?"

A single star gently twinkles in the sky, as if smiling, causing the doctor smile as well, knowingly.

XXX

The next morning, Aladdin is wide awake, cured of his fever, and is now eating a tray of food.

"Well, that's certainly a healthy appetite!" the doctor said with a hearty laugh. Aladdin soon let out a burp, causing him to blush sheepishly.

"Excuse me," he said before he continued eating.

At that moment, Alozza came downstairs, wearing a nightgown with a loose robe slipping off her shoulders, and her long hair was down, her ponytail undone. She brings a hand to her mouth as she yawns.

"Good…morning," she said, yawning again.

"Good morning," Morgiana greeted.

"Hi, Alozza!" Aladdin said as she sat down at the table.

"Hi…" Alozza said sleepily. She let out another yawn before she planted her head on the table, not moving. The doctor simply shakes his head at the familiar sight while Morgiana and Aladdin stare, a bit confused. Suddenly, Morgiana pinched her nostrils shut at an unwelcome stench of liquor…and it was coming right off of Alozza.

"Ugh…!" she groaned. "I smell alcohol…!"

"Yep…that's Alozza," the doctor said. "She's a bit of an alcoholic, I'm afraid."

"Sorry," Alozza murmured, waving her hand in Morgiana's general direction.

"And she usually becomes like you see, every morning," the doctor added.

"Guh…!" Morgiana gagged before she got up and walked out. "I need air. Aladdin, meet me outside when you're ready to go!"

"Okay, Morg!" Aladdin said as he took a bite out of some meat.

"Maybe I should cut back on the alcohol," Alozza said. "Just a tiny bit, though, just enough so I don't stink so bad."

"Well, Morg has a really great sense of smell," Aladdin pointed out, "so her nose is more sensitive than most people."

"Ah, I see," Alozza said. "Then again, that's a Fanalis for you."

By now, Aladdin had finished eating and rubbed his belly.

"Ahh~!" he sighed, contentedly. "I'm full!"

Alozza then rubbed her eyes, finally waking up, as Aladdin got down from his chair and picked up his satchel.

"Well, we're off," he said. "Thanks for your help, Doc!"

"No problem, kiddo," the doctor answered. "So where are you off to next?"

"Morg, Shahra, and I are heading to a place called Balbadd," Aladdin answered.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Alozza warned. "Balbadd isn't really in the best of shapes, right now."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Balbadd is going through an economic crisis, since it broke off trade with the Sindria Kingdom, due to having some problems with a group of thieves," Alozza explained. "That place always had some sort of problem, but it's only gotten worse over the years."

"A group of thieves?" a bemused Aladdin asked.

"Oh, yeah," the doctor said. "I heard about that. Jeez…it's always one disaster after another with that country. I mean, first some crooks sneak in and steal the royal treasury, then the previous king dies, his incompetent son takes his place, and now this crap? When does it end?!"

"No clue," Alozza answered. "It's only gotten worse since I left there."

"You used to live there?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah," Alozza nodded. "There was nothing there for me, so I left once I was old enough."

"That's great!" Aladdin said as he took Alozza's hand. "You can come with me, Morg, and Sharha, and guide us there!"

"W-what?!" Alozza questioned. "No, no, no! I haven't gone back there since I left, and I'm not going back, ever!"

"Why not?" Aladdin asked as he pulled on her arm. "Come on!"

"I said no!" Alozza shouted as she pulled her arm away.

"But-" Aladdin started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Listen here, you twerp," Alozza hissed. "I don't wanna go back and I'm NEVER going back, not even for a kid like you!"

She then stood up and headed upstairs, leaving Aladdin to watch her in concern.

"…Poor thing," the doctor sighed before he went to follow her to the room she stayed in, last night, where Alozza herself getting dressed. Just as she's about to put on her top, which hid a slightly gruesome scar on her back, the door opens, revealing the doctor.

"Oh, it's you, Doc," Alozza said, turning to face him.

The doctor, having seen the scar multiple times before, sighs as he closes the door behind him.

"Alozza," he said, "how long do you plan to keep running away from your past?"

"…For as long as I can, I guess," Alozza replied. "I know it's cowardly, but I can't face it, just like that. Plus…every time I think of Balbadd, this stupid scar starts to hurt."

"The past can hurt, Alozza," the doctor said. "I know that much…but let me ask you this. Do you think Akeem would agree with you if he were still alive?"

Alozza froze at this…then she sucked her teeth in irritation.

"Dammit, I hate it when you guilt-trip me," she said before she finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with the brats."

"Good," the doctor smiled. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, child…it's just…I feel like fate allowed you and that Aladdin boy to meet for a reason. That's all."

"Well, fate better have a damn good reason, or I'll kick its ass," Alozza quipped as she began to gather belongings.

XXX

Later, Aladdin is sitting outside with Shahra and Morgiana, having explained what happened in the clinic.

"So she's not going with us?" Morgiana implied.

"Yeah, I guess not," Aladdin answered before he furrowed his brow in concern. "She seemed kinda angry, though, when I mentioned Balbadd. I wonder why."

Suddenly, two hands reached and landed on each of the kids' heads, ruffling their hair gently

"Hey!" Aladdin laughed while Morgiana puffed out her cheeks in her usual pout. It is revealed that the owner of the hands is none other than Alozza, who has a pack over her shoulder.

"Alozza!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You changed your mind?"

"That's right," Alozza smiled. "Well? What are we waiting for? If we wanna get to Balbadd, we're gonna need to get going."

"Right," Morgiana nodded.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheered. "Let's go!"

Alozza smirks as she begins to lead the way with Aladdin, Morgiana, and Shahra following behind. Unknown to them, a man with brunette hair and green eyes smiles at them from behind, the rukh gently fluttering around him.

"Huh?" Aladdin muttered before he looked back, but he saw nothing.

"What is it?" Morgiana asked.

"…Nothing," Aladdin answered. "I just thought I sensed someone, that's all. Probably just me."

"What's the hold up?" Alozza asked from in front of them. "Hurry up, you three!"

"We're coming!" Aladdin called, and before long, the group began to run out of town and along the desert sand, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Alozza looked back at the three before she smiled happily.

'_Akeem…are you seeing this?'_ she thought. _'I'm finally gonna put the past behind me and move on. I'm not ready to let go of you, just yet, though, so please…stay beside me a little longer.'_

**Until Next Night…**

* * *

><p>Coming up next, Sinbad, the King of Drunk Nudes! XD I'm just kidding.<p>

Review, please!


End file.
